


回声/Echo

by lengyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam不知道Lucifer为什么阴魂不散。出于某种原因魔鬼越来越渴望得到他的重视，Sam不得不开始质疑眼前的Lucifer其实不单单是个幻觉。为了自身的利益他只能做出妥协，没想到事态渐渐脱离他的掌控。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: 重视我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833299) by [LokiOdinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOdinson/pseuds/LokiOdinson). 



Beta: blurryyou 

**Chapter 1: 重视我**

他有一些朦胧的概念。多年以前的学生生涯里，某个叫不出名的朋友把从母亲那里得到的建议复述给他听，“只要你忽略他们，他们就会感到无聊住手的。”那时候，这个印象模糊的朋友所暗示的“他们”是指一群坐在教室后方朝他们乱扔纸张、喜欢恃强欺弱的年纪稍大的同学。Sam想方设法无视他们，但一整节课都没有“变得无聊”消停下来的迹象，最终Sam不得不采取自己的手段，在放学后的操场上把其中两个男孩打趴在地。Dean说过这个解决方法更便捷有效，还嘱咐他再别听其他“懦弱无用”的建议。

Sam想知道如果他准备用相同的方法处理当前的困境，Dean会有什么反应。以某种方式战胜魔鬼看起来可不像击败一群讨厌的十二岁男孩那样卓有成效。

“你要知道，Sammy。”Lucifer开口，态度随意的仿佛他们是两个一同散步的老朋友。“我觉得你早就应该想通了，要从我身边逃跑没多大效果。说实话这根本毫无意义，你很清楚天使拍拍翅膀就能追上，我相信你从你的小伙伴Castiel身上了解到这点。”

 _他不是真实的，他不是真实的，他不是真实的。_ Sam下定决心把手插进外套口袋，加快步伐朝着即在眼前的旅馆走去，夜色中的建筑如同一道阴影。

“顺便问一句，小Castiel怎么样了？我愿意察看一下我的兄弟们。”

_闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴。_

老实说Castiel的情况不容乐观。他还呆在医院病房里，身边只有 _Meg_ 作伴。目前的形势似乎直转急下，Lucifer凭借某种能力卷土重来。他一如既往的执着，除了现在明显增添了对Cas的愤怒——Castiel企图把他从Sam身边带走。

这不合理。如果Lucifer只是个单纯的幻象，那既然Sam已经被“修复”好了，他怎么可能还留在这里？Sam已经看不到挂肉钩，也听不见可怕的尖叫声，更不用提地狱之火等种种骇人的场景，可是Lucifer _依然_ 存在。

 _他不是真实的，绝对不是。_ 但Sam开始质疑自己，他知道也许Lucifer的肉身不在这里，对于人类而言，肉体就是全部了吗？那么对于天使呢？

Sam咬紧牙关把手伸向门把手，一部分的他仅从方便的角度考虑，暗暗希望Dean睡着了——他不想面对关于自己为什么出去晃悠几小时然后在凌晨四点跑回来的质疑。但大脑的另一部分却希望Dean能醒着等待自己，和Dean交流怎么都比和Lucifer强。

“很抱歉让你失望了,Sammy。老大哥睡得很熟坠入梦乡。”

听到Lucifer的话语Sam畏缩了一下，突然强烈地希冀魔鬼只不过在跟他胡搅蛮缠。但当他推开门，Dean果然趴在远处的床上睡得死死的。

房门咔哒一声在他身后阖上，Sam径直走向他的床，隐约间记起自己并没有关上门，可他选择了无视。Lucifer偶尔喜欢代他完成一些小小的“普通”行为，共处的时候喜欢往他的生活里添加一些稀奇古怪的玩笑，就好像这再寻常不过。

Sam倒在床上闭上眼睛。他懒得脱鞋，直接脱掉衣服钻进被窝。他能蒙头睡上一星期，但哪怕一小时，一点点睡眠都深受欢迎。

“不，不，不，Sammy。”Lucifer玩世不恭的的嗓音带着嘲讽，“还不到睡觉时间，你永远也不会有睡眠时间了。”

Sam把眼睛闭得更紧些。尽管耳边不断传来声响，他能感觉到睡意慢慢笼罩自己。不管Cas对他 _做_ 了什么，至少Lucifer再也不能令他保持清醒。

“Sammy，快醒醒。”

这仅仅是意志力的较量，如果他能更集中精力在睡眠而不是Lucifer上。

“Sammy， _Sammy_ 。”

现在他的身体占据上风，自动进入睡眠本能。

“不行，Sammy， _不_ 。”

嘿，他之前战胜过魔鬼。

一片黑暗。

**“SAM。”**

他被玻璃的粉碎声惊醒。屋子正墙上的窗户忽然爆裂开来碎片四溅而起，头上方的日光灯忽明忽闪。

看见碎片向他飞来，Sam下意识用手臂护住脸。但什么都没有击中他，碎片当然不可能击中他，因为这不是 _真实的_ 。

他慢慢放下胳膊抬起头四处张望。日光灯一如既往的暗着，窗户上甚至连划痕都没有，微弱的光线透过窗帘照射进来。

有人踢着床脚。Sam沮丧地叹了口气，瞥了一眼Lucifer。

在Gabriel的要求下他们和Kali逃出酒店的那一次，Sam记得有听见大天使说自己的哥哥喜欢乱发脾气，他不由自主地觉得那是个十分精准的描述。Sam有些好奇Lucifer是什么类型的小孩（天使 _会_ 有幼年期吗？），他脑补幼小的Lucifer到处跺脚乱扔东西。既然想到这点，他不能完全责备上帝的不告而别……

“你究竟有 _什么_ 问题？”Sam低声问，身子重新跌回床望着天花板。他太过疲惫连大发雷霆的力气都没有，语气中只有一丝恼怒，“你为什么不能让我睡个觉？”

他实在不明白，实际上白天的Lucifer几乎能令人容忍。虽然他坚持要出现在Sam的视线范围内，但似乎只要满足于在背景里走来走去就行了。虽说会分散人的注意力，但Sam应付得了。但到了晚上，只要他和Dean准备上床睡觉，立刻——打个比方说，地狱都要被闹翻了。

Lucifer会从烦人的嘲弄话语开始，之后就是不停说话，凡是能让Sam保持清醒的言语都可以。Sam渐渐养成某种日常规律，例如起身做些搜索调查或是出门走一圈，等待疲倦席上心头他不得不去休息，而那一刻的Lucifer变得完全无法让人忍受。他会大叫大嚷，假装破坏东西，反复提醒Sam曾经发生的一切折磨他……

“我 _说过没有_ 睡眠时间，Sammy，再也没有了。”

“ _为什么_ ？”Sam猛地坐起身眯起眼睛，清楚地意识到他投入了与Lucifer的争论中，但现在管不了那么多。“见鬼的你为什么抵触我睡觉？”

Lucifer选择避而不答，只是面无表情地回望Sam。

“我清楚你看不起我们人类。但是……没错，对你来说我们是低等生物，而且我们必须睡觉。我知道这对你来说很蠢很无聊。”

“当然，Sammy。没有你娱乐我，我现在该做什么？”

Sam一言不发瞪着他。但即使如此，Lucifer的措辞奇怪的困扰着他。“我 _现在该_ 做什么……”而不是“我 _还能_ 做什么……”。他说的话就好像实际发生一般，就好像他的确在这里——

Sam立即打住思考，翻身下床迎接新的一天。他没可能重新休息，不仅仅是Lucifer的关系，不管怎么说一小时内Dean也快醒了。

Sam叹了口气，走进狭小的浴室打开水龙头。Lucifer慢悠悠跟在后面穿过房间走了进来，他靠着墙壁百无聊赖的用一只手玩弄浴帘。  
往脸上泼了一把冷水使得昏沉的头脑清醒了不少，Sam关上龙头盯着Lucifer背后的淋浴间，“出去。”他命令道，拒绝朝恶魔的方位看去。

Lucifer只是扬起一条眉毛。

“我要洗澡，出去，到外面等。”

“害羞了吗，Sammy？我觉得没必要，我向来只挑长得好看的肉身。”

Sam坚决不对此作出任何评价。他双臂交叉紧紧抱于胸前，固执地不看Lucifer一眼。门在他身后开启，Sam感到自己的举止超级愚蠢，但经过之前的印证这方法确实行得通。

最终Lucifer翻了个白眼从他身旁走过去，堪堪避开Sam一脚踢上的门。

Sam没浪费时间脱光衣服走到花洒底下，他没笨到以为这是某种休战，这就好比一个母亲为了休息一小时逃离他们哭闹不休的孩子。不，Lucifer就站在门外。Sam非常清楚，这主要源于让人难以忍受的《天国的阶梯》的曲调又不出意外地响起来了。如果Sam看不到Lucifer，对方总能保证他听得见自己。

十分钟后Sam关上花洒，拿起一条干净的旅馆毛巾围在腰间踏出浴室。他用力打开浴室门，但愿能直接砸中Lucifer的脸。

不幸的是事与愿违，不过感谢上帝歌声停止了。

然而碎碎念很快又开始了。

“说真的，Sammy，大部分人喜欢早上听些音乐。你想说我唱得不好？”

当然，他 _从没_ 打算说出这种话，Lucifer的嗓子确实不错。Sam眯着眼睛集中注意力寻找今天要穿的衣服。

“我是音乐天使，你知道吗？没错，我 _曾经是_ 。”

他之前从没听过这个情报，微微努力想把信息从大脑中删除。

“我觉得蓝色那件不错，Sammy。它适合你。”

Sam转而拿起绿色上衣。

“绿色？好吧，嘿，我们穿的很配。”

Sam把上衣放下重新挑了一件栗色的，他不是特别喜欢这件，但至少Lucifer没对这件发表评论。

“嘿，现在几点了？”

他差点就如释重负松了口气，Dean在床上翻过身看着他，疲倦地眨了眨眼。

“嘿，”他马上回答，反应得有些激烈。“现在是六点半。”

“ _六_ 点半？”Dean叫道，“伙计，睡到八点还差不多。你起这么早干什么？”

Sam耸耸肩，“我想早点起床也许就能早点出发，我们始终需要找出神秘的幽灵，对吧？”

“对，我想是的。”挂着一张烦躁的臭脸，Dean踢开被子爬下床往浴室走去。

他们手头有个工作，德克萨斯边界有个徘徊不去的幽灵，应该是个愤怒的吵闹鬼，不过传统的盐和火足以完成任务。

“我能帮忙。”Dean一关上浴室的门，Lucifer就自告奋勇地说，“上次的图书馆之旅相当有趣。”

Sam扣好上衣扣子，穿上鞋子走向他放笔记本的桌子。

Lucifer翻阅起昨晚留下的一堆报纸，“这个新闻听起来很可疑，Sammy。在晚宴上一个男人从楼梯上摔了下来，摔断了他的小脖子。在场的有个幽灵朋友，你不过是可怜的受害者。”

Sam停下了手头搜索到一半的本区域离奇死亡报道。

Dean从浴室走出来，望着他皱起眉头，“嘿，慢慢来，聪明人。让我们先出去吃个早饭。”

Sam半笑着关上手提，Lucifer随即放下手中的报纸。Dean花了几分钟着装，等他穿上鞋子走向门口，Sam无奈地捡起报纸跟了上去，边翻开页面边朝旅馆相邻的餐厅走去。

“你发现什么没有？”Dean问着走进餐厅，注视他肩膀上方的报纸。

“有。”Sam含糊说了句，皱着眉头懊恼这条新闻看起来完全符合他们的工作。在角落餐桌旁坐下后他把报纸递给Dean，七点还没到餐厅十分空旷，他们正好挑了一张有足够空间方便工作的大桌。至少Sam如此说服自己，忽略自己拖拖拉拉无意识地给Lucifer找了个能坐在旁边的位子。

“很好，Sammy，我会把功劳让给你的。你想给自己大哥留下印象的点子很棒。”

Sam只能发出一声叹息，抬头看着走过来的服务员点了一杯特浓咖啡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 好久未抱**

无论Sam多想睡觉，每当夜晚降临，若要用一个词语描述他的心情，与其说如释重负到不如说心慌意乱。当他迷迷糊糊地睡着（通常经过数小时的精神摧残），感觉无与伦比。但在那之前，Lucifer长达数个小时的大发脾气，几乎让人觉得为了这一小会儿的睡眠不值得忍耐那么久。

Dean早已睡死在隔壁床上，筋疲力尽但心满意足。傍晚时分他们成功摆脱了逗留在世的吵闹鬼，把它一把火烧成灰烬。

“哦不，Sammy。昨晚你是赢了，但今晚我准备了更多手段。”

Sam睡眼摩挲地侧躺在床。

“ _起来_ ，Sammy。”

“你为什么不闭上嘴？”

他立即在心里咒骂自己，几乎能感应出得到回应的Lucifer笑得得意洋洋。

“沉默有什么乐趣可言，Sammy？”

“能让我 _睡觉_ ，”Sam说，“就是最大的乐趣。”

“是啊。”突然之间Lucifer的语气夹杂怨恨，“对你来说。”

Sam僵住身体想弄明白Lucifer话中的含义：“对你而言，几小时没有我在身边真有那么难熬？”

他用讽刺的口吻说出这句话，暗示性的侮辱Lucifer必须依靠他。Sam期待同等程度的嘲讽作为回答，亦或是一句尖锐的反驳，未料得到的回答却是诚实到令人不安的一个“是的。”

有那么几分钟Sam只不过静静躺在床上，终于他眨眨眼自我怀疑一番，再三确定没有听错便起身问道：“你的话是什么意思？”

Lucifer站在床脚注视了Sam一会儿：“Sammy，你的身体和灵魂都离开了牢笼，恭喜你。”他的声音干巴巴带着刺，“你回到老大哥身边，过着幸福快乐的小日子。”

Sam觉得他的生活和幸福快乐相差甚远，但他没发表意见。

“但并不是所有人都有一个亲爱的Cas飞下来拯救我们。”

Sam眯起眼睛：“Cas为什么要救你？你理所应当待在那里，那是为你打造的牢笼。”他顿了一下，“你现在就在里面。”Sam怒气冲冲别过头去：“你在牢笼里而不是在我面前，我不应该和你交流。”

“可你正在和我说话，Sammy。每个字我都听得清清楚楚。”

“你听力一定很好，能从地狱深处听到这一切。”

“既然我能站在这里听你说话，为什么还要跑回地狱深处去听？”Lucifer随意扫视了眼旅馆房间，仿佛略带迟疑，“我觉得这里很舒服，怎么都比牢笼强。”

“但你 _不在_ 这里。”Sam固执己见。

“我在这里。”Lucifer温和地说，“好吧，部分的我。我告诉过你Sammy，你和我天生一对，我们之间拥有特殊的联系，有一部分的我一直留在你的体内。”

“胡扯。”Sam厉声说，“你和我没有共同之处，完全两个独立体。我不是你，我会变成你的容器只是为了把你扔进那个坑里，何况我成功了。”他坐直身子往前倾直到挑衅似地跪在床头：“我再也不会让你进入我的身体，你就保持这张Nick，还是叫别的什么名字的家伙的脸，因为你绝不可能进入我。”

“你以为这就是我的计划？”Lucifer询问，好奇地用眼角余光凝视Sam。“哦，我们俩东奔西走毁灭这颗小星球的方案已经作废了，我能接受。”

Sam有种吼回去的冲动但他及时克制住了，一抹困惑的神色浮现在他的脸上。

“我想说的是你的身上隐藏着一部分的我，Sam。那部分允许我用实体的形式跟随你，徘徊在你和Dean周围。”

“所以说，你是……你真待在这里？”Sam觉得自己声音发颤，恐怖的现实告诉他这不是一个幻觉。

Lucifer点点头。

“我不希望你留在这。”Sam说，“快走。”

Lucifer的脸上露出一眼就看得出来的烦躁，或者说更像是愤怒或……不，Sam迅速纠正自己，魔鬼不会露出绝望的表情。

“ _走开_ ，Lucifer。”他躺回床上阖上双眼，极力告诫自己除非太阳升起否则绝不会睁开眼睛。

Lucifer尖叫不休吼出他的名字，又玩起引发地板颤动窗户爆碎的老把戏。然而Sam不为所动紧闭双目。终于一切都平息下来，安静而又抚慰人心的睡意笼罩着他，又或者他已经睡着了。不过Sam敢肯定Lucifer向他诉说的最后一句话决不可能是“求你了，Sam。”如此几近乞求的呼喊。

————

将近整整四小时之后，Lucifer在门上制造的连续巨响把Sam吵醒了。他醒来正准备下床应答，才意识到Dean仍然享受着睡眠。事实上没有人会在早晨五点半站在他们的房门外。

Sam叹了口气，平躺回床盯着天花板，感到比起之前至少得到了一些休息。他全力忽视Lucifer靠近Dean心中涌起的不祥预兆，他和Lucifer都清楚魔鬼不可能制造出什么实质性伤害，但Lucifer总喜欢玩诸如此类的游戏报复Sam睡觉的叛逆行径。

一把刀直接插入Dean的头颅，Sam抱着少许兴趣注意到这是一把似曾相识的大天使专属的银白刀刃。他很好奇Lucifer是不是真的保有自己的那把，尽管他坚持自己依然是个天使，但很多资料的叙述都给予他犄角和蹄子而非翅膀，这可一点都不像天使。但话说回来，Bobby收藏的大量书籍中许多描写都是错误的。首先，没有一本写到天使会穿风衣。

“Adam怎么样了？”Sam问。内疚已然啃噬着他的心灵好几周，恳求他寻求答案。

“很好。”Lucifer漫不经心地回答。显然对Sam的无动于衷心感到失望，他离开Dean的床，手一挥刀刃凭空消失。“至少从他身处的环境来说。Michael似乎很满意他的同意，大部分时间他会放Adam一个人独处。”

“Michael在那里做些什么？”他想象得出大天使长一定很生气，“你们会交流吗？”

Lucifer沉默不语。

“我猜应该还不错。”Sam继续不客气地说，“怎么说也是陪在你哥哥身边。”

“一点都不好，Sam。那是地狱。”

“那是 _你的_ 地狱。”

“地狱不属于我。我创造的是恶魔，不是地狱。”

Sam情不自禁显露出诧异之色，这个概念从没出现在他的认知中，不过他猜测这的确更合情合理。还有什么地方能放逐Lucifer？  
“可是地狱相当于……家，不是吗？”

一瞬间Lucifer看起来仿佛被人扇了一巴掌，但随即冷笑取代了先前的失态：“我的家……我被逐出了家。哪怕对魔鬼来说，地狱就是地狱。”

Sam也没想到过这个理论，他极力遏制自己去回想短暂的地狱生活，但某些简短的记忆突然浮现出来。然而大多数回忆仅仅是四面八方的熊熊烈火、不明烧焦物的臭味以及刺耳的尖叫。牢笼之外地狱的每一个角落都是如此，而牢笼之内的情形也好不到哪儿去。Adam畏缩在角落瞪大双眼默不作声。Sam能不用肉眼就感知到Michael的存在——那团强大，极具压倒性力量的光芒。尖叫声不是出自Michael也不是出自Adam之口，Sam嘶声力竭地不断尖叫着，但与此同时还有一个生物与他同样。

有那么一会儿，Sam的目光落到Lucifer的身上，对方正心不在焉地看着自己。

不。Sam硬生生撇开视线自我提醒，他不能这样。他又重蹈覆辙如Lucifer所愿那样受他吸引。只要自己无视对方，Lucifer就会离开。 _离开去哪儿_ ？Sam想知道。他立刻也断绝了好奇的念头——同情魔鬼从来都不是个好主意。

——

最近的一个工作刚结束，他们又踏上了旅程。早上九点Sam沮丧地看着很晚起床的Dean匆匆吃完早餐，两人钻进了Impala。

兄弟旅行途中Lucifer通常会隐匿起来，等到他们在加油站或是吃饭场所停车继而出现。Sam隐约记得Cas曾提过魔鬼不怎么喜欢汽车。不过一等到Sam和Dean踏出旅馆，Lucifer就寸步不离跟在身后。

“准备让我坐在后面吗，Sammy？或者你觉得Dean会不会让我驾驶？”

Sam努力不对Lucifer的问题做出反应，不过他被Dean允许任何人，包括Lucifer，驾驶他珍爱的“宝贝”的想法逗乐了。Sam紧咬下唇钻进副驾驶，继续打定主意不对Lucifer的话予以回应。而魔鬼如他所说的那样坐在后座椅上。

他们行驶了一段时间。Lucifer安静地坐在后面没做出任何惹恼Sam的举动，甚至时不时跟着电台音乐哼起了歌。他看上去享受着音乐。Sam好奇唱歌是否让Lucifer想起天堂。某一刻电台放出了Dean最爱的AC/DC乐队的《到达顶端的路途很遥远》，他的哥哥不知不觉中与魔鬼来了一段超棒的二重唱，结束的时候Sam差点鼓掌喝彩。

到了午餐时间他们停在一家小餐厅附近，在门口顺手拿了一份报纸搜索潜在性的工作。

“有什么收获吗，Sammy？”Dean嘴里含满了牛肉和培根，这是餐厅的特色餐。

“没什么。一起谋杀，但是他们找到了指纹和一把沾满血的刀具，所以听起来应该属于警察管辖的范围。”

Dean露出失望的表情又咬了口食物。

“也许我们可以去看看Garth能不能为我们准备些什么？”Sam用叉子插进他的鸡肉凯撒卷里建议道，忽略Lucifer好奇凝视Dean汉堡的眼神。

“真有肉在里面吗？”Lucifer问，“我只看得出里面全是令人作呕的脂肪和一堆吃起来像肉味儿的碎末。”

Sam觉得最好别把这个信息告诉Dean。

“好吧，听起来不错。”Dean说，“那么就去Garth家，不过得提防他的拥抱。”

等Dean吃完饭，Sam还在意着Lucifer透露的食物所含物质，把他自己没吃完的肉卷推到一边。有时候Sam觉得他们更可能死于在旅途中吃过的劣质食品，而不是狩猎中遭遇的奇怪生物。

Lucifer似乎对Garth的船屋困惑不解，在他们敲门的时候Sam不由自主地注意到了这点。Garth用一贯的热情欢迎了兄弟俩，轮流给Dean和Sam一个熊抱。

“哦，不给我来个拥抱？”Lucifer用戏谑的口吻说，丝毫没有失落。

走进屋后Garth向他们展示了一间狭窄的房间当做客房，里面有两张并排着摇摇欲坠的床。Garth一走开，Dean就发表他们还不如找间附近旅馆居住的感想。

“嘿，至少这能节约开销。”Sam扔下背包说。

“哦说真的Sammy，这床看起来随时要塌了。不过这不构成问题，你不会一直睡在上面，也可能完全用不上。”

Garth给他们有关利维坦的情报，Dean已经投入其中。Sam无视Lucifer，聚精会神地看着Dean。

“这家伙写的字比医生还糟。”Dean喃喃自语坐上床，一条腿搁在另外一条腿上。“看完这个我就睡觉。”

“听起来不错。”Sam坐上自己的床，坚决不去看摇晃脑袋的Lucifer。

“你为什么这么烦恼？要知道睡眠很没效率，想象下如果你拥有一天二十四的时间，你能干更多的活儿。”

Sam紧紧闭起眼睛。

“你不会觉得睡觉很无聊吗？其他的事情都得围绕吃饭睡觉这么无趣的事情打转？”

Sam把脑袋埋进枕头。

“你知道的，别人和你说话的时候无视他们是种粗鲁的行为，Sam。”

“别人睡觉的时候不停唠叨也是种粗鲁的行为。”Sam抬头为自己辩解。

Lucifer只是挑了挑眉毛：“我仅仅想让你保持清醒，Sammy。不能让你感到疲倦。”

“ _为什么_ ？对于某个困在地狱牢笼的家伙，我觉得我的睡眠习惯根本不值得你关心。”

Lucifer停顿片刻，凝视窗外那一片他们刚走进来的码头：“恰恰相反，这是我最关心的事情。”

Sam蹙着眉翻身坐起来：“为什么？我睡觉会对你造成什么可怕的伤害？”

Lucifer的眼神落在他的身上：“我以为你很聪明，Sammy。Dean总叫你学霸不是吗？”

Sam忽略暗讽等待Lucifer的下文。

“我告诉过你，”魔鬼说，“技术上讲我待在牢笼，但多亏了我们之间分享的微弱羁绊，我能和你一起待在人间。现在来看看这组选项，Sammy。牢笼还是这里？你宁愿选哪个地方？”

Sam没有回答。他根本无需作答，答案不言而喻，牢笼还是这里？牢笼还是其他任何地方？答案毋庸置疑。

“好吧，你可以跟在我背后不用在地狱打滚，但这和我睡觉有什么关系？换句话说不睡觉会有什么影响，你为什么这么坚持？”

“ _好好思考一下_ ，Sammy。”Lucifer用一种仿佛对一个反应迟钝孩子解释的口吻说，“一小部分的我不在牢笼而是在你体内，它依赖于你。你以前见过那种不得不努力使自己被别人感知到的幽灵，如果没有人看得见或听得见他们，他们就不复存在。”

Sam的脸上浮现出了然的神色：“你需要我感知你，否则你就无法留在这里。”

Lucifer敷衍地张开双臂假装恭喜对方，“孩子你终于理解了。”他转身走到窗口背对Sam。

“所以说，”Sam屈起双腿抵在胸前，手臂搭在膝盖上继续说，“假如我睡着了，同时我又意识不到你的存在，你就会回到地狱。”

“简单地说没错。”

“回去后你都干些什么？”

“我尽一切可能重新夺回你的注意力。我始终呆在你大脑的某个角落，但那样子更像是和你打电话而不是面对面交谈。”

“我懂了。”

沉默笼罩着他们，几分钟后Lucifer又开口说，“我由衷地向你坦白，就是这么回事。你要知道我没指望你会同情我，纯粹想让你明白利害关系。”

Sam了解他完全没有同情Lucifer的义务，事实上他有一整列彻底憎恨对方的理由。但让Dean经常觉得特别闹心的是，Sam是个极具同情心的人类，不希望任何人受地狱之苦——哪怕是他最糟糕的敌人、哪怕是魔鬼。何况即便他能狠下心，Lucifer总能回来继续大吵大闹四处破坏。

“你不打算留我一个人呆着是吧？”Sam问。

“除非有更好的选项，牢笼怎么看都称不上。”

“你知道的， _我不得不睡觉_ 。”

“而我不得不让你感知我的存在。”

Sam盯了他几分钟，叹了口气用手梳理了一下自己的头发。

“我今天表现得很好。”Lucifer指出，“我还能变得很有用，你可能会得到更差劲的搭档。”

“比魔鬼还差劲？”Sam细声说。

“哦，对别人我能变得十分恐怖。但就像我之前说的，你对我是特别的,Sam。”

“我说不出感同身受。”Sam抬头看着Lucifer，“我能容忍你跟着闲逛，但我是认真的，睡眠很重要。”

Lucifer走到床边，手漫不经心地放在胸前：“你去睡觉，我还是会弄醒你。”

Sam咬着牙齿：“瞧，我这么做并不是为了把你扔回地狱，我 _需要_ 休息。”

Lucifer只是盯着他。

“你不用睡吗？我知道你不用，但是如果天使想睡觉他们做不到吗？”

Lucifer轻耸肩膀：“某种程度上可以，但在牢笼里根本睡不着。你明白那个地方充斥烈火和折磨。”

“行了行了。”不知是出于挫败、疲倦还是破釜沉舟的心理，Sam拖着疲惫的身子爬到床沿抓住Lucifer暗绿色的上衣用力一扯，魔鬼毫无防备地跌在他身边一脸震惊，Sam趁机把他拉上了床。

“假如你试图袭击我，我必须告诉你Sammy，我仍然能打败你。”

“我没打算袭击你，该死。我想要睡觉，现在快躺好。”

在Sam的推动之下Lucifer半信半疑地服从了。他惊讶地看着Sam躺在他身后，“‘好久未抱’这件事是个玩笑，Sam。”

“你想要被人感知，没问题，现在就是了。”Sam伸出手臂搭在Lucifer的腰上。“我现在充分感受到你的存在，而这个时间里我打算睡觉了。”

“Sam——”

“睡觉去，Lucifer。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 我懂了，铺友**

若非近期睡眠质量差到难以入睡，Sam会说服自己他一定是在做梦。即便如此所有证据都指向截然相反的一面。他睁开双眼看见阳光透过小小的窗户照射进来，闹钟闪烁的数字显示着早上八点十二分，更不用提为了看清闹钟，首先映入眼帘的是躺在身边拥有暗金发色的男人。

“嘿。”Dean的喊叫把他的意识带回现实。Sam用一只手支着床坐起身，发现他的哥哥坐在另一张床的床沿，“虽说难得看到你睡到这么晚，但我必须提醒你Garth给我们准备了早餐。”Dean套上衣服站起来，“起床了，Sammy。我闻到培根的味道！”

Sam敷衍地笑了笑，目送Dean离开房间顺着楼下飘上来的油腻香味的方向走去。

伴随Dean的离去，房内顿时笼罩一股尴尬的沉默。Sam躺回床，对下一步要怎么做迷茫不已，他转过头去发现身边的位置空无一人。然而神秘的气氛没有持续太久，他抬起脑袋扫视房间的尽头，看见Lucifer站在那里凝视自己。

“……嗨。”Sam窘迫地打完招呼便立即后悔了。好吧，见鬼的不然他要说什么？有谁为“夜晚拥抱魔鬼入眠”写过什么协议没有？

Sam的尴尬在Lucifer眼里似乎颇为有趣，他勾起嘴角，“早上好，铺友。”

“……别那么叫我。”Sam又瞥了眼闹钟，估算了下时间惊讶地发现他确实得到了一次八小时的睡眠。他甚至都记不得上次感到精力充沛是什么时候。

他翻身起床走到行李袋前开始着装。

Lucifer随性地靠着墙没作出任何行动。

十分钟后Sam穿戴整齐，听到Garth在楼下呼叫他下来，否则Dean将吃光所有的培根。Sam露出笑容朝门口走去，走到楼梯口他敢发誓自己听到Lucifer向他吐出了一句“谢谢”。

——  
目前没有紧迫到值得他们关注的案子，兄弟俩决定把这一天用来搜集利维坦的资料。

Dean坐在沙发上，摆在他面前的茶几上铺满各式各样的文件；Sam占据了主桌边松垮的木椅。至于Garth，他出门协助三十英里外另一名猎人追捕吸血鬼去了。Lucifer在房里走来走去，偶尔凑到Sam肩膀上看几眼笔电屏幕。

“嘿，Sammy。”Dean突兀的叫喊令他的弟弟抬起头来。

“怎么了，Dean？”

“我只是……”Dean犹豫了一下再次开口，“想说很高兴你昨天能睡个好觉。我越来越担心你，你懂得，我知道生活从不顺利。”

Sam尝试扯出一个微笑，“生活什么时候顺利过了？”

“没错，但是……你还好是吧？没更多的…… **问题** ？”

“没有。”Sam迅速扫了眼Lucifer，魔鬼趣味盎然地打量着他们。“我觉得我终于找出解决的办法了。”

Dean点点头，“好极了。不管怎么样，你猜Garth会不会藏些好酒？”

“你已经吃光了他的培根。”

Dean停下朝厨房迈开的脚步瞪了眼Sam，“嘿，培根的味道很棒，伙计。浪费是种罪恶。”

Sam对Dean检查冰箱的举动无奈地摇摇头。忽然之间一叠他正在苦苦寻找、记载硼砂材料的可靠资料在他眼前晃来晃去。他向Lucifer微微颌首以示感激。

“伙计，连啤酒都没有！”Dean砰地关上冰箱门说，“我出去买点吃的，想要什么，Sammy？”

“呃，蛋白棒。”

Dean翻了个白眼，“你吃的东西真诡异，Sammy。”将此话当作告别宣言，Dean抓起Impala的钥匙走了。

“你的哥哥没什么礼貌是吗？”Lucifer说。

Sam微耸肩膀，“他喜欢胡闹而已，说这是身为大哥的责任。”

“那什么是身为弟弟的责任？”

“他侮辱我的时候我就骂回去。比如他骂我婊子，我就骂他混蛋。”

Lucifer陷入了沉默。刹那间Sam有些不太舒服，不仅仅是他无意中又与魔鬼交谈的缘故。在短暂的时间里他曾作为Lucifer的容器，对他来说被Lucifer侵占大脑，所有的思想和记忆都为对方所知可以说是人生中极度痛苦的一次经历。Sam产生了一种彻底被侵犯的感觉，他不愿Lucifer知晓自己全部的个人隐私——哪怕是与Dean微不足道的谈笑。但另一方面，他偶尔能捕捉到Lucifer的思想，没有魔鬼从自己脑海中窥视到的那么栩栩如生，就一两个碎片。至今为止他还记得那几个零星片断，通常是一团明亮的白色光芒，呢喃着一种他无法理解的语言。可也有一些短暂的固态图像，他会聆听到某种情绪波动之下不停重复的一个名字：Michael, Michael, _Michael_ 。

“Michael也能到人间吗？比如依靠Dean什么的？”

听到这突如其来的疑问Lucifer蓦地面对Sam，脸上浮现出一抹不寻常的紧张，“你为什么这么问？”

Sam耸耸肩，“只是好奇，我以为你还想见他。我的意思是……我知道地狱……就是地狱，但你的哥哥还待在下面。”

Lucifer沉静片刻轻声回答，“我凭借你离开令他很生气，他说这是作弊逃避我的惩罚。”

“什么惩罚？是我把你们都扔进牢笼。”

Lucifer不动声色地坐在一旁的椅子上，“类似之前的惩罚，我背叛了我们的父亲、背叛了天堂……背叛了 **他** 。”

“他还耿耿于怀？我是指……”Sam忽然意识到这场对话有多奇怪，不过他还是继续下去，“我不是说你干的就是对的，但局势不同了不是吗？生活一直在变化，总之天启结束了。”

“Michael不会这么容易放手，他始终希望我们那场伟大的命运之战能够降临，凡是能证明他是个 _好儿子_ 就行了。”Lucifer的语气里有种难以忽略的痛苦。

“Dean过去差不多就是那样子，但是——”Sam突然住口，他真要和魔鬼坦诚相对？上帝，他刚觉得自己的人生不会更糟糕了。

Lucifer没有对Sam的戛然而止产生质疑，只是注视猎人起身朝厨房走去的背影。

他需要咖啡——浓郁的清咖啡能让他保持警惕。至少能让他清醒地意识到自己坠入疯狂深渊的那一刻。

_不能再说了。_ Sam告诫自己。 _我猜……他能留下。他只不过想远离牢笼，没问题。但不会再有更多的交流。你表现得就像是他的朋友。_

Sam暗暗下定决心，发誓从今往后要控制住自己。等待开水沸腾的时间里他往两个马克杯里倒入咖啡粉。

他浑然未觉自己是往两个杯子里注入水撒上糖，并且把它们端回桌上。

另一方面Lucifer充分意识到Sam的小小疏忽，他微笑着走到桌边拿起一个杯子，“非常感谢，Sammy。”

Sam仿佛从恍惚的状态中被人拍醒般地跳了起来，他看了眼Lucifer手中的杯子又看了看自己的，脸上露出绝望的表情。他沮丧地发出叹息，把头埋进手里勉为其难地接受自己放松警惕的事实。

“哦别这么沮丧，Sammy。你该为自己感到自豪，你可比你哥哥有礼貌多了。”

Sam耷拉下脑袋无神地盯着桌面。 

——

“你觉得Cas怎么样了？”Dean冷不防朝专心致志于电脑的Sam提出疑问，年轻的猎人从正在研究的新闻报道里抬起头。

他耸了一下肩膀，“我不知道，Dean。我感觉不太好，你知道的，因为他现在承受的本来是属于我的疯狂。”

“嘿，那是迫不得已。好吧，我猜是这么回事。你要明白我既不希望Cas受折磨，也不希望你受折磨。不过公平来讲，首先错的是Cas。”

“但是那时候他并不是真正的自己。”

Dean好奇地看着Sam，“你很善良，没有为此责怪他。”

Sam又耸了耸肩，“不管怎么样我们都会卷入混乱，Dean。我觉得把责任归咎于别人没什么意义。”

听到这句话Dean不由扬起眉毛，“一个人都没有？你确定？包括Azazel？”

Sam眉头皱在一起，但他摇了摇头，“我不是说任何人对我们做的任意一件事情都是对的，但是……人类或是恶魔，他们都有自己的理由，Dean。他们做的是不对，但你得好好思考一下，他们犯下那些错的时候确实认为自己是正确的。我猜那不过是……价值观的冲突致使我们立场不同。”

Dean似乎考虑着Sam的话，最终拉长了脸说，“你太高尚了，Sammy。接下来你就要告诉我Lucifer只是被人误解。”

Sam的视线不知不觉飘落到坐在角落的魔鬼身上。“我不会那么说，但是他那么做有自己的原因。我再说一次，所有人都有属于自己的信仰，Dean。”

“实在太高尚了，Sammy。”Lucifer说。

Sam紧咬下唇决定快速把话题进行下去，“我知道你担心Cas，Dean。你是他的好朋友。”

Dean含糊地承认了，“他是……你知道的……我们中的一员，对吧？就像Bobby总说的那样：‘并不是有血缘才叫家人’。”

回忆起往事Sam微微一笑，“虽然这么说，但你和Cas关系很好，如果你那么担心就该去探望他。”

Dean诧异地抬起头，“什么？不，就算我很担心那家伙，我们还有更重要的事情需要处理。除此之外，我们马上就要着手农作物的工作了。”

“那不是紧急事件，”Sam坚持地说，“事实上，我偶然发现了一个潜在性的案子。”他指着电脑屏幕，“离这不远。看起来就像个普通鬼魂，我能处理。”

“嘿，我不会放你一个人。”

Sam瞪了眼Dean，“Dean，我是成年人，一个人应付得了。何况我也想知道Cas怎么样了，你去看看他吧。”

“可是——”

“没有可是，Dean，去吧。”

有那么一瞬间Dean似乎还想争执，最终他放松肩膀叹了口气，“好吧，不过我会打电话检查你。”

“没问题，但说实话别担心，这又不是我第一次猎魔。”

Dean笑了笑，“对，我想也是。”

Sam点点头，“好极了，看来我们要和Garth道别了。我会在事件发生的附近租个房间，等你探望好Cas就来找我。”

“行，但我要开走Impala。”

Sam微笑着晃动脑袋，“别说得好像我有那么一瞬间以为你不会那么干一样。”

Dean上楼收拾行李，Sam叹了口气动手对潜在性的任务做起笔记。

“好了好了，Sammy。”Lucifer发出声音，差点把暂时遗忘魔鬼存在的Sam吓得跳起来，“只有你和我在一起的短途旅行，谁都会以为你只是想找机会和我独处。”

——  
告别（以及勉强拥抱）Garth之后，两兄弟分道扬镳踏上不同的旅程。

不像Singer车库拥有大量备用车，Garth没有多余的车子借给他们。Sam不得不前往市中心，随手偷了一辆他觉得不会被人惦记的破旧汽车。

Lucifer坐在一旁的副驾驶，背靠车椅丢给Sam一个不容忽视的矫揉造作的笑容。

他们等到天亮才离开，Sam又在Garth家摇摇欲坠的床上补充了九小时的睡眠，Lucifer依旧躺在他身边。Sam永远不会承认自己醒来后静静在床上躺了十分钟，享受从魔鬼身上传递出的清凉体温。同时他也注意到一股陌生的气息——仿佛火焰燃尽后的灰烬，混合另外一种他最终推断为修剪过的草坪的味道。他能理解灰烬的气味，但青草和奇怪的自然气息令他情不自禁好奇那股味道是否来自天堂——纯粹的字面意义。

他被始料未及的体育解说声打断思绪，广播的内容一下子切换成天气播报，接着变成了一首流行歌曲。Sam意识到Lucifer在调试电台。

“ _那是_ 什么？”听见广播里有人唱出《江南Style》的旋律，魔鬼惊异的口吻中带着几分躁动。

Sam抑制不住的大笑出声，把车子拐了个弯，“这是目前流行榜上名列榜首点击率最高的歌曲。”

“你们人类把那称作 _歌曲_ ？”

“显然是这样。”

Lucifer看上去彻底被冒犯了，立刻把广播转到其他频道，“那群学唱第一个音符羽翼未丰的唱诗班天使唱的都比这个好多了。”

Sam瞬间被自己想象出的一群身穿白色长袍、表演《江南Style》的迷你天使逗乐了，“那么说所有的天使都有……职务？”

“本质来说。”Lucifer终于找到一个姑且能接受、播放威豹乐队专辑的电台。“所有天使都有工作，不过只有少数拥有领导地位。”他的语气中带着明显的骄傲。

“你知道Cas的工作是什么吗？或者退一步来说过去的工作。”

“我听说他是掌管星期四的天使，除此之外我猜他只是个普通士兵。”

“天堂还有其他什么职务？”

“数以百计，天堂必须拥有系统才能平稳运作。”Lucifer轻声说，“就像你们人类对应银行政治方面的琐碎工作。”

无视Lucifer对于自己种族的讽刺，Sam继续问，“其他大天使的工作是什么？”

“你可能知道Gabriel担当信使，Raphael负责治疗，而Michael……”Lucifer短暂地踌躇了一下。Sam不禁注意到魔鬼对谈及他的哥哥始终心存不安，“Michael是上帝的首席战士兼保护者，你肯定知道他领导天堂的军队。”

Sam无疑联想到Dean不久前将自己暗示成一名战士，他同样注意到Lucifer谈及所有的兄弟与他们的职务用的都非过去时态，尽管以当前的状态而言……

“你后悔过吗？”Sam充满好奇地问，“关于堕天？”

Lucifer凝视着挡风玻璃拒绝回答。“你对你现在的生活后悔过吗，Sam？”他反问，“你可以拥有一个正常的人生——未来成为律师的大学男孩，尽管如此你成为了一名猎人。我猜我们注定要扮演某种角色。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 实际交流**

“Sammy，Sam， _Sammy_ 。”

他呻吟了一声勉强睁开眼睛从睡梦中清醒过来，“你说过你再也不会吵醒我了。”Sam低吼，把Lucifer从床垫上推开。  
Lucifer白了他一眼，不悦的口吻中带着几分消遣，“我遵守承诺，Sammy。但你的手机一直响个不停。”

Sam眨眨眼，这才听到充当背景音乐反复嗡鸣的声响。“……哦。”他伸手摸向床头柜赶在铃声停止前接通电话，“你好？”  
“嘿，Sammy。”Dean的声音通过线路传了过来，“我只是检查一下你，一切都好吗？”

“对，我很好。呃，Cas怎么样？”

“他……至少他看起来很高兴。你要知道，他还不太像自己。”

Sam叹了口气，“没错。我猜我们只能尽量往好的一面期待。”

“好吧，案子进行得如何？你发现什么了吗？”

“现在是早晨，Dean。给我点时间。”

“十点半了，Sam。”

Sam转过头眯起眼睛看向闹钟，令他惊恐的是屏幕显示的时间确实临近十点四十五分。“哦。”

“别告诉我你还在睡觉？”Dean不敢置信地问。

“ _没有_ 。”Sam立即反驳，“怎么可能？只是……早餐排了很长队。就是这样，花了我一点时间。”

不知是接受了这个说辞还是根本不在乎，Dean没有追问下去，“行，给我小心点好吗？”

“没问题，以后再给你打电话。”Sam叹着气挂断电话把手机扔回床头柜。他重新躺回床，目光慢慢落在躺在身边一只手支着脑袋的Lucifer身上。

“没关系，Sammy，我原谅你。”

Sam又叹了口气转而盯着天花板，“对不起。”他休息了一会儿又瞥了眼闹钟，“你知道吗，凡是过了十点你就可以叫醒我。”

——

“你为什么从来不用正常的坐姿？”

Sam突然注意到Lucifer不管是坐在椅子还是其他家具上要么喜欢趴在椅背上，要么喜欢侧身坐。吃完早餐他们回到旅馆房间开始研究案情，Sam看见Lucifer别扭地坐在离他一臂之远的椅子的一侧扶手之上，双脚踩着椅面。

Lucifer对他露出慵懒的笑容，“我想是出于习惯，我习惯给翅膀留出空间。”

Sam扬起眉毛，“所以你的翅膀，它们……它们被扯下来没有？”

“ _没有_ 。”Lucifer当即否认，Sam的想法让他难以忍受，内心泛起怒火，“我见过你们人类对我的一些荒谬的描述和揣测。但是天使不会切下同胞的翅膀，就像你不会砍掉其他人类的肢体。”

“所以你的翅膀还在？”

“当然，Sammy。Castiel没给你们解释过吗？我拥有翅膀，只不过无法通过人类肉眼看见而已，可以把它们想象成由灵魂组成的织物。”

Sam理解地说，“你说得对，Cas说你们的真实形态非常……夺目。”

“就是这样。”Lucifer愉快地附和，“不过我可以让它们变得不那么明亮。”

Sam咽了口唾沫没有错过这句暗示。突然之间他对Lucifer挑起自己的好奇心而有所局促，他没有应答只是不舒服地在椅子里动来动去，想将精力集中于眼前的文件。

突如其来的耀眼光芒使得Sam无法看清书页上的文字，他畏缩了一下瞬间感觉自己明明低头看书却仿佛凝视太阳，但很快闪耀的光线淡去转化成柔和的金色光晕，Sam抬起头对着朦胧的景象眨了眨眼睛。

不可思议的是他首先将视线聚焦在Lucifer的脸上，魔鬼自然而然地扬起一抹洋洋得意的笑容，他显然知道这么做绝对会给人留下深刻的印象。而且的确如此，Sam不得不承认。Lucifer的翅膀颜色很淡，硕大的羽翼炫耀似的展现出优美的姿态，在狭窄的房间里翅尖几乎触碰到另一头的墙壁。翅膀上的羽毛并非Sam猜测天使会拥有的那种纯白，而是混合了少许淡金，比Lucifer肉身的发色更为明亮。  
“呃……哇喔。”Sam瞪大双眼脱口而出，“我以为你的翅膀……被烧焦或者会长着蹼。”

Lucifer轻笑出声，“不，地狱对你们的Castiel没有造成身体上的伤害，也不会对我造成任何影响。天使很强大，大天使就不用说了。何况我很重视我的外表。”

“虚荣不是一种罪孽吗？”Sam半开玩笑地说，窘迫地低下头看着堆在面前的文件。

Lucifer笑着转过头用眼角余光凝视Sam，“好吧，如果那是我被逐出天堂的另一个理由，就只能责怪上帝了，是他对我说我是他所有孩子中最漂亮的一个。”

Sam对这句话充满疑惑。想象Lucifer的确与上帝有过交谈对Sam的大脑来说信息量有些太大了，但他猜测那一定是很久很久以前的事——来自父亲与儿子之间的交流、赞美以及争执。

“另一个天使Anna曾说过只有四个天使见过上帝的容貌。”

Lucifer点了点头，“显而易见不是吗？”他轻柔地收拢翅膀，“他最年长的四个天使，Michael、我、Raphael和Gabriel。”  
意识到Lucifer所言非虚，Sam的脸上露出恍然大悟的神色。他瞬间很想问对方一句“上帝长什么样子”，但及时打消了这个念头。涉及上帝的疑问似乎不怎么恰当，Sam自惭形秽地想。

然而他的好奇心仍然没有消失，“我听说他最爱你。”Sam温柔地说。

“大概吧。”Lucifer咕哝着转过头凝视窗外，“你知道吗，不是每个天使都闪烁相同亮度的光芒？但我是所有天使中最明亮的。”  
“我听过把你叫做‘光明使者’、‘晨星’诸如此类的名字。”

Lucifer温和地笑了，“我喜欢这些称呼而不是——打个比方，撒旦。”

“我听其他天使叫你Luci。”Sam的口吻中隐藏着调笑的意味。

令他惊讶的是Lucifer反而加深了笑容，“你们人类和愚蠢的性别观念，我的兄弟一直叫我Luci。”

Sam好笑地摇着脑袋扫了一眼闹钟，“好了，我要继续调查这个案子，安静点， _Luci_ 。”

——

花费数小时最终干掉鬼魂之后，Sam一只手揉着眼睛拖着疲惫的身躯走回房间。

“她把你耍得团团转。”Lucifer在他身后关上门发表评论。

Sam只发出一声叹息作为回应，把沾满血的银质匕首往茶几上一扔，累得倒在一张扶手椅上。他闭上眼睛想要休息几分钟。  
“Sam，Sammy？”

在漫长的追逐中鬼魂重重地推了他一把，害他的脑袋撞上坚硬的地板，目前是凌晨两点半，Sam感到昏昏欲睡。

_“Sammy。”_

他真的只不过想坐下休息一会儿，然而等到他懒洋洋地重拾意识，天色早就亮了起来。他眉头一皱，刹那间不知道自己为什么会躺在椅子里，然后意识到自己肯定打了瞌睡。

“该死。”Sam喃喃自语，用手指梳理乱糟糟的头发。坐着睡觉让他觉得浑身不适，但另一件事惹得他心神不宁。有什么事情是他必须要做的吗？他肯定忘了什么。

他叹了口气站起身，走到窗口把肮脏的窗帘布完全拉开。太阳才刚升起晨曦的光辉洒向天际……

光？“Lucifer。”

Sam转过身扫视房间，但房内除却自己空无一人，他独自站在屋里而Lucifer……

愧疚感席上心头，Sam无视内心泛起的莫名怪诞，穿过房间走进浴室看了一眼。浴室内也没有其他人，他走到屋外检查了一遍，可外面天色尚早。

_“Lucifer。”_

后方传来模糊的翅膀拍动声，Sam屏住呼吸迅速转过身。当他发现魔鬼一脸阴郁的站在身后，便如释重负地舒出一口气。  
“你——“

“回牢笼了，没错。”

Sam的眉毛皱在一起，“抱歉，我一定——”

“睡着了，没错。”Lucifer看也不看他一眼，“为了你，我很听话。我努力过了，Sammy。我不会轻易为了什么人就妥协。”  
“你没试着吵醒我？”

“当然有。”Lucifer咬牙切齿地说，“但你毫无知觉，我与你之间的联系非常薄弱。”他停顿了一下，“Michael对我很生气。”  
Sam不安地挪动了一下身子。

“而我对你很生气。”Lucifer的语气变得冷酷无情，完全不像之前互开玩笑时的轻松诙谐，“我把怒气发泄在你同父异母的弟弟身上。”

Sam立即抬起头，“你说什么？你伤害了Adam？”

Lucifer点点头，漠不关心的态度让Sam十分反感。

“你做了什么？”Sam问，“他什么都没干，他甚至都不该待在下面。”

“没有谁该待在下面。”Lucifer反驳，“但就因为你决定打个瞌睡，我就回到那个地方。”

“我告诉过你我不是故意的。”Sam双手握成拳咬着牙说，“于是你就把仇恨报复在Adam身上。”

Lucifer无所谓地耸耸肩。

Sam摇了摇头，“我不懂自己为什么会感到惊讶，你是魔鬼，谎言的主宰者不是吗？你那些所有不合理的友好行为都是虚伪的。”  
Lucifer望向Sam，“Sam，我之前说过绝不会对你撒谎。所以我才诚实地把我对你弟弟做的一切告诉你。”

Sam的眼睛眯了起来，内心的愤怒不可思议地慢慢消退。但最重要的是他感到了无尽的背叛……

不过话说回来他答应Lucifer能留在这里，或许对方也感觉到同等程度的背叛。

“Lucifer，我关心Adam。你不能伤害我所关心的人。”

Lucifer双臂抱胸，“我很生气。”他简单地说。

Sam必须承认Lucifer至少没有说谎，他叹息着决定从最小限度上给予对方同等回馈。“对不起我睡着了，但我对你伤害我的弟弟感到非常生气。”

“魔鬼伤害人类，Sam。就是那么回事。”

“不是所有，你说你不会伤害我。”

“我没有不是吗？我绝不会让你受到危险。”

“伤害我的弟弟就等于伤害我，该死的你为什么要这么做？”

Lucifer小幅度耸了耸肩，“愤怒。就像我说的，我生你的气。我不会伤害你，Sam。但其他人类我一点都不在乎。”

Sam无奈地叹息道，“别把我想得太特别。”

Lucifer一语不发将双手背在身后平静地看着窗外逐渐变亮的天空。

“别这么做了。”Sam说，“向我保证你不会伤害我任何一个兄弟，哪怕你有机会。向我保证你不会伤害任何我所关心的人。”  
“这对我有什么好处？别以为我有一颗善心。”

“我根本没那么想。”Sam说，“但你很清楚对你来说好处是什么，我会让你留下。”

Lucifer慢慢面对他，“你之前说过。”

“根本上说我没有。”Sam说，“根据我的回忆，我不过是同意容忍你的存在。我会答应仅仅因为我迫切需要睡眠，但是……”他顿了顿把一只手插进头发里，“现在我是认真的，你能留下，只要你保证别骚扰其他人。”

Lucifer似乎考虑着Sam的诺言，“好吧，只要我待在这里，其他人都不会被牵扯进来。”

“我能把你说的当作同意吗？”

Lucifer缓缓将目光对上Sam的眼睛，“我猜是的。”

——

那一晚Sam上床后努力告诫自己，他会产生舒适感是因为不用僵硬地躺在椅子上休息的缘故，绝非Lucifer躺在身边使然。  
两小时前他就打算给Dean打电话，但趴倒在被子上右边贴着Lucifer，他失去了打电话的动力。

“老大哥不会担心吗？”Lucifer仿佛阅读了他的心思开口询问。Sam但愿那不是真的。

他耸耸肩，“Dean总喜欢大惊小怪。一到早上我就会给他打电话，总之现在很晚了。”他叹了口气把被子从身底下扯出来胡乱地盖住自己和Lucifer的腰，“我要睡了。”Sam稍微靠了过去保证Lucifer与自己呆在一起，避免没有得到充分接触自己就坠入梦乡。通常情况下Lucifer后背贴着Sam的胸口，但今天魔鬼已经与他面对面躺在一块儿，Sam只能缩短彼此的距离，让Lucifer的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上。他们贴的很近，但即便如此Sam还是把手搭在Lucifer的腰间，以防万一。


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 我会表现得很好**

“嘿，Dean。对，案子解决了……不，很好很顺利……我还在旅馆，不过你打算过来的话，我想我找到下一个任务了。”

“我当然会来。”Dean愤慨地说，“我最多只放弃一个任务，何况Meg掌控了Cas的病情。好吧，就我能接受一个恶魔采取控制权的状态而言。”

“他会没事的。”Sam自信地说，“不管怎么样去拿张纸，我把旅馆地址告诉你。”他念出了旅馆小卡片上的地址，得到Dean允诺几个小时就能到达的保证之后他挂断了电话。

“那么下一个案子 _是_ 什么？”Sam把手放在桌上，Lucifer直接坐上桌面询问。

“科罗拉多州的吸血鬼，看上去有一整群。”Sam用笔的末端指了指报纸上列举的一连串“该地区发生血腥暴力袭击年轻男性事件”的标题。

“多可爱的生物。”Lucifer冷淡地评论，“比你们人类中的谋杀犯更讨厌。”

Sam疑惑地看着他，“所以说你从没伤害过一个灵魂。”他特意拖长语调。

“我只有在必要的情况下才会屠杀。”Lucifer强调说，“你们人类存在这个世界上之前，根本就没有谋杀这个概念。”

“但动物总是自相残杀。”

“可能是为了食物，那其实算不上谋杀。你们人类却会因为可笑的理由消灭别人，有时候甚至不需要理由，你们就称之为战争。”

Sam不得不承认Lucifer说的有道理，“你把所有异教神都杀了。”

“就像我所说的，我有充分的理由。平心而论他们也想杀我。”

Sam翻了个白眼，没觉得Lucifer的杀戮不可避免，但他心里清楚争辩下去毫无意义。

“总之，你打不打算帮我调查？”

——  
Dean抵达旅馆的时候，Sam和Lucifer已经分析出谋杀的规律，限定了受害人的年龄范围和性别，包括属于上流人士这一点。

“我们的吸血鬼对富翁情有独钟。”Dean刚安顿下来，Sam就向他说明情况，“有些喜欢对特定目标下手，这样更便于我们的追踪。”

“留下痕迹的吸血鬼，听起来不错。”Dean说，“看来我们最好沿着这条线索追下去。”

“没问题。”

Sam抓起他的小行李袋扔进Impala，身子钻进副驾驶座。耳朵左方和后方同时传来车门关上的声音。

“你在这个案子上花了多少时间？”Lucifer倾身向前靠着Sam的椅背问道。

“很多。”Sam回答说。毫无意外的Dean立即向他投射困惑的眼神。“呃……”

“你在和谁说话？”

“没有人。”Sam迅速回答，“对不起，我在自言自语。”

“……行。”Dean迟疑地说，“那么什么很多？”

Sam尴尬地清了清嗓子，故意低头看着握在手中的调查文件，“吸血鬼。”他笨拙地寻找借口，“我估计可能会有一大群。”

“那么我们最好把刀磨得锋利点。”Dean启动引擎说。

驾驶途中兄弟俩没再进行什么交谈，只有收音机里播放的旋律回荡在车内。Lucifer似乎欣赏着Dean的音乐品味，奔驰在安静的美国乡村小路上他坐在后座听得津津有味。

行驶数小时他们赶在日落之前抵达目的地，在当地旅馆的一楼开了一间房。

“我不在的几天里有没有很无聊？”Dean习惯性选择左边的床趴了上去。

“我能克服几天没有你的日子，Dean。”

Dean温柔地笑了，“啊，不过我以为你会觉得寂寞，Sammy。除非你有伴？”他暗示地挤眉弄眼。

Sam不由自主地红了脸立马摇头，“我一直在工作，Dean。”

“我懂。”Dean漫不经心地加了一句，“不过偶尔休息一下没什么不好。”

Sam无奈地转了转眼珠，抑制自己反驳的冲动。他在自己那张床的床边坐下，一旁的Lucifer露出饶有兴致的表情。

——

“Sam，你看上去就要从床沿摔下去了。”

Sam迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，伸直胳膊支撑上半身望着他的哥哥，“你说什么？”

“你，”Dean侧躺着面对Sam，“你为什么直接睡在床沿？”

Sam张开嘴想要辩解，一时间却找不到适合的理由。他支支吾吾地说，“呃，我……床这一边躺着最舒服。”说完挤出一个牵强的笑容耸了耸肩。

Dean皱着眉头拉长了脸，“好吧，既然你这么说。”他轻轻翻了个身阖上眼，“那我们就好好睡一觉。一旦找到吸血鬼的巢穴，我们就要大干一场。”

“对。”Sam说着躺了回去，“晚安。”

一到这里他们就利用剩余的时间搜索情报，追踪了一些线索可惜收获甚微，兄弟俩决定休息一晚等明早再继续调查，说实话Sam对此充满感激。经过一天的长途跋涉，按照他们以往假扮警察的套路在警局和验尸房之间奔波转悠，能上床睡觉而不是整晚追踪吸血鬼让他十分高兴。

没错，就是这个理由。他 _累坏了_ ，仅此而已。Sam彻底忽视自己从来不是会受熬夜影响的类型……

他叹了口气侧过身望着天花板。

“你躺在那边没问题吗，铺友？”

听到这个问句Sam惊讶地眨了眨眼，他稍微偏过头凝视安分躺在另一半床的Lucifer，魔鬼的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。 _铺友_ ？Sam曾讨厌这个嘲弄式的小小昵称，但如今讽刺的是他逐渐喜欢起这个称呼。然而以目前的状态来说Sam更诧异于Lucifer看起来真诚地为他担心。“没事。”他轻声说，扫了一眼确保Dean睡着了。“我很好。”

“魔鬼知道你是不是在说谎，Sam。”Lucifer温柔地说。

Sam轻叹一声肩膀微微上扬，“只是……假如Dean发现…… _我们的状态_ ，他会发疯。他会觉得 _我已经_ 疯了。”他停顿了一下，“也许我是疯了。”

“我见过更疯狂的人。”Lucifer指出。

Sam不自觉地勾起嘴角，“我猜你见过。”他若有所思咬住下唇，“这个……不像过去，现在的情况完全不同。”

“我能因为表现出色得到一枚奖章吗？”

Sam笑了起来，不安地瞄了眼仍然熟睡的Dean。

“不过说真的， Sam。”Lucifer的语气比平常温柔许多，“你……对我很好，你不必这么做。没有人会同情魔鬼，除非是为了获得利益。”

“你依旧是个抱着荒谬信念，不切实际的自恋狂。”Sam的目光盯着天花板说道，“但你听话的时候是个很不错的同伴。”

“为了你，我会表现得很好。但是，我只为你。”

“记住你的承诺。”Sam隐隐提醒Lucifer，语气中带着一丝斥责，“只要你履行诺言就能待在这里。”

Lucifer轻点了下头以示回应。

Sam舒了口气心不在焉地注意到Lucifer把手臂搭在自己的胸膛上，他闭上眼妥协的把脸靠在Lucifer的头顶上，任由意识渐渐飘远。

——  
第二天早上Dean先醒了过来。他坐起身揉着眼睛，好奇地瞥了一眼怎么看都像是会在睡梦中摔下床的Sam。Dean困惑地摇了摇头，踢掉被子走进浴室。

脑中过滤了一遍今天的计划，Dean漱好口把水吐在水槽里。

他和Sam能像从前那样仅仅处理常规案件的生活简直棒透了。当然，别想到Cas呆在某个精神病院会让人好受点。但与近期发生的一连串事件相比，这是他们长久以来应付的最简单的局面。

Dean用毛巾擦了把脸，转身走进卧室。

“——我们会做的。”

Dean走到门口停下脚步，疑惑地盯着他的弟弟。Sam突然扭过头望着他，脸上带着愧疚的神色——这点毫无疑问。

“嘿，Dean。”

“……嘿，Sammy，你刚在和谁说话？”

Sam心神不宁地晃动身体，“呃……就我一个人。对不起，我又自言自语了。”

Dean的眉头蹙在一起。

“好吧，你知道就之前发生的一切，”Sam窘迫地继续说，“我……我猜这么做能理清我的思路。”他耸耸肩似乎不再紧张，又或是相信Dean会接受他的解释，“能让我保持理智。”

Dean稍稍放松下来但神情还有几分烦躁，“但你说你没事了。”

“对，”Sam坚持自己的观点，“我很好，但有些事需要时间慢慢恢复，我觉得你最清楚这点，Dean。”

Dean叹息道，“好吧，我想是的。”

Sam勉强扯了扯嘴角，“嘿，我跟自己说话肯定不是你遇见过最诡异的情况不是吗？”

Dean轻笑出声，愉快地接过Sam转换的轻快口吻继续往下说，“对，我猜我见过更恐怖的。不过你可别养成习惯。”

“好。”Sam说。

Dean点了点头穿过房间找寻衣物，但他依然用眼角余光观察Sam。他的弟弟看上去很好，至少很快乐，忙着整理今天要处理的文件。然而正当Dean准备转过头去，他敢发誓他看见Sam近似松了口气，对空气投射了一个眼神。

——  
“好吧，Dean在的时间里我们不能交流。”Sam宣布说，一边调整白衬衫的硬领一边关上租借的车的车门。

同一时间出现两条线索，导致Dean前去有可能是吸血鬼巢穴的地方探查，留下Sam处理一个悲伤的寡妇——她发现自己的丈夫被人撕开喉咙，而且据称目睹罪犯令人难以置信地从三楼窗户脱逃而出。

“Dean大部分时间都在附近，Sammy。”Lucifer跟着Sam走在前往被害者家属的路上，“你不会让我一整天都无聊的是吧？”

Sam白了他一眼敲了敲门，“我肯定你熬得住，就那么几个小时。我得适应假装你不在这里。”

Lucifer出人意料的瞬间表现出极不自在的模样，“Sam……”

Sam奇怪地朝他看去，“怎么了？”

“感知，记得吗？如果你彻底无视我，我就会回到下面去。”

Sam的脸上浮现出醒悟过来的表情，他点点头，“对。恩……别担心，我不会无视你。如果你听到Dean过来的声音记得提醒我好吗？要是被他发现，你知道他会发疯的。”

“我能成为你最出色的守望员，Sammy。”Lucifer向他保证。门被打开了，魔鬼兴致勃勃地注视着眼睛浮肿的黑发女人。

Sam挺直身子进入警察模式，“你好，夫人。很抱歉在这种困难的时期打扰你，但我们对你丈夫的死亡有些疑问。”他翻出FBI的伪造证件，“我们能聊一会儿吗？”

女人对FBI探员出现在自己家门口感到震惊不已，尽管如此她还是同意地往后退了一步允许Sam入内。不知是因悲痛笼罩触发的神经过敏还是本身急躁的性格，一等Sam踏进屋子她就猛地关上门，房门差点砸中准备走进来的Lucifer。

Sam不经意地抖动了一下，为了保持严肃的气氛抿紧嘴唇。Lucifer对着女人吐了吐他的分叉舌头，对方丝毫没有察觉，带领他们走进客厅。

客厅狭小通风效果很差，屋内放置着陈旧过时的家具。Sam坐在一张磨损的绿沙发上，女人在旁边的扶手椅坐下。

“把你记得的所有细节告诉我，夫人。哪怕是琐碎不相关的事情也可以，每个小细节都可能帮得上忙。”

女人开始叙述自己看到一个男人以一种超乎寻常的速度从她丈夫的尸体移动，Sam分了一半的注意力观察到Lucifer似乎寻找什么似的在屋里走动。他只留意听到女人狂乱地呢喃“可能是出现幻觉”和“古怪的牙齿”，此时Lucifer指着用于遮掩窗户的窗帘布上的某样东西——这里是犯人逃跑的地方。

Sam礼貌地请求女人给他一杯咖啡，诱导对方离开房间之后便迅速起身检查窗帘。他凑近海蓝色的织物，在上面找到一根金色的长头发。

“干得好。”Sam压低嗓子说。

“也许我应该当个猎人。”Lucifer开玩笑地说，双手负在身后对Sam露出洋洋得意的笑容。

过了二十分钟他们离开了屋子，那根头发被安全的装进一个小小的塑料袋。

“如果我们能把头发带到警长办公室，他们就能利用DNA扫描。但愿他们能告诉我们吸血鬼的身份是谁。”Sam掏出手机，“我最好把最新进展通知Dean。”

——

把视线从监视几小时的目标移开，Dean放下望远镜从副驾驶椅子上拿起嘟嘟作响的手机按下接听键。“你好？”

“嘿Dean，”Sam的嗓音从通讯线路的另一头传了过来，“我从那个寡妇的家得到一些情报，也许凭借DNA我们就能找到吸血鬼。”

“干得好，Sammy。”

听着Sam把信息传达给自己，Dean分了一部分心思继续监视旧仓库——十分钟前他看到几个模糊的身影走了进去。等Sam说完，Dean让他的弟弟与自己汇合，准备冲进去砍掉几个吸血鬼的脑袋。Sam答应造访完警长办公室就会尽快过来。

和Sam道了别Dean刚打算挂断电话，电线另一头传来一阵古怪含糊的噪音使他迷茫地皱起眉头，重新把手机放回耳边仔细聆听。

Dean听到类似织物摩擦接收器的响声，随后是引擎发动的声音。

“这个笨蛋忘记挂电话了，”Dean自言自语说，准备切断通话但Sam的声音阻止了他。

“所以，我们准备干掉那些吸血鬼，案件应该就能搞定了。”

Dean的眉头拧在一起。没错，他知道他们要这么做，但听起来Sam不像是和他说话。上帝，难道他喜欢自言自语的小毛病严重到要把自己的生活重复一遍？

“那得取决我们什么时候干完才能走，假如太晚，今晚可能会住在昨天的旅馆。”

现在Dean开始焦虑起来，如果Sam不是用平静的口吻自言自语，他会觉得他的弟弟像这样和自己说话的情况实在很不妙。话说回来，Dean听说过与自己交谈有助于整理思绪，但是——

那是什么？电话线路发出尖锐刺耳的噪音，夹杂着一个几不可闻的声响。Dean庆幸能有线路的干扰，否则要是把那声音放大些听起来恐怕会使人极不舒服。事实上他确定自己从前听过这种声音——伴随着爆裂的窗户，听起来就像是白噪声，听起来就像是……像是……

不，绝不可能。但不管怎么样，无论这声音是什么，令人感到惊奇的是它就好像正在与Sam交谈，Sam不是在自言自语。

Dean把手机紧贴耳朵，忽略高音量引发的不适。最终那声音消失了，取而代之的是他的弟弟又开了口。

“对，我和Dean一直共用一间房，主要是因为能省钱。”

噪音又响起，接着他的弟弟轻笑了一下。

“不，只有小孩子的时候我们才睡一张床，而且除非爸爸只订得到那么一间房。不过你说的没错这样会更便宜，但是Dean睡着了会踢人。”

对Sam的抱怨Dean有些不满，“我不会踢人。”他喃喃自语，听到噪音再次出现。

之后Sam回应了一句，“是的，我明白，Luci。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: 真是个烂摊子**

今晚Sam又睡在床的边缘。自他熟睡的半小时里，Dean保持清醒的意识躺在床上审视他的弟弟。

狩猎吸血鬼的行动是一次巨大的成功，通常Dean会很高兴他们捣毁了整个巢穴，然而Sam的隐瞒占据他的大半心神，直接冲淡了这份喜悦。

不过撇开这点，Sam看上去很好。对于这份工作他的态度积极热情，不管是猎杀吸血鬼的专心致志还是工作完成散发出的愉快心情，Sam表现的都很…… **正常** 。即便现在他也是倒头就睡，完全不符合一个焦虑的Winchester应有的症状。但是正常人不会自言自语——甚至更糟，正常人不会看见其他人看不见的东西。

可那是什么？Dean能想出将电话另一头的噪音拿来对比的只有Castiel最初企图与他交流制造的声响。不过……他已经给Meg打过电话确定Cas没接近Sam。他们还认识其他什么天使？就目前剩下的而言？

Luci。他确定自己听到的是这个名字，见鬼的Luci是谁？

唯一似曾相识的名字是……但那不可能。Lucifer下了地狱，Cas移除了之前的……毛病。何况那不过是个小小的幻觉，你不会和幻觉交流。

可是其他的选项同样令人担忧。Luci……Lucy？一个恶魔？这已经不是头一回了。

Dean叹了口气，翻了个身把脸埋进枕头。不管发生什么他都会亲自解决。

——

Dean和Michael有很多共同之处，而这未必是一件好事。一如Michael，Dean有着盛气凌人的习惯，妄图知晓发生的一切事物，其中包括他的弟弟的所有嗜好。

有些事Dean还是蒙在鼓里为妙，至少在Sam看来如此——Lucifer深表赞同。无论Sam如何否认，他们最终希望的结果往往一致。考虑到这个因素，为了自己Lucifer也愿意帮Sam解决现下问题。

当然尽管Lucifer百般不愿承认，如今他的能力受限很大。他只能制造幻象玩弄小把戏，波及的对象还仅限Sam。不过天使拥有各种各样的才能，他显然极富创造力。

Sam睡着之后Lucifer便躺着观察Dean。猎人已经盯了他们一个晚上。好吧，起码是盯着Sam。他的目光充满怀疑，热衷的态度令Lucifer感到厌恶。

他很清楚Dean对自己纠缠他的宝贝弟弟作何感想，对方必定会想方设法从中阻挠，太符合Dean的作风了——老大哥总以为自己认定的才是对弟弟最好的。Dean的“好”点子绝对是摆脱他，那就意味着要把他赶回牢笼。

Lucifer不会回去，想都别想。他明白Sam有多在意Dean，毕竟很久以前他也有个哥哥。但无论兄弟俩如何亲近，依然有Dean弄不明白的事情。而有些事无论是Dean还是其他人永远不会理解。

——

“嘿,Sammy。”第二天清早，Dean整理着行李说，“你觉得我们回Rufus的小屋怎么样？那里应该有关于利维坦的实质性信息。”  
Sam考虑了会儿点点头，“这个计划听起来不错。齐心协力我们才能解决他们，把情报整理起来也不错。”

“那好吧，吃完早饭我们就出发。”

一小时之后他们把行李塞进Impala，Dean发动了引擎。

从科罗拉多州到蒙大拿州耗费了大半天，晚上九点左右他们把车开到小屋门口。

“伙计，这段路程可真长。”Dean推开大门说。

Sam脸上挂着好笑的表情，“我以为呆在那辆车里是你的最爱？”

“嘿，我爱宝贝。”Dean说，“但很可惜，连她都没有一个装满啤酒的冰箱和一张舒适的床。”

“你睡的大部分床我都不会把它称作‘舒适’。”Lucifer插嘴。

“我去检查一下楼上房间的状况。”Dean说，“但愿哪里堆了些干净的床单。”

Sam沉默地点点头，趁哥哥上楼之余走进厨房。他打开冰箱，看见里面发霉的食物忍不住垮下脸来。看起来他们有必要跑一趟超市，更别提把这地方打扫干净。

Dean突如其来的惊叫使Sam蓦地转过身，速度之快差点令他的脑袋撞上冰箱顶部。没等他多做思考，伴随一连串急促的重击，Dean突然扑倒在楼梯的底部。

“Dean！”

Sam急忙跑上前在Dean身边蹲了下来，他的哥哥一时间没从眩晕的状态恢复过来。

“Dean？你没事吧？发生了什么？”

感谢上帝他的哥哥呻吟着眨了眨眼，抬起头看着他。“噢，伙计，我的胳膊。”

Sam身体往后缩了一下注意到Dean的手腕迅速肿胀起来，那个部位看上去似乎一碰就痛，多年来的急救经验让他立刻回去找来绷带。察觉到Dean的手腕只是扭伤没有骨折，Sam如释重负地松了口气，“Dean，发生了什么？”

Dean轻手轻脚坐在地上，把受伤的手臂护在胸前，“我……我不知道。我就站在楼梯口然后……”他皱起眉，“一道光。我没看见从哪里射进来，但它反射出一个东西，就像……就像是一个很明亮的男人，太刺眼我什么都看不清。接着我本能朝后一退就跌下楼梯。”他抱怨说，“老实告诉你，这不是个好主意。”

Sam困惑地蹙起眉，扭过头望向楼梯打算寻找造成灵异事件的蛛丝马迹。然而他的视线抬到一半正巧瞥到站在房间后面的Lucifer，一瞬间他醒悟过来。

没有移开胶着在Lucifer身上的视线，Sam问Dean，“你能走路吗？”

“我没残废，Sammy。”Dean说，站起来验证自己所言非虚，“就一点擦伤。”他转过头面对Sam，“可是Sammy，听我说，我们需要谈谈。我是认真的——”

“之后再说，Dean。”Sam扯开目光，“你受伤了去休息吧，我很快就上楼。”

“Sam——”

“拜托，Dean。相信我就行了好吗？”

Dean一脸抑郁，但最终妥协地转过身小心谨慎地上了楼。

听到卧室房门关上的声音Sam开口说。

“你向我保证过。”

“我迫不得已，Sammy。”

“你 _迫不得已_ 要把我哥哥推下楼梯？！”Sam穿过房间走到恶魔跟前质问，“他真的可能受伤。”

“他的疑心越来越重，Sam，就和你顾忌的一样。”Lucifer眯起眼睛严肃地对上Sam的眼神，“他想摆脱我。”

Sam沮丧地叹息，很快打破视线接触，“他什么都不知道。”

“他产生了想法，Sam。”Lucifer执拗地说，稍微提高嗓音仿佛这么做能使他的观点更为清晰，“ **昨天晚上** 你睡着后他一直在观察你。”  
Sam眼神中闪烁着诧异，可他摇摇头，“没关系，他什么都做不了。实际上他一点想法也没有。”

“要是他 _做了什么_ 怎么办，Sam？之后会怎么样？”

“之后……之后我们会想出解决的对策。”Sam无力地说。

Lucifer勾起一抹冷笑，“对，你的哥哥总是那么通情达理。”他拉长语调，心里清楚Sam认同他的观点。

“无所谓。”Sam说，“他没有能力做任何事。你自己说的，你会在这儿取决于我。”

Lucifer缓缓摇着头视线落到地上，“而你所做的大部分事都取决于Dean。你所有的敌人都明白这个道理，Sam。你最关心的永远是Dean。”

Sam感到既愤怒又挫败，正准备回答却在听到对方的陈述后犹豫了一下，脑海中回荡Lucifer刚才的话语。“我当然关心Dean，他是我的哥哥我爱他，可那不表示我不能关心其他人。”

Lucifer的目光慢慢转回到他的脸上。

“你必须明白，Lucifer。关心别的事物并不意味你就会减少对原本事物的关心程度。”Sam的表情稍微缓和了几分，愤怒逐渐被浓浓的失望所取代。“我试图让你理解，但我觉得你大概永远都有这个心结。你希望别人全心全意只爱你，容忍不了你渴望被爱的对象也爱着其他人。”

听Sam分析自己的心理，Lucifer的脸色愈发阴沉，透露出危险的征兆。但他的眼神闪烁着微弱的光芒，如此细微的线索暗示他有在听。

“那就是你堕天的原因。”Sam慎重的阐述事实，“上帝热爱人类，所以你觉得那肯定代表他会削弱对你的爱。你认为我关心Dean就表示我不会关心你，可是我关心你。”

“这不是什么愚蠢的情感心理问题，Sam。”Lucifer吼道，“我想要阻止Dean找出把我踢回地狱的方法。”

“他办不到，”Sam说，“我不会允许。”

听到这句话Lucifer微微睁大眼睛，不过这几乎令人难以察觉。

“我告诉过你——保证你可以留下，就跟我以为你会遵守诺言不去伤害我在意的人一样。”Sam叹了口气少许后退几步，“但你违背了诺言，Lucifer，你需要得到教训。”

Sam做好迎接强烈抵触的准备。

“一个晚上，我驱逐你一个晚上。”

刹那间Lucifer的神情变得极度恐慌，“不，Sam——”

“明天早上你就能回来。”Sam说完直截了当转过身朝楼梯走去，“然后你可以继续留下，但这一次你必须遵守承诺。”他走上楼梯，经过桌子从上面拿起一把匕首，“至于现在，你打破了自己的誓言。”

Lucifer追在他的后面，“Sam，我没有——他……他想要把我赶走。他会发现的，Sam——”

“一个晚上。”他们来到卧室门口，Sam挽起袖子用刀刃抵住小臂，鲜红色的液体立即从伤口流了出来。他用另一只手的两跟手指沾上鲜血面对墙壁。

Lucifer猜到了他的想法，“不，Sam。 _求你了_ ，我这么做都是为了我们，是为了你， _Sam_ 。”

Sam画了一个圆圈，在圈里填上小小的符号完成细节，全然无视Lucifer拉扯他手臂的行为，无视窗户碎裂地板颤动的幻象。“就一晚。”

“Sam，我不……Sam，我……我——”

Sam痛苦的眼神中夹杂着遗憾，他闭上双眼把手按在符咒上，一阵耀眼的光芒照亮整条走廊，随后Lucifer消失了。

Sam盯着空荡荡的走廊看了几分钟，把袖子拉好颤抖地舒了口气推开卧室门。

不出所料Dean坐在床上等着他，脸上的神色准确无误透露出急于向他弟弟提出疑问的迫切。

“Sam——”

“现在不行，Dean。”

“但是Sam，听着，我知道你身上发生了什么，你——”

“一切都很好，Dean。别担心。”

“不，Sam。我知道有什么不对劲，那道诡异的光线把我撞飞了。你了解什么对不对？你一直在跟什么东西说话，Sam——”

“我说了别管，Dean。”Sam强硬的命令式口吻足以令他的哥哥闭上嘴，他叹着气完全看向Dean，“真的Dean，没事了。你应该好好休息，借助睡眠熬过疼痛。”

Dean不依不饶地提出抗议，Sam全部充耳不闻进入浴室洗去手臂上的血迹。以目前的状态他无法应付Dean喋喋不休的质疑，遭受背叛让Sam一阵心烦意乱，疲惫席卷全身。打击最大的是他确实明白Lucifer的想法，然而他却无法向Lucifer证明对方的错误。这种感觉与Dean及父亲争执不休的矛盾冲突太过相似，从过去的经验教训里他充分意识到有时候严厉的爱必不可少。

仿佛身体的力量瞬间被抽取了一般，Sam转身走回卧室。Dean继续劈头盖脸地提问，Sam只是晃着脑袋嘴巴里咕嘟含糊其辞的话语，脱下衣物爬上床。

最终Dean咒骂一声失望地叹了口气，留下一句“这件事没完，Sam。”便闷闷不乐地翻过身背对他的弟弟。

Sam了解他的哥哥，但目前Dean不是重点。他必须先克服今天晚上。

过了午夜Dean总算进入梦乡，可即便Sam精疲力尽却始终无法入眠。他仰躺在床中央望着天花板。 _一个晚上，就一晚_ 。他明白惩罚的必要性，而且他真诚地希望等到早上Lucifer能领悟他传达的信息。这是解决办法的最佳方案，尽管如是说服自己，Sam整夜都没阖上眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 你和我，共处密室**

清晨六点Sam躺在床上再也按捺不住，他叹着气瞄了一眼熟睡的Dean便坐起身用颤抖的十指打理着头发。

昨晚比他愿意承认的感觉更煎熬。遭Lucifer背叛不是唯一萦绕他的问题，最初几小时过后Sam必须承认他感觉到前所未有的孤独无助。

为了避免吵醒Dean，他小心翼翼地爬下床，蹑手蹑脚偷偷溜出房间。

尽管理论上已是第二天早晨，Sam明白 **清晨** 六点对于结束惩罚还为时过早。为了把时间拖延得更长一点，他擦掉了墙上的驱逐符咒——不管怎么样不能加重Dean的疑心，随后梳洗打理一番走下楼梯。

花费将近一小时思考Lucifer设法返回此地的时间里自己所能采取的相应措施，Sam突然醒悟到他早该想通的一个事实——他拥有控制权。Lucifer的命运的确依赖于他，如同当年夺回身体掌控权将他们一同投入牢笼那般，只要Sam用心无视Lucifer，魔鬼根本回不了人间。

Sam僵硬地坐在一张破旧的沙发中间，视线慢慢转移到墙上的挂钟——六点三十分。他希望Lucifer能理解自己的观点。

闭上眼睛集中精神，几分钟后他就感应到一个熟悉的气息站在面前。Sam迟疑地睁开双眼。

“好了，你满意了？”

无视Lucifer预料之中充满怨恨的语气，Sam双手握在一起仰视魔鬼的脸颊。

一刹那熊熊烈火包围着他。骇人的火焰吞噬他的衣物，炙热的高温令人难辨真伪。可Sam视而不见专注地盯着Lucifer的双眼。哪怕破碎的窗户和崩裂的墙壁也无法令他移开视线。

“你知道吗，我不管是不是要待在地狱，”Lucifer说，“但是我肯定会把你拖下来陪我。”

“你没必要那么做。”Sam不露声色地说，“你能留在这里。”

“你以前就这么说。”

“我是认真的，但你违背了诺言。”

“你真可悲，Sam。还有你那 _小小_ 的诺言。”

Sam站直身子——毫无疑问身高是他令人印象最为深刻的特征。“强势的魔鬼作风对我没有效果。”

“看到你深爱你的哥哥实在温暖人心。”Lucifer漫不经心撇开头的动作令人惶恐不安，他的口吻听上去近似和蔼，“多么甜蜜。试想一下如果灾难降临在可怜的小Dean头上会怎么样。” 

“关心不是弱点，Lucifer。”

“恰恰相反，Sam，那会让你万劫不复。”

Sam耸耸肩，“那也无所谓，反正我关心别人。”

“对 _Dean_ 。”Lucifer双手抱在胸前嘲笑。

“没错，对Dean。”Sam说，“我也关心我的父亲，还有我的母亲，即使我从来没有真正了解过她。Bobby、Ellen、Joe、Garth，我关心我所有的朋友。更何况我也关心你。”

无论Lucifer打算辩驳什么一时之间都说不出口。在那短暂的瞬间，他的脸上毫不掩饰地流露出介于震惊与释怀之间的神色。

“看，这能起作用。”Sam继续说，“我会在意很多、甚至上百个人，但不会因为对这个人的关心就减少对其他人的。或许我是太心软，但那没什么。见鬼，也许我疯了，但无论如何——”他意味深长地看着Lucifer，“我关心你。”

Lucifer沉默了一会儿，仔细审视Sam的脸庞似乎想从对方脸上找到一丝犹豫不决的迹象。“如果你深深地关心我，为什么要把我赶走？”

“因为我需要你得到教训，你必须适应我生命中的其他人,Lucifer。Dean对我来说至关重要，这一点永远不会改变。”Sam叹了口气，“有时你不得不习惯，Dean也一样，否则就找不到解决的办法。你了解如果被他发现他会有什么反应，可如果你包容他，就多了几分让他接受你的机会。”

“魔鬼不会包容，Sam。我不喜欢其他人。”

“你不必勉强。该死，尽情恨Dean没关系，但不管你对他有什么感想，他都待在这里。你也想留在这里的话就只能妥协。”  
Lucifer似乎考虑着Sam的提议。

“我再问你一次，Lucifer。这次我是说真的。”尽管Lucifer避开Sam的眼神，猎人的目光自始至终胶着于对方。“我需要你向我保证，这是我对你唯一的请求，你不会伤害我所在意的人。”

“万一他们想伤害我怎么办？”

“他们伤害你的唯一途径就是通过我，我不会允许那种事情发生。”Sam说，“无论付出什么代价，我向 _你_ 保证，只要你遵守协议，我也会遵守我的。”

Lucifer缓慢回过头直视Sam，“你会让我摆脱牢笼？”

“是的。”

“永远？”

“如果有可能的话，没错。”

“那么我向你保证。”

Sam点点头明白单纯的口头承诺并不具有效力，然而不知何故他发现自己愿意相信Lucifer这一回。他没打算把这次协议当成魔鬼明白他所要传达含义的巨大标志性时刻。但Sam怀着微弱的希冀，最低限度认为或许Lucifer _考虑着_ 他的观点——目前而言这就足够了。Dean曾说过建立第一步关系后必须维护巩固它，Sam确定他的哥哥意指的绝非现在的状态，但Sam觉得这句话仍套用得上。  
他不记得自己什么时候把手搭上Lucifer的上臂。即使微微有些脸红，Sam没有立刻放开手反而安抚性的轻捏了一下Lucifer的手臂。魔鬼回望着他，许久Sam的嘴角扬起一抹笑容。

——  
十分钟后Dean走下楼梯，立即向他的弟弟投射出焦虑的眼神。

Sam明白自己很快就要面对无法回避的质问，但他没有过分担忧。他了解整个局势，清楚明白地知道自己所要做的就是使Dean也明白。可如今他宁愿坐在沙发上给予他的哥哥一个微笑，Lucifer占据了两人位的空间坐在右边，背靠着他的肩膀双手抱胸，双腿惬意地搭在扶手上。

“早上好。”Sam看着Dean坐进一旁的扶手椅。

“你起得很早。”Dean说。

“没错。”Sam回答，“我需要处理一些杂事。”

“杂事？”

“现在解决了。”

Dean看起来并不满意这个解释，“好吧，那么现在你愿意告诉我究竟发生什么了吗？”

Sam局促地扭动了下身子，“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，”Dean脸上慢慢浮现出失望的情绪，“你为什么会和某个我看不见的东西说话？还有某道诡异的光线想把我推下楼又是怎么回事？”

“我告诉过你，Dean，我只不过偶尔自言自语的声音大了些，我没跟别人说话。”

“我听见了，Sam。”察觉他的弟弟试图否认，Dean打断了他，“不，我什么都听见了，就在我们捣毁吸血鬼巢穴之前。你给我打电话但肯定没挂断，然后我……我能听到你们在交谈，就像一场正式的对话。”

Sam努力维持平静的表情不泄露一丝惊讶之色，“我只是——”

“别，Sam。别对我胡扯。你在聊天，绝不是简单的自言自语。你说话的方式就像有人在和你探讨。”

“但什么人都没有。”Sam的抗议很微弱。

“对，那就是真正诡异的地方。”Dean说，“我能听到别人，或者说别的东西。”

Sam挑起眉毛，“你能听到？”

“一种噪音。”Dean说，“某种古怪的高分贝噪音。你知道吗？我以前听过类似的声音，白噪音和明亮的光，我觉得那是个天使，Sam。”

“Cas在医院，Dean，你知道的。”

“Cas不是唯一的天使。”Dean停顿了一下，“也有可能我猜错了。所以那是什么？另一个恶魔？别告诉我你又开始喝恶魔血。”

“没有。”Sam马上说，“当然不会，Dean。我说过我很好。”他叹息着迅速转换话题，“总之，我们应该先找到消灭利维坦的方法。”

Dean看出Sam急于将谈话主题转移到别的方面的企图，可他说的确实没错。“对，我猜是的，但这个话题没完，Sam。”

——

那一夜Sam的睡眠质量得到改善。Lucifer躺在身侧脑袋靠着他的胸，被子盖住他们交缠在一起的双腿。Sam无法否认这种感觉舒适而安心。

早晨醒来Sam发现Dean的床是空的，不过他很快在客厅里找到刚挂断手机的哥哥。

“你在和谁说话？”Sam问，从碗柜上取出一盒麦片检查了一下保质期。

“Garth。”Dean眼神游移避开了他，“他会过来。”

“好极了。”Sam温和地说，意识到这里没有牛奶他皱起眉头把麦片放回柜子。

“这里有盒蛋白棒。”Lucifer打开另一个碗柜。

Sam感激地示意着走到柜子前取出盒子。“你要吗？”他转向Dean问，“我们没剩多少。”

Dean摇摇头，“不用，我从来不喜欢吃那种东西。”

Sam耸了耸肩打开他的临时早餐，屋外传来汽车停下的声音令他抬起视线，“Garth已经到了？他真快。”

“对，其实我昨天晚上给他打的电话。”Dean说，“他刚告诉我他到附近了。”

“好吧，所以说他帮我们一起追踪利维坦？”

“差不多。”

Sam察觉到他的哥哥把手伸向衣服里袋，还来不及移动就看见大门突然被撞开，Garth踏进房间手中举了把枪对准他。与此同时Dean也采取相同的行动。

“伙计们？”Sam未加思索脱口而出，“搞什么鬼？”

“这是为了你好，Sammy。”Dean说。

Garth迈近了几步，“Dean说你有点不对劲，Sam。我们会帮忙解决的，就这样。”

“所以你打算冲我开枪？”

“除非必要，”Dean说，“我们只希望你能合作，Sammy。”

Sam瞥见Lucifer面露怒光。他举起双手，“好吧，我合作，你们冷静点。”Lucifer朝他看了看，Sam摇摇脑袋。

“没问题。”Dean慢慢说，“这里也有一间地下室，就跟Bobby家的一模一样。你别抱怨乖乖下去可以吗？”

“行。”将吃了一半的早餐扔在流理台上，Sam沉着地任由他们把自己带入一条狭窄的楼梯。Dean和Garth紧紧跟着他，Sam伸出手抓住Lucifer的手腕，把魔鬼拉至身旁行走着。

这间地下室与Bobby家的几乎如出一辙，甚至都在房间中央放了一张床，Sam平静地坐在床沿，Lucifer在他身边坐了下来。

“好了，Sammy。”Dean警惕地放下枪，“你要在这待一阵子，没问题吧？直到我们弄清下一步要怎么做。”

“好。”

Dean与Garth交换了一个不安的眼神，似乎他的配合反促使他们产生警觉，尽管如此两人还是退回屋外关上大门。Sam听到他们的脚步声渐行渐远，不由叹了口气。

“现在该怎么办，Sammy？”Lucifer问。

Sam抬了抬肩膀，“我猜只得耐心等待，向他们证明不会有坏事发生。”

“所以，又变成你跟我共处一间密室。”

Sam勉强扯动了一下嘴角，“这一点都不好笑。”

——  
Sam不得不承认这里相当宁静，除却偶尔从小屋传下来的声响，整个房间寂静无声。

中午和晚上都有人给他送吃的，感谢上帝看起来不知是Dean还是Garth有去超市买了没过期的食物回来。他能通过屋顶小小的铁栅栏窗户看到夕阳西下的景象。

“你还好吗，Sammy？”Lucifer的声音从身后传出，使得原本漫无目的站立的猎人低下头看着坐在床沿的魔鬼。

“嗯。”他叹气说，“只是在考虑我要怎么做才能让Dean理解。”

Lucifer似乎不确定要对这句话作何评价，他把目光转向渐渐变暗的天色。

“这里没有灯。”Sam说，视线掠过天花板看见一个似乎不再有用的灯泡。

出人意料的刺眼光芒吓到了他，Sam猛然低头盯着Lucifer。魔鬼坐在床上，背后展开的羽翼放射出柔和的冷色光线照亮了整个房间。

“对你来说够亮吗，Sammy？”  
——

Sam不懂自己为什么坚持让Lucifer将翅膀实体化。根据他手表显示的时间当前快到早上七点，Sam躺在屋子中央窄小的床上，Lucifer靠在旁边一只翅膀仿佛毛毯似的遮住对方的身躯，剩余的垂落于床边乃至地上。

开锁的响声充满了小小的室内，Sam侧过头恰巧看到Dean打开门一手端着托盘走起来。

他的哥哥露出谨慎的笑容看着他，“我给你带了早饭。”

“好极了。”Sam淡淡说完一跃而起，Lucifer立刻改变坐姿避免Dean踩到他的翅膀。Sam挪到床沿点了一下头接过托盘，Lucifer坐在旁边用一只翅膀包覆住Sam的肩膀，人类不禁笑了笑。

“那么，”Dean坐在房间角落的某张金属椅上慢慢开口，“你好吗？”

 

“我很好，Dean，之前也很好。”Sam低下头看着早饭，发现Dean为他带来添满蜂蜜和砂糖的麦片粥。

“还在跟你的隐形小朋友聊天？还是说他们进不了这里？”

Sam发出叹息，突然没有了食欲。他把托盘放在一旁，“不，他就在这。”

从Dean的表情可以看出他完全没料想能够得到诚实的回答。“所以这里确实有什么东西，那是谁，Sam？那是 _什么_ ？”

看样子他们现在就得开诚布公。Sam又叹了口气偏过脑袋看向旁边，明显感觉到覆盖于肩膀之上的翅膀移动着似乎想给他一个拥抱。Sam回过头认真地注视他的哥哥，“那是Lucifer。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 大部分人都认为我会燃烧**

_“Lucifer？”_ Dean惊叫出声，诧异地摇晃身子站了起来。他看向自己的弟弟，眼神夹杂的惊惧和忧虑又加深了几分。他用微颤的手指梳理了一下头发，咬牙切齿地说，“但是Cas……不，你看，会没事的，Sam。”Dean走近他的弟弟，显然试图恢复冷静的模样。“我们会为你寻找更多帮助……不管怎么样，我——”

“Dean，”Sam摇摇头果断打断对方，“没关系，我一直和你说这没什么。”

对于自己弟弟冷静自制的态度全然不知所措，Dean充满疑虑地看着他，“Sam，你重新看得见魔鬼，这怎么能算没事？”

Sam叹息说，“Dean，请你坐下听我解释。”

有一瞬间Dean似乎极不愿意，但最终他后退一步坐回椅子。“Sam，见鬼，这件事你怎么可以那么平静？”

Sam慢慢耸了耸肩，“因为没什么值得担心的，我很好，不骗你。”

“Sam，你又产生幻觉了。”

“可我 _没有_ ，”Sam回答，“这是真的，Dean。绝对真实的情况，何况我掌握了控制权。”

“什么叫做你‘掌握了控制权’？”

“就跟我夺回身体控制一样，”Sam解释说，“确实花了点时间，不过现在决定权在我手上。”

Dean看上去困惑不已，直视弟弟的目光中清楚无疑表达出他觉得对方肯定疯了的信息。“所以你想告诉我你用皮带拴住魔鬼？”

听到Dean选择的措辞，Sam垮下脸来。“从某种意义上是没错，但没那么侮辱人格。只是……你可以把这称作和解，我们做了笔交易。”

“你和 _魔鬼_ 做了笔交易？”

“一个协议。”Sam坚持。

“是什么‘协议’？”

“很简单。”Sam说，“他守规矩就能待在我身边。你知道的，远离牢笼。”

“看来你的小交易似乎被打破了，Sammy。他把我扔下楼梯。”

Sam叹了口气用眼角余光瞄着Lucifer，很高兴能看见对方至少露出尴尬的神情。“那是个白痴错误。我惩罚了他，他现在已经懂了。”  
“你惩罚了魔鬼？”Dean似乎真心考虑要不要揍自己一拳以确定这场对话是不是一场梦。

“我把他遣送回牢笼一晚，他承诺不会犯同样的错误。”

“你相信他？”

Sam咽了口唾沫巩固自己的决心，特意迎上Dean全方位的关注。“是的，”他说，“我相信。”

Dean盯着他看了几分钟，叹着气转过身摇着头。“伙计，Sammy，我该拿你怎么办？你……你完全丧失了自我。”

“不，我没有，Dean。”Sam对他哥哥的言辞有些不适，“我告诉过你，我很好，我没事。”Dean拒绝看他的行为令Sam皱起眉头，“Dean，在这件事上我需要你信任我。”

“见鬼，你指望我怎么办，Sammy？”Dean收回目光重新集中在Sam的脸上，“你告诉我，你和魔鬼在一起。”

“不是你想象的那种情况，”Sam说，“我说了不会发生任何事，也不会有危险。他只是……在这里……陪着我。”

Dean眉头紧锁，“什么？你是指——现在？”

Sam又瞧了眼身旁，“是的。”

Dean的脸色越来越阴沉，双眼飞快地巡视四周就好像他突然能看见Lucifer。“在哪里？”

“就在这里。”Sam对自己的左边示意了下。

Dean难以置信地盯着那个位置，Lucifer挑高眉毛回望着他。年纪稍大的Winchester缓慢地又瞧了眼Sam。“他现在在干什么？”

Sam耸耸肩，“就坐在这里，Dean，没了。”感觉到后颈一阵瘙痒，他露出了笑容，“实际上我的肩膀上有一只翅膀，你真该看看它们，Dean，太惊人了。”

Dean看起来更反感了。

“求你，”Sam继续劝说，“你必须信任我，Dean。拜托，好好思考一下，前几周我做过任何…… **任何** 涉及危险的事情没有？”

“你是指撇开和撒旦交谈？”

“你明白我的意思，这不像我重新开始喝恶魔血，我也没有铤而走险做出疯狂的举止。我很好，一切都很正常，除了……Lucifer也在这里。”

“这不符合我对正常的认知，Sam。”Dean神情严峻站起身，“我不知道要怎么做，Sammy。你没有给我留下太多选择。”

“我求你信任我，Dean。”Sam说，“请你相信自己的弟弟，拜托。我很合作不是吗？我让你把我关在地下室。”  
Dean向门口迈出一步，仿佛远离一个野蛮的动物。“对，也许这是目前的最佳方案。”说完这句他头也不回地走出房间，牢牢地锁上门离开了。

Sam叹着气视线落在地板上，遮住肩膀的羽翼向内收拢好似拥抱般的裹住了他的身体，Sam勉强挤出了一个笑容。

——  
“他至少该给我们留一台电视机。”Sam说。他重新躺在了床上面无表情地盯着天花板。

靠在身边的Lucifer仰起头白了他一眼，“你们人类对享乐的欲望永无止境，缺少科技你们就什么都干不了了？”

Sam无视对方的冷嘲热讽耸了耸肩。

一段令人难以忍受的长时间沉默之后，Sam慢慢把头转向Lucifer，“唱歌给我听。”他说。

Lucifer挑高了眉毛。

“来吧，我想听音乐天使履行职责，随便唱什么都行。”Sam顿了顿想到什么似的扬起微笑，“ _除了_ 《天国的阶梯》。”

Lucifer显然觉得很有趣，“所以说你终于承认我的歌喉？”

Sam转动了一下眼珠，“不管怎么说都比该死的万籁俱寂要好，唱吧。”

Lucifer得意地笑了起来，坐起身饶有兴味地看着Sam。他似乎无声地拒绝了这个请求，可Sam一撇开头，《同情魔鬼》（注1）的第一句歌词就回荡在寂静的房间里。

除却对歌词中的反讽意味没忍住轻笑出声，Sam躺在床上愉快地欣赏歌曲。他伸出手温柔地抚摸Lucifer左翼内侧，指尖触碰柔软的羽毛让人觉得有点痒。柔和悦耳的声音填满了室内，Lucifer确实是个好歌手，一字一句清晰入耳。即使缺乏背景音乐也没有荒腔走板，完美演唱了整首歌曲。

忽略当前的糟糕局面，忽视房内的轻微冷意和不舒服的床垫，Sam静静躺在那里聆听。

他明白Dean怒不可遏一头雾水，明白现在的处境与理想相差甚远——见鬼，可以说是彻头彻尾的古怪离奇。但不知何故，他觉得自己能够适应——不仅仅是适应，他……他很快乐。

_“……就像每一个警察都是一个罪犯，所有的罪人都是圣人……”_

Sam把手往上游移来到Lucifer的肩膀，慢慢转移至他的后颈。

_“……就像头是尾巴，请叫我Lucifer……”_

已经无法追究到底是他倾身向前还是把Lucifer拽下身来，抑或是两者兼具。

_“……因为我需要一些制约。”_

Sam不知道自己为什么会吻Lucifer，但哪怕他充分意识到这点，也无法把自己从魔鬼身上推离开来，何况Lucifer也没介意。Sam不懂学生时代阅读的那堆爱情诗歌和文学著作里面为什么在描述接吻过程中喜爱用“温热的嘴唇”，因为如今从Lucifer唇上传递出怡人的冰冷气息令他脊背发麻，或者该说是愉悦的颤栗更为恰当。

最终Sam抽回身瘫倒在床垫之上，心情尴尬又紧张。Lucifer半趴在他身上张开翅膀散发出柔和的光线，Sam觉得魔鬼的这个举动暗示着此刻愉快的心情。

“Dean发现估计会很生气，Sam。”

Sam叹了口气，一只手自然而然亲密地抚上Lucifer的脸颊。“Dean不必知道那么多。”他轻声说。

——

“所以你的弟弟和撒旦在一起？”

“非常正确。”Dean挫败地咬紧牙关，没怎么在意Garth。他的大部分精力都集中在搜索眼前乱七八糟的物品上。

“可是他说自己控制了局面不是吗？”

“看得见魔鬼不是掌控的迹象，Garth。”Dean吼了一声转过身面对他，“那是 _魔鬼_ ，跟他有关的全是坏事。”

“但Sam看起来很快乐。”Garth指出，“这不像他……你知道的，躲在角落叫嚷要四处杀人什么的，他表现得很正常。”

“没有魔鬼跟在身边，他就百分之百正常。”

Garth微耸肩膀，“不过Lucifer还有能力吗？我知道你曾提起他想把你扔下楼——”

“他不是想，他做到了。”

“——可假如那就是他全部的力量，这构不成很大的威胁不是吗？目前看来利维坦更可怕。”

Dean叹了口气双手抱胸，“起码利维坦没在我弟弟的脑袋里乱搞一通。谁知道魔鬼在他耳边说了什么。”

“Lucifer操纵Sam做了什么吗？根据我的观点Sam状态非常好。”

Dean固执地否定，“拜托伙计，那是魔鬼。他肯定想得到什么，他在这里一定有自己的理由。”

“Sam告诉你了，你之前说过了。”

Dean皱起眉头，“他只是想呆在牢笼外面那套屁话？这个理由太扯了，Garth。”

“不见得。”另一个猎人说，“好好想想，Dean。你下过地狱，如果你有办法离开还会想留在那儿？哪怕会使你的自尊心受损，不得不待在某个你不愿意相处的对象身边。”

“我——”Dean突然住口，慢慢吸收Garth话中的含义陷入沉思。“但……但他是魔鬼，地狱对他没影响。”

“你确定？他被关在下面，伙计。哪怕大家都觉得他是下面的老大，也不意味那是段美好时光。尽管你在那里实力最强，但假设那是一个浓烟滚滚，疯狂又充满酷刑的地牢就一点都不有趣。”

Dean一动不动，但脸上浮现的表情暗示着领悟的神色。“别同情魔鬼，Garth。他被关在下面是有理由的。记住，他是个危险人物，疯狂又鲁莽。”

“Cas也是，可你始终维护他。”

Dean安静下来，最终他摇着头说，“Cas不是魔鬼。”尽管如是反驳，Dean的语气没有之前那么强势。

“你的弟弟也不是笨蛋，除非真有坏事发生，我们必须相信他。”

“我相信Sam，”Dean说，“我担心的是那个恐怖的魔鬼。”

——  
Sam Winchester的好奇心总是十分旺盛，这个习惯偶尔会对他有所帮助。例如Dean、他们的父亲、天使们乃至其他人坚持要走某条路，Sam则会设法另辟蹊径。如果有人叫他别插手某件事，Sam宁愿走上前偷偷看一眼。所以目前他急切地想知道和一条分叉的舌头接吻会是怎样的一种感觉，他没有浪费时间立即身体力行地探索。

他发现这无疑是一次令人愉快的体验。Sam面红耳赤，双眼朦胧地躺在Lucifer身边。他们的腿交织在一起，彼此缓慢地磨蹭着对方的唇畔。

Sam迷迷糊糊地想象自己回到过去把有朝一日会和魔鬼亲热的消息告诉曾经的自己，他差点嘲笑这个主意。“刚离开大学，依然哀悼Jess”的Sam肯定会被吓坏的，“和恶魔战斗”的Sam估计会感到恶心。不过当时魔鬼只不过是一个神话。“与天启抗争”的Sam可能会……局促不安。因为他很清楚不是吗？令他羞愧的是不管自己如何愤恨交加，Lucifer对他而言总是具有吸引力，每次望向魔鬼总有一种……有一种使他难以抽离视线的未知魔力。然而常识和正义感之类的理性一面迫使Sam离开，在当时这是一个正确的决定，但现在自己做出的决定也没有错。

Sam用舌尖舔舐Lucifer舌头分叉的地方，在对方故意抽回身时强忍住自己的呻吟。Lucifer很快又凑上前回吻了他，魔鬼的轻笑消失在亲吻之中，Sam也不由自主地笑了起来。

“别以为凡事我都会给你控制权，Sammy。”Lucifer温柔地说。

Sam微微一笑眼睛闪烁着光芒，他们暂时放开对方。“我总是接受挑战。”他回答。

Lucifer的眉毛上扬，嘴角勾起一抹戏谑的笑容——Sam已经见过太多次这样的笑容，很难为此提高警惕。“我用一把金提琴和你的灵魂打赌，我会比你强（注2）。”

注1：《Sympathy For The Devil》。滚石经典名曲，电影《夜访吸血鬼》曾经拿这首歌曲当片尾曲。  
注2：A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you。S522里Lucifer和Sam打赌说的台词。同时也是《The Devil Went Down to Georgia》的歌词。


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: 老天，我的脑袋**

Dean不得不承认他遇到过很多令人手足无措的情况，其中凡要做出最艰难的抉择往往都涉及Sam。如果仅是与他自己有关，哪怕草率行动Dean也无惧后果——该死，驱逐Lucifer他就该如此。但Sam是他的责任，或者说照顾Sam是他多年以来养成的习惯，所以一旦牵连到他的弟弟，Dean总是万分小心。

首先考虑到的是Sam，其他人都滚开——包括Lucifer。

Dean叹了口气用手理了理短发，另一只手随意地握着威士忌。现在是凌晨三点，虽说Garth上楼之前他向年轻人保证自己很快就会休息，但过了两个小时Dean依然睡意全无。他应该立刻上楼睡觉，但在此之前他得先察看一下Sam的状况。Dean悄悄走下楼，通过门上小小的铁栅栏窗向内窥视。

Sam正躺在平时的位置熟睡，尴尬地趴在床沿看起来随时有掉下去的危险。尽管现在Dean已然知晓有人占据了剩余的空间。

他回到楼上喝下屋子里所能找到烈性最强的酒。这件事太超出他能接受的范围，他必须做点什么。

————

“你不用吃饭？”Sam问，停下手中正打算往嘴里塞面包片的动作。“我是指，我知道你不需要吃饭，但我见过Cas吃汉堡。”

“我不常做不必要的事情，Sammy。我觉得毫无意义。”

“好吧，”Sam说，“我没必要做 _这个_ 。”他身体前倾在对方嘴唇上轻啄了一下往后退去，脸上泛起笑容，“但不管怎么说我们还是做了。”

“越来越牙尖嘴利了，Sammy？”Lucifer说，“我把你培养得很好。”

Sam白了他一眼，重新专心致志地吃起早餐。Dean进来给他带来托盘的时候一语不发，不过这都在Sam的预料之内。现在能做的只有耐心等待，表现得越正常理智越好，但愿Dean能够接受现实。

“目前为止，不是说我不喜欢和你一起被关在密室里，但你有没有预测过你哥哥打算什么时候让你重返广阔的世界？”

Sam耸了耸肩咽下满口的食物，“我猜等到他确信我很安全。”

“不是有意冒犯，Sammy。但现在Dean似乎觉得你是个十足的疯子。”

面对Lucifer的一针见血Sam轻声叹息。“我知道。”片刻后他开了口，“不过不会持续太久，我们总要付出些代价。”

“好吧，Dean-o似乎觉得要付出代价是我。”Lucifer戏谑地说。

“不会的，”Sam说，“我不会允许他。”

门锁滑动的声音令Sam蓦地抬起头，Dean打开地下室大门沉默地走了进来。

“嘿，Sammy，”他温和地说，快速瞧了眼自己的弟弟。

“嗨，Dean。”Sam充满疑惑地打量着他的哥哥，企图找出对方这么快就回来的原因。“有什么事？”

Dean抬了抬肩膀背靠着墙壁，一只手随意地插在口袋里。“听着，Sammy，你知道我关心你对不对？”

“当然，”Sam说，语气中带着一丝警觉。他不是笨蛋，了解这种谈话的语气通常会朝着不容乐观的方向发展。撇开故作友善的态度不谈，这完全不像一次随意访问。Sam大脑立即转动起来思考Dean打算玩什么花样。

即便意识到Sam愈来愈重的忧虑，Dean依旧保持冷静的态度开了口，“你也清楚我做的每一件事都是为了你好，是吧？”

Sam咽了口唾沫，“Dean，无论你心里正在思考什么——都别干，我说过我很好。”他能感觉身旁的Lucifer情绪越发紧绷，冰蓝色的眼眸谨慎地盯着他的哥哥。“这事我们好好谈谈，Dean。”Sam站起身把空盘子放在床上。

Dean一口回绝，“对不起，Sammy。”

“Sam，”Lucifer僵硬地说，“看他手里握的东西。”

就在那时Sam看见了——一罐喷漆。

“Dean， _求你了_ 。”

“这是为了你好。”

Sam立马扑向Dean，可对方早已接近大门，没等他碰到就往后退去走出了房间，留下Sam踉跄地撞在金属门上。

“Dean，”透过小窗Sam大声吼道，“ _Dean_ 。”

令他万分惊恐的是，他只能眼睁睁目睹Dean晃动瓶身绘画起来。直线和曲线构成了符咒——抵御天使的印记。

Sam伸出手摸索着Lucifer，近在咫尺的魔鬼仿佛电视机画面异常似的抖动变形。“不，不。”Sam想抓紧对方，可眼前鲜明的形象渐渐崩裂黯淡下来。Lucifer伸出的手与Sam的仅一寸之遥，猎人感觉自己的脑袋疼得像是要爆炸一样，充斥着一波又一波的痛苦尖叫。而后Lucifer和尖叫声一并消失了，只剩下令人无比痛苦的静默。

Sam听到屋外喷漆罐砸落在地发出沉闷的响声，促使他转过身来匆匆走到门口。Dean平静地注视着他。

“Dean，不， _别这样_ ，擦掉印记。把它弄掉，Dean。”

Dean摇了摇头，“不行，Sammy，我必须这么做。”

“不，Dean。不， _没有_ 必要。Dean，求你。”

他的哥哥后退数步把头转向楼梯，“我很快就会回来，Sammy。乖乖呆上几小时，你会发现一个人呆着有多好。”

“不，Dean。不， _别这样_ ，Dean。”

Dean爬上楼梯不见了踪影，空寂的房间里回荡着他的脚步声。Sam突然勃然大怒，对着门又踹又撞，用他猎魔时陷入危机呼唤哥哥的方式大声嘶吼，每当听到他的求助Dean总会回来。可这一次对方却选择了无视，把他单独留了下来。Sam几乎希望自己真的遭受吸血鬼或复仇幽灵的殴打。为什么他会觉得内心如此疼痛？仿佛从里到外被深深撕扯开来？Lucifer的存在逐渐转变成一种舒适怡人，让人依靠的安全毯，而如今却被陡然抽走，暴露出他伤横累累脆弱的一面。Sam觉得自己一丝不挂，毫无防备。难道失去Lucifer就会变成这样？那么多年他都没有发现自己有多空虚？

Dean没有回应，Sam只能转而尖叫Lucifer的名字。呼唤、乞求，他集中所有的精力努力尝试召唤Lucifer，可惜抵御天使的符咒是一个很有效的工具。

“不，Lucifer， _Lucifer_ 。”

Sam天生是个冷静沉着的人，但现在他觉得自己濒临崩溃。他清楚Lucifer会被遣送到什么地方——又一次的驱逐。Sam明明向Lucifer保证这种情况绝不会再次发生。我向你保证。他了解那个地方，那个困住自己灵魂一年有余的牢笼。Sam在里面饱受折磨和痛苦，但起码他不是孤单一人。封存的记忆忽然被打开，他记起在烈焰深渊的黑暗中紧紧抓住某个身影，对方也回抱自己。 _地狱的折磨无处不在，但从来不是你所造成的，从来不是你。_ 他们共同忍受了每一次打击，仿佛他们的确就是同一个人。 _你是我的一部分。_

几不可闻却依然存在的某个角落，Sam能听见惨烈的叫声。他也开始尖叫起来。

————  
“伙计，你弟弟有一对好肺。”

忽略Garth为了活跃气氛的评论，Dean双拳抵住额头拼命阻隔来自地下室的呐喊。已经过去了一个小时，整整 _一个小时_ ，Sam一秒钟都没有安静下来。

“Dean，”Garth不安地说，“也许你做得有点过分。”

“不，”Dean轻声说，“不，这么做很有必要。他不能……他会好起来的。”

“万一Sam伤害自己怎么办？”Garth问，地下室又传来撞门的响声令他打了个寒颤。

“他在里面很安全。”Dean坚持说。

“你知道吗，Sam在呼唤Lucifer。”

Dean咬住牙齿，“我知道，Garth，你这是在帮倒忙。”

“事实上，他更像是为了Lucifer而尖叫。”

“ _帮倒忙_ ，Garth。”

————  
直到筋疲力竭再也没有一丝嘶吼的力气，Sam滑落在地用双臂紧紧圈住自己。他的喉咙干涩，有一种火辣辣的痛。“对不起。”他喃喃自语，嗓音嘶哑。“对不起。”

在Sam的人生中他曾失去过很多人——他的母亲、Jess、他的父亲、Ellen、Joe、Bobby……但那些时候……没错，他们的死都很不幸，然而在那场疯狂的持续性战争中牺牲的是他的人生。可是这一回……他能阻止。他只需让Dean理解，或者打从一开始就不应该告知Dean真相。他在骗谁？他怎么可以期待别人会理解？

Sam记起Lucifer说过的所有事情。天生一对。他们确实如此。他们分享一种其他人融入不了的羁绊——哪怕是Dean也不能。Dean无法参透是因为他从来没有像Sam对Lucifer那样靠近过Michael。这不是Dean的错，他只是不懂而已。

Sam虚弱地抬起头望着房间，不顾一切地搜索有助于逃离这里的办法。他的目光停留在窗户上，虽然很小却足以让人在紧急情况下爬出去，甚至包括和他相似的身材体型。唯一的问题是窗户上有 _栅栏_ ……

不，栅栏是可以破坏的。

Sam起身抓起一把椅子拖到窗户所在的墙壁下方站了上去，他握紧栅栏实验性地拉动了一下，窗户上的障碍坚固却陈旧，而且不是内置式的。组成栅栏的金属框架用螺丝固定在窗户上。

Sam爬下椅子一遍又一遍环视着屋子，眼睛落在吃完的早餐盘上。

他抓起瓷器盘往地上一扔。餐刀固然是最佳选项，但Dean为他带来的是没有餐具的切片面包，那就只能将就的用地上的大块瓷器碎片，他把碎片握在手里重新爬上椅子。

金属框架和墙壁之间有狭小的缺口，Sam把工具插入两者之间来回转动直到把它卡在里面。生怕折断碎片，他小心翼翼地放慢动作开始把框架从原来的地方撬出来，为了使上面的螺丝松开Sam晃动着架子。

刚准备挪动栅栏他就听见门外传来的脚步声，Sam跌跌撞撞地从椅子上跳了下来，才把座椅从窗下踢开就看到Dean的脸出现在门口。  
“Sammy？我听到碎裂的声音。”

Sam沉默不语将嘴唇抿成一条线。Dean透过门上小窗口看清地上被砸碎的餐盘，默默皱起眉头后退了一步小心地打开门锁。Sam并没有开口要求离开而是慌忙地把瓷片塞进牛仔裤后面的口袋里。

“我不会让你干蠢事，Sam。”Dean跪在地上把盘子碎片捡起来扔进托盘，站直了身子坚定地看着他的弟弟，Sam停止尖叫的表现令他稍微放宽了心。“一切都会好起来的。”

Sam颤抖着点了点头，“对，会没事的。”等他离开这里一切都会有所好转。

一等Dean离开——牢牢地锁上身后的门——Sam立即回到先前的工作中，稳稳当当地站在椅子上把瓷片当作楔子。工具表面裂了一点，但他继续更为小心地干着活，一点一点撬起窗框，让螺丝松动。在把金属框拉到某个角度时，Sam如释重负地睁大双眼，设法把底部拔出来，只剩下顶部的连接件悬挂在窗户上。他用力一扯整个框架都被拔了出来。

Sam正要把架子扔掉，意识到这会造成巨响立刻住了手。他强迫自己多点耐心，从椅子上爬下来战战兢兢地把金属框放在地上。他最后扫视了一下屋子，仔细倾听有没有什么动静。确定楼上没有声响，便爬回椅子推开暴露在外的玻璃窗。

要从这么狭窄的空间爬出去对Sam来说是一件困难的工作，不过他意志坚定，扭动着身子努力向外钻。他知道Dean和Garth只要留意窗户就会发现自己，于是他压低身体仅靠双手和膝盖匍匐前进。一直等到绕过小屋窗户的视野范围，他才站起来拼命向外奔跑。

包围屋子的森林区域很小，没多久Sam就踉踉跄跄跑上了乡村公路，突如其来的的刺眼光线使他缩了缩身子。他继续向前奔走，穿过泥泞的田间到达另一片森林。确定自己远离Dean的视线之外，Sam满意地停下脚步集中注意力呼唤着Lucifer，魔鬼出现在面前的一瞬间他松了口气差点摔倒在地。

Sam的眼睛里闪烁着泪水，“对不起……”

“你不必对你的哥哥负责，Sam。但我警告过你。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我可以杀了他，你知道的，即使是现在也可以。”

Sam伸出双臂脚步不稳地往前走。“不，拜托，求你。你保证过的，我很抱歉。”他颤抖着环住Lucifer的脖子，“求你原谅Dean。我爱他，他只不过没办法理解。”

“他还会这么做，Sammy。”

听到对方用昵称称呼自己，Sam舒了口气。“那么我们就离开，直到他学会理解，直到他明白我不会允许他把你赶走。”

Lucifer没有回抱Sam。“去哪儿？”

Sam闭上双眼侧脸贴着Lucifer的脸颊。“随便什么地方。”他爱他的哥哥，这点毋庸置疑。但他们之间总有分歧，偶尔的分开是最好的解决方法。Sam慢慢往后退开。

“我爱你。”他的声音沙哑，喉咙仍然阵阵刺痛。也许这是有史以来最荒谬异常的一起斯德哥尔摩综合症病例，但他现在无所谓了。

Lucifer面无表情地盯着他看了许久，抬起手扣住Sam的肩膀，力道大到几乎令人发痛的程度。最终他将Sam拉过去用唇堵住了对方的嘴。

这个吻比Sam想象中的短很多，不过他们时间紧迫Dean随时可能发现自己失踪。Sam咽了一口唾沫抽回身，伸出手紧紧握住Lucifer的手。“来吧，我们需要找间旅馆。先得找辆车，还有食物和钱。”他的思绪依旧混乱不清，几乎无法组成一句易于理解的句子。Sam深吸一口气好让自己冷静下来，朝着远离小屋的方向迈开步伐。

步行半个小时他们走到一座小镇的边境，日落时分街道空空荡荡。等到四下无人，Sam撬开停车场尽头某辆暗蓝色跑车。

他们驾驶了两小时来到怀俄明州，Sam挑了一家距离够远的旅馆住下，并用车上贮物箱里找到的信用卡支付了房费。他会让Dean了解自己在哪里……终有一天，但不是现在。

“祝你住宿愉快。”染成金发的女人站在柜台里对他微微一笑，得到的只有Sam敷衍了事的点头以及隐形的来自Lucifer的瞪视。

通常Sam是个彬彬有礼的人，可现在猎人无心应付他人。受够了谎言伪装和偷偷摸摸，除却世界上最了解他，容许他展露内心的那个存在，别人他累得无暇顾及。

连房型都没看上一眼，Sam直接趴倒在摇摇晃晃的双人床上，顺势把Lucifer拉下来按在身旁。

 _我居然跟魔鬼私奔。_ 他胡乱想着目光聚焦于天花板。这听起来太过疯狂，然而从某种角度看来却是无可厚非。Sam叹了口气转过身，轻轻的用额头与Lucifer的相抵。无论疯狂与否，那一霎那他决定自己不能也不会允许任何人再将他的天使从自己身边夺走。

“我不能接受。”Sam轻声说，意识到自己的话语杂乱无章，不着边际。“我失去了太多人，我再也不管你是什么身份，我只是不能再失去你。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: 各种意义上而言**

如果可以的话Dean想催眠自己可能产生了幻觉，然而凭借过去的人生经历来看凡事可能出岔子，就一定会出岔子。所以很不幸的是，无论内心有多不愿，他始终相信着墨菲定律。

“Sam实在很聪明不是吗？”Garth在他身后评价。

Dean摇着头叹气说，“他太聪明了，不过也很鲁莽。”他愤怒地一脚踢开地上的金属框，转过头盯着很小——该死的却足以让人钻出去的——敞开的窗口。“见鬼，Sammy。”

——  
“你要知道Sammy，我以为我们会待在这里的小小安排主要是为了让你睡上一觉，可目前看来这个计划失败了。”

Sam叹了口气无精打采地耸了耸肩，慢慢用指尖勾勒着Lucifer下巴的轮廓。

几乎将近凌晨三点，可Sam一秒钟都没阖上过眼，他甚至懒得脱衣服。过去的数小时里他躺在床垫上用手指感受Lucifer脸部肌肉每一寸的细节变化，与此同时好奇自己是否失去了理智。

“别告诉我你又失去灵魂了，Sammy。”Lucifer说，“Dean很可能把这也怪罪在我身上。”

“忘了Dean。”Sam轻声说，“他不是在责怪你，他只是……只是无法理解。”

“加上这次，这句话你已经说了五十遍，Sammy。”

Sam叹着气放下手摆弄起Lucifer的上衣领子。“我……我现在不想考虑别的。”他把衣领稍微往下拉了拉，茫然地注视着Lucifer的颈部曲线。“我想放空大脑。我需要休息一下，不去管利维坦、Cas、 Dean、Bobby……”

“你关心得太多，Sammy。”

“大概吧。可能我就是这种类型。”他露出了苦涩的笑容，“也许我不过是心太软，我应该把你踢回地狱，而不是……不是这种情况。我支配着魔鬼，我该怎么办？”他没有细说下去，但他们都了解猎人话中的含义。Sam摇了摇头，“我疯了。”

“这是不是意味着我赢了？”Lucifer得意地笑问。

Sam恼怒的语气中夹杂着几分意味不明的兴味。“噢，那又 _怎么样_ ？过去你的胜利代表能够进入我身体。正如你所说的‘在你脑袋里面进行一场小小的摔跤’。那么，我们现在又在比什么？”

“嗯，我不知道，Sam。也许还是跟进入你身体有关。”

有那么几分钟，Sam安静地端详Lucifer的脸庞。魔鬼露出兴致勃勃的神色，嘴角微微上扬，那对凝视自己的蓝眸透露出与过去截然不同的欲望——直白得无需暗示。他们是如此亲近，互相了解得十分透彻，再要脸红和慌张似乎显得愚蠢又无意义。

_好吧，_ Sam暗想， _你赢了。_

他没有作出口头允诺，不过从Lucifer眼神里闪烁的光芒可以知晓魔鬼清楚他在想些什么。但这一次，Lucifer没有发表观点仅仅趴在他的身上，脸上一直挂着炫耀似的笑容。关乎自尊，Sam没打算再向对方说同意。

Lucifer从他口中迫出的半呜咽半呻吟可以算作小小的鼓励。然而随着魔鬼的舌头在他口腔里深入探索，彼此的下半身紧密相连，Sam不知不觉弓起背，热切地表现出自己早已渴望这一刻的来临。

_我想要你。_

短短几分钟内Sam抛弃了所有的自制力，接踵而来的是压在身上的Lucifer每一个小动作引发大脑仿佛突然短路般的混乱思绪。他模糊地意识到自己踢掉了鞋子，迫不及待地扯下衬衫，连上面纽扣都没来得及全部解开。Sam未加思索便用力拉开Lucifer的衣服，沉溺于令人意乱情迷的热吻之中，闭上双眼仅凭直觉就将魔鬼的上衣脱了下来。凉爽的气息——与室内温度相比Lucifer的躯体更为冰冷——接触到Sam的皮肤，令他忍不住打了个寒颤。麻木的感觉迅速蔓延至整个大脑,又由大脑蔓延到全身。血液似乎遗弃了身体的其他机能直冲下腹。

Sam用手托住Lucifer的后脑勺，颤抖的手指紧紧抓住暗金色的发丝。他能感觉到自己的牛仔裤被脱了下来，朦胧间听到布料扔在地上发出的声响。他把手伸向Lucifer的皮带，但魔鬼突然往后退去打破了吻，致使猎人发出抗议的抱怨。

Sam迷茫地眨了眨眼，视线一时间无法聚焦。他缓慢地抬起头看见Lucifer跨坐在他的腰上。“怎么了？”

出人意料的是Lucifer撇开头看向别处，看起来…… **略带迟疑** 。

“怎么了？”Sam重复了一遍，用手肘支起身子提高了嗓音。

“你是一个人类，Sam。”Lucifer突然冒出了一句。

Sam皱起眉头，“是的。”他浅笑说，“我最近才检查过。”

Lucifer转过头面向他，温柔地用一根手指摩挲Sam胸膛上防附身的纹身图案，神情严肃，“我厌恶人类，Sam。”

Sam咬住下唇不知如何作答。“我厌恶某些天使。”最终他说道，“还有恶魔，大部分恶魔我都讨厌。别把一切看得太笼统。没错，我是人类，但我也是Sam。至于你，你是魔鬼、是撒旦，理应属于邪恶的化身。可你同样也是Lucifer。而我 _爱你_ ，Lucifer，不管你是什么。”

直到此时Sam才真正意识到自己的内心感受，但既然他大声把话说了出来——未经筹划的意识流露，他觉得自己说的合情合理。

Lucifer锐利的目光直射入人类的眼里，凝视许久他再一次倾身上前吻住了Sam。他们一起重躺回床，Sam趁机解开Lucifer的皮带把对方的裤子从床边丢下去。在此期间他们如胶似漆的亲吻着。

“你说的对。”Sam躺在床上屏息说，“我们天生一对，我需要你，你也离不开我。”

“一个整体的两个部分。”Lucifer贴着Sam的嘴唇低语，嗓音沙哑。

Sam摇了摇头，“不。”他说，“大相径庭的两个整体互相匹配，互相依赖。某种意义上而言你就像我的影子，我的回声，永远陪伴在我身边。”说到最后几个字Sam的语调轻微颤动，Lucifer不住蹭着他的下半身，一步步消磨掉猎人全身的自控力。

内裤被扯下的一瞬间Sam感觉到阵阵凉意，身体彻底暴露在Lucifer冰冷的手掌之下。魔鬼的手一路下滑，戏弄般的拂过他的勃起。  
Sam头向后倾咬住牙齿,一声啜泣从嘴里溢了出来。

Lucifer伏在猎人身上仔细审视对方，冰蓝色的眼睛没有错过身下人的每一个细微之处。Sam相貌十分出众，过去Lucifer总希望与Sam合二为一之后将他的容器好好打扮一番，看上去就像一位高贵的少年王者。不过话说回来如果他成功了，就不会像现在这样把Sam压在床上，如此轻松地欣赏对方。

Lucifer低下头亲吻Sam的防附身纹身，紧接着嘴唇往下游移经过对方的胸口和肋骨，如此完美的造物。他停在Sam胯部上方勾起一抹笑容，愉快地欣赏Sam脸上露出的愉悦神态。之后他用分叉的舌头舔了一下Sam的柱身，惹得人类发出混合着呻吟的叹息。Lucifer往后退去，引起Sam的抱怨。

_不。_ Lucifer懒散地想。 _这是我最好的惩罚手段。_

“Lucifer……我们……我们需要……”

“拜托，Sammy，我还是能施展一些花招。”Lucifer把一只手放在Sam的脸颊上，让人类感觉到自己手上清凉湿滑的胶冻。  
Sam差点笑岔了气，“这真是魔鬼伟大的能力。”他取笑说。

Lucifer无视对方的评价，脱下内裤用手抚摸自己的阴茎。注意到Sam渴求地注视自己的一举一动，他的脸上浮现出得意之色。

Sam呻吟出声急切地扭动身体，催促跪在他双腿之间的魔鬼动作快一点。他几乎为自己的急不可耐而感到窘迫，Sam从来没有干过这码子事，不是像 _现在这种情形_ ，和……不过目前而言他最不关心的就是床伴的性别。相较来说与 _魔鬼_ 上床的劲爆程度远远超出与别的男人上床。所以说，性别无关紧要。

喘息和呻吟不断从Sam的口中流泻而出，他沉浸在自己的思绪中没有注意到Lucifer又俯下身用他那条该死的分叉舌玩弄自己的勃起。魔鬼取乐般的用两个舌尖舔了舔Sam阴茎的两侧，刺激得对方抬高腰身，汗水布满了全身。

“…… _该死_ 。”Sam伸出手盲目地摸索，直到他抓住Lucifer头发让魔鬼和他吐出的冷冽气息好好呆在自己希望的位置上。

与此同时Lucifer始终用一只手套弄自己的分身，为了减轻Sammy的痛楚他往阴茎上涂抹了足够的润滑剂。他不会伤害Sam，绝对不会。不过Lucifer发现自己正处于一种陌生的环境，他从未考虑过将容器（或至少说这个容器）用于这种用途。哪怕回到天启降临期间，他少数几次沉迷在尝试性的自我放纵行为里。当时他满脑子都是Sam，他说服自己这不过是他在设想如何在Winchester这具容器里展现自己最完美的形态。

“求你。”Sam低声说。他用饱含欲望的明亮眼眸凝望着向后退开的魔鬼，Sam拥有一双非常美丽的眼睛。“现在，求你了。”

“说同意，Sammy。”Lucifer笑了起来，分开Sam双腿跪坐在中间。

猎人不满地发出抱怨，向Lucifer投射出自己最具威慑力的瞪视，可惜以目前的状态而言效果不尽人意。“这不好笑。”Sam坚持。

Lucifer笑了笑，缓慢的将一根抹过润滑剂的湿腻手指抵住Sam的入口。“但我是一个天使，Sammy，我需要你的允许。”

“你已经得到了。”Sam粗暴地说，双手绞着旅馆白色的床单。

“说同意，Sammy。”Lucifer非常顽固，手指漫不经心地掠过Sam的性器。

虚弱地倒吸了一口气，Sam暗暗咒骂自己的软弱。“我——同意。”他的声音细若蚊鸣。

Lucifer慵懒地歪过头，“对不起？”

Sam咬紧牙关大脑固执地拒绝承认性器的抽痛源于对方戏谑的回答。“你听见我的话了， _我同意_ 。”

忽略魔鬼心满意足的笑容，Sam任由Lucifer掰开他的腿，弓起身子感觉到对方异常小心地轻抚自己的后穴，缓慢地将性器顶端挺进他欲火焚身的体内。

Sam拽紧床单，被汗水浸湿的头发贴在他的脸颊上。后穴被侵入的一刹那他敢确定自己的心跳漏了一拍，陌生又奇特的扩张感几乎夺去他所有的感官知觉。

“放松，Sammy。”Lucifer抬起一只手梳理Sam头发，同时往猎人的体内又挺进了几分。尽管外表表现出泰然自若的一面，Lucifer的语调透出一丝不稳，皮肤上渗出了一层汗。

Sam感激地看着他，笨拙地举起双手搭上Lucifer的前臂。魔鬼的肤色不如Sam的小麦色，但肌肉着实坚稳，一如权威的掌管者。Sam觉得自己喜欢他的身体。

“你太紧张了，Sammy。”Lucifer又往里挤入了一点，珍视地注意到Sam脸上介于痛苦与欢愉的表情。他用手环住Sam的性器套弄起来，直到对方不知不觉放松下来使得Lucifer的硬物能够完全插入。

Sam大叫出声，在Lucifer击中他某个连自己都不知道存在的敏感点后，尖叫化作细碎的呻吟，原本的不适陡然转化成纯然的快感。体内的某扇大门似乎被打开，本能掌管了一切，Sam发现自己把腿抬得更高以便Lucifer更好的抽插——大腿紧紧夹住魔鬼的腰部，扭动腰肢主动迎上对方的撞击。

他们建立起一种节奏，就好像真是同一个人般的共同晃动躯体。Sam牢牢抓住Lucifer的手臂，指甲嵌进对方柔软的皮肤。Lucifer无时无刻不在刺激Sam的感官，套弄他勃起的手仍然充满凉意，令Sam好奇自己为何会感到浑身火热，激动不已。他觉得有一股燥热汇聚在他的下腹，血液直冲脑门耳朵里只听见自己咚咚的心跳。突如其来的光芒霎时模糊了Sam的视线，他睁开眼睛调节好焦距，再度体验到酥麻的欢愉和下身的肿胀感。Sam往上看去发现Lucifer在他身上展开了翅膀。

猎人不懂自己为什么会鬼使神差地伸出手抓住魔鬼浅色的羽毛，令他喜悦的是Lucifer发出了呻吟，短暂地放缓了之前建立的稳定节奏，而后拱起身躯往猎人身体更深处猛烈冲撞。Sam觉得翅膀一定是魔鬼的敏感点，对于这个新发现他露出了笑容。他们一同颤栗起来，体内油然升起的绝望使双方进一步索取彼此。Lucifer的手掌包覆着Sam的性器，Sam的手指则紧握Lucifer的羽翼。

又一次冲撞之下Sam觉得自己再也坚持不住，随着一声急促的惊叫他射在了Lucifer手上。强烈的快感让他觉得自己恐怕会晕过去，这个想法在感受到Lucifer在自己体内达到高潮的刹那间变得更为强烈。Sam双手发抖，不自觉地松开了手中的羽毛。Lucifer把翅膀收拢朝向天花板等待高潮结束。之后魔鬼趴伏在Sam的身上翅膀突然耷拉下来，两片巨大的羽翼软绵绵地垂落在床两侧。

Sam气喘吁吁地倒在床上全身滚烫，身上的Lucifer散发出舒适的凉意，就好像夏日里吹出的冷气，两种温度完美的结合在一起。

天启可能随时重演，但Sam觉得自己找不出一丝移动的力气。最终他勉强睁开眼，这才意识到自己正在抚摸Lucifer的羽毛，轻缓地用指尖掠过那些令人惊讶的柔滑材质。他喘息着闭上眼睛任由疲倦感席卷而来，侧过头在Lucifer的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。

他刚刚犯下的可能是根据人类的认知最道德败坏的恐怖行为——和魔鬼上床。然而此刻他觉得这比其他所有事情感觉起来都，简单来说，都对。

——

努力休息了一小时后，Dean突然意识到他的焦虑心情远胜过愤怒——凡牵涉到Sammy总是如此。现在只不过是 **清早** 六点，可他等待的够久了。于是Dean不顾一切地打开手机，直接找出联络人名单里他弟弟的号码。

Dean坐在床沿理了理头发，脸上全是满满的忧虑。他倾听着电话铃声，等待线路另一头的人接起电话。


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: 你让我战栗不已**

Sam比原本期望的早醒很久。他恼怒地皱起眉，伸出手够向床头柜，摸索放在桌上的手机。他拿起通讯器放在面前眉头紧蹙地盯着呼叫者的名字，不过依然决定或许是时候消除自己哥哥的忧虑，让对方知道自己平安无事。

“嘿，Dean。”

“Sammy，”他的哥哥仿佛放下重担似的声音从线路另一头传了过来。“Sammy……你……我是指， _见鬼的_ 发生了什么，伙计？你现在在哪里？”

Sam叹了口气，目光懒散地扫过覆在躯体上的巨大羽翼。他把另一条胳膊从翅膀底下抽了出来，用指尖温柔地抚摸翅膀尖端骨感的地方。甫一碰触，翅膀就仿佛发痒般地抖动起来，Sam不禁露出饶有趣味的浅笑。“我不能告诉你，Dean。”他的语气十分温和。

“你说什么？为什么？”

“我只是……需要一些时间。如果我不在你身边，你可能更容易想清楚。”

“想清楚 _什么_ ？你和你的魔鬼随从？”

哪怕他的哥哥看不到，Sam仍耸了耸肩膀无视对方的讽刺。“我很好，Dean，我向你保证，让你担心不是我的本意，但你的所作所为……”他叹息着说，“Dean，我不能允许那种事再度发生。”

“Sammy，我会这么做是因为这样才是为你好。”

“但这 _不是_ ，Dean。你想要修复一个根本不存在的问题，最终你必须开始相信我——我很好。”

“可……”Dean的声音越来越弱，叹息清晰可闻 “他又出现了？”

“对，”Sam诚实地回答，“我一出来就把Lucifer叫回来了。我说过,Dean，他会和我在一起。”

“瞧，Sam，我知道……我知道你很善良，但你没有义务对撒旦那么好。他理应待在牢笼，你不必把他留下。”

“我知道我没有义务，”Sam说，“你没抓住重点，Dean，我……我希望他陪着我。”

他能听到Dean震惊过度有点语无伦次。“你说什么？”

“我希望他陪着我。”Sam平静地重复了一遍，“你要学会理解，Dean。我明白这不容易，但事情总要解决。所以，等你愿意认真听我说话再打给我好吗？”

“可是Sam——”

“再见，Dean。”

“Sam——”

“但愿很快就能接到你的电话，只要你想好了我随时愿意听你说。”

_“Sam。”_

Sam挂断了电话。  
——  
有那么半个小时他们谁也没说话。准确的说并不是因为尴尬，但Sam必须承认他不知该如何开口。“我玩得很开心”听起来微不足道,“我爱你”似乎又太老套——尽管这是句实话。结果他只是抚上Lucifer一边的脸颊，用拇指轻轻摩挲魔鬼的唇瓣。

“说不出话了，Sammy？”Lucifer终于打破沉默，“我要把这当成一种赞美还是侮辱？”

Sam愉快地扬起嘴角，不着痕迹地拱起肩把手放在Lucifer裸露的肩膀上。

“无话可说，Sammy？拜托，有关这些单方面的交流我都说什么来着。”

Sam做了个深呼吸，脸上依然带着笑意，“我只是……我不知道。”

“你今天真是能说会道，不是吗？我原本还以为你很聪明，Sammy。”

哪怕Sam承认他喜欢Lucifer念自己名字的方式——当然他不会承认得那么大声，他还是觉得被冒犯了。Sam轻轻把Lucifer从身上推开坐了起来，身不由己地畏缩了一下。他没料想到会体验到如此酸软，然而坐着突然让人感到非常不适，也许他应该多考虑整个性别问题。不过话说回来他经历过更严重的痛楚，忽视这点疼痛轻而易举。Sam把腿挪到床沿，兢兢战战地站起来寻找内裤。

“我得去买点东西。”他更像是在自言自语，“我没带上一件衣服……也没带其他东西。上帝，我竟然只带了手机。”

他没听到Lucifer的移动，但魔鬼瞬间就站在他的旁边。Sam慢慢撇过头，感觉到轻柔而冰冷的呼吸吹拂在脸上，不由得放松下来。  
他叹了口气，“我为你做的事……”Sam轻声咕哝。

Lucifer好奇地挑起眉毛，“你后悔了，Sam？”

“没有。”猎人摇了摇头，“不过……这一切都太复杂。”

“难道你的人生还算不上复杂？”

Sam忍不住笑了，“有道理。”

——  
“你有没有停止过工作，Sammy？”

他们坐在旅馆早餐室靠窗的一张小桌旁，清晨的阳光投射出宜人的光芒，洒进这间拥挤又油腻的餐厅。尽管到处摆放着桌椅，顾客的数量并不多。他们一踏入餐厅，Sam几乎不假思索地拿起入口杂志架上供人借阅的报纸，搜索起任何潜在性的案子。

他耸了一下肩膀翻过一页，“这是我的工作。不管还会发生什么，世界上始终有要完成的任务，始终有要拯救的人。”

“太 _高尚_ 了，Sammy。”Lucifer作出评论。

“我能为你做些什么？”一个活泼的女服务生走到桌前开口问，她对Sam绽放的笑容太过热情。

“呃……一份土司，谢谢。还有咖啡，要清咖。”Sam瞥了一眼桌对面。“呃……咖啡要两杯，我需要咖啡因提神。”他给了笑容满面的女孩一个窘迫的微笑，对方向他使了个眼色便离开了。

“给我买咖啡？这是个约会,Sammy?”

Sam的脸上浮现出一抹红晕，他耸起双肩目光牢牢盯着桌面。“我……我只是觉得在我吃饭的时候你干坐着气氛很尴尬。”他尽量用随意的口吻解释道，但两颊的红晕依然没有消褪。

Lucifer勾起嘴角，视线缓缓转移到右边的什么东西。Sam顺着他的目光看去，意识到邻桌的老妇人一脸困惑地望着自己，显然对坐在角落自言自语的年轻人的举止深感不安。猎人抽搐了一下。

无视Lucifer太过嚣张的笑容，Sam固执地凝视桌子紧抿嘴唇，一直维持到女服务生端着两杯热气腾腾的杯子回来。

“给你，亲爱的。”她把咖啡连同一张纸巾放在桌上，Sam对她的多此一举感到奇怪——桌上早已摆放了餐纸。等她笑着走开，Sam翻过纸巾发现上面字迹潦草的电话号码。

手中的纸巾突然着起火来，Sam立马跳起来自动摊开手掌任由燃烧物从桌面落下。然而纸巾刚一落地，Sam就意识到它完好无损而且肯定没燃烧。他缓慢地抬起视线眯起双眼看向Lucifer。

“你要知道我有多讨厌你该死的小把戏。”

Lucifer的表情是前所未有的认真，“只是给你一个建议，Sammy，不过把它扔进垃圾桶也可以。”

Sam蹙起眉张开嘴正打算斥责对方，不过他突然想通了什么，一抹得意的笑容悄然爬上了他的脸。“你在嫉妒。”Sam高兴地说。

Lucifer扔给他的眼神暗示出自己一点都没分享到猎人的快乐。

“我可能会给她打电话。”Sam继续用轻佻而戏弄的口吻说，“今晚介不介意大家一起睡？”

Lucifer伸出手拿起一杯咖啡，故意无视猎人。

“你是个心机婊。”Sam不悦地指出。

“哦不，Sammy。”Lucifer举起杯子模仿祝酒的姿势，“你才是 _我的_ 小婊子，记得吗？各种意义上而言。”

Sam差点被自己的饮料给呛到。他借着咳嗽掩饰失态，紧张地瞄向邻桌又盯着自己的老妇人，对方脸上的神色清楚透露着她考虑给精神病院打电话的讯息。Sam局促地清了清嗓子，暗暗瞪了一眼心情愉快的Lucifer，深刻感受到直接对魔鬼出言不逊是一件极不明智的行为。

——  
吃完早饭为了学术研究他们去了图书馆。二十分钟之后，显而易见将昨晚的性爱以最尴尬的形式表述出来成为Lucifer自主培养出的一种最爱的新型游戏。

Sam坐在他面前，尽管一个字都没读进去目光依旧锁定住书本。他满脸通红，而对面的Lucifer继续唱着独角戏，详细描述自己以不同的方式进入Sam体内。

当前没有发现急需关注的小型案件，Sam决定进一步调查利维坦是消磨时间的最佳方案。因此各种各样的宗教文本和“神秘生物”指南堆积在他面前。

“他们可是群讨人喜欢的生物对不对？”Lucifer突然开口说道，心不在焉地快速游览着一本巨大的皮革封面即将散架的书籍。“我们从不喜欢他们。”

Sam感兴趣地抬起头，忘却了先前的困窘。“你了解利维坦？”

“没那么了解，”Lucifer说，“早期我们和他们有某种来往。他们比我们历史悠久，你要知道，自从利维坦难以控制，父亲很快就摆脱了他们。”

“他们比 _天使_ 历史悠久？”

Lucifer点点头，“他们是最早的造物，我猜这也解释了低劣的设计。”

“我觉得这种设计很高效。”Sam阐述自己的观点，“考虑到他们有多难杀。不过我明白你的意思，他们没那么讨人喜欢。你还记得他们吗？”

“不多。”Lucifer说，“Michael明智地告诫我远离他们，不过Gabriel总是充满好奇。曾经有一回，我赶在某只利维坦咬下他的翅膀之前拖走了他。”

Sam好奇地点了点头。Lucifer不常提起他的兄弟，尽管Sam始终不愿接受他与魔鬼之间的相似性，却不得不承认特别是在Lucifer说及Michael的时刻，他总是不由自主地产生兴趣。至少Sam勉为其难愿意对自己承认，其他尚且不论，至少在对大哥的复杂感情方面，他能够理解Lucifer。

Sam好奇如果Michael得知昨晚发生的一切会作何回答。同理，Dean会怎么说？纵然他迫切希望自己的哥哥能够理解，Sam果断决定最好略去某些细节。即便对方是他敬爱的大哥，有些事情太私人不便分享。有些事只有遭遇相同境遇、与自己相像的人才会理解。

他的眼神缓缓停留在Lucifer的脸上，假装没有看见魔鬼好奇的凝望。 _也许他是我的一部分，或是一个反射，却更黑暗。没错，我的黑暗面怎么说也是我的一部分。这部分如影随形，只有在光线下才能看得真切，他是我的影子。_

“你在想什么，Sammy？”

Sam迫使自己扯出一个笑容，摇着头说，“没什么。”他咳嗽了一声微微往前靠，“好吧，把你知道有关利维坦的所有信息都告诉我。”  
——  
无论有多耻于承认，Sam明白他的韧性很普通，现在的局面就是最有效的证明。不过假如他的世界出了状况，Sam就会不断念叨恨不得立即修复。他讨厌等待，尤其是等别人，所以说等待Dean作出究竟愿不愿意接受现实的重要决定，对Sam而言简直是种慢性谋杀。

他明白他很蠢，呆坐着紧盯自己的手机，连一整天都没过去就期盼它会响起铃声。Dean肯定需要时间，但Sam希望所有事都能马上解决。生命太过短暂，更别提拥有一份像他们那样的工作，英年早逝的可能性很大。

Sam很清楚地意识到Lucifer在后面随处闲逛，他明白魔鬼不太乐意看到自己心烦意乱的精神状态。见鬼，Lucifer几乎可以说是处处看Dean不顺眼。有时Sam要提醒自己庆幸Lucifer愿意尝试与——好吧，最低限度 _容忍_ ——与他的哥哥相处。

Sam郁闷地合上半个钟头前就没在看的书，站起来快速拿起桌上的手机往口袋里一塞，便头也不回地朝出口走去。通常他会为图书管理员节省劳力将书放回原处，可现在却顾不上礼节。

Lucifer跟着他走回街道，保持步伐跟在他身边，“我们去哪里？”

“商店。”Sam烦躁地压低嗓子，“我需要买点必需品，主要是衣服。我不清楚还要多久我才能回到Dean身边。”

“我们。”Lucifer纠正，“ _我们_ 才能回去。”

Sam瞥了一眼点了点头，“我们。”他附和道，“对不起，我在想别的。”

Sam找到一家称得上便宜的服装店，收集了一些合他尺寸的牛仔裤。他快速扫视了一下衬衫货架，猛然醒悟到Lucifer安静了快十分钟。他环视四周寻找魔鬼，刚转过头就发现有一双唇贴上了他的嘴。Sam的震惊只维持了片刻就顺其自然地闭上双眼，暗自感激店内空当无人。

伴随着一声叹息他往后退去，霎时觉得纷乱的思绪慢慢平静下来。他的脸上挂起了笑容，注意到Lucifer的穿着——一条漆黑的时髦 _（紧身）_ 长裤和一件带纽扣的上衣——领子的扣子故意被解开，露出光洁的颈项。Sam发现自己的视线逗留在这片小小的皮肤上留恋不去，一股愉悦的颤栗窜上脊髓。

“我以为天使穿白衣。”Sam说。

“天使可以穿所有的颜色，Sammy。我想让你全身都穿白色衣服，但我觉得这具肉身更适合暗黑色。”

Sam对此不得不赞同，但即便如此，他突然产生一种急欲将这件上衣纽扣全部解开并扯下来的冲动。

几乎没怎么停下看清自己买了什么，Sam迅速结束了购物之旅。他决定是时候回到更具隐私性的地方了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: 听上去是否似曾相识？**

漫长的岁月里Lucifer很久没有快乐过了。很多人从未考虑到这一点，他们似乎觉得这理所当然。身为撒旦、魔鬼，世界上所有邪恶的化身，你可能以为他们能够意识到既然Lucifer拥有一颗愤怒的复仇之心，那他的确也拥有情感。

不过Lucifer没有渴求同情，尤其来源于那群微不足道的人类。但一点点……理解……以及试图从他的角度看待事物……Lucifer觉得自己尚可接受，不会超出常情。

然而他被 Michael、他的手足、他的父亲以及所有人抛弃了。堕天的几百年之后，Lucifer就明白了自己孤立无援。于是他排除会为他人所理解的想法，着眼于更切实际的问题。那就是Sam——一个很 _实际_ 的问题。

将视线从天花板扯开，Lucifer把头转向身旁，注视着如上所述的那个问题。

Sam睡得很熟，身子侧躺头发散落在了脸上。床单往下滑落盖住他的腰部，赤裸的胸膛一目了然，还有那轮廓分明的肌肉和光滑的肌肤——撇开上面一些细小的伤痕。很长时间里Lucifer所有考虑的都是他获得了一具如此完美的容器，强壮俊美得宛如任何一位少年王。

完美的容器。Lucifer如是重复提醒自己。容器。他对自己强调说。 _容器_ 。这是Sam存在的价值。

等到Lucifer终于从那个该死的牢笼释放出来重获自由，他感应到了Sam宛如一个永恒的存在散发出光芒回应自己。可没多久联接就断了，Lucifer不得不去追逐那一束光.一直等到进入Sam梦境，他才首次正眼瞧见对方。他…… **欣赏** Sam。最终—— _最终_ ，Lucifer得以进入那具身体，他早就将Sam驱赶到心灵深处，予以自己彻底控制权，可是……

Lucifer感觉到人类的存在与自己如此亲密，他们的灵魂切切实实互相交融……

他犹豫了。

在此之前他从未——从未对任何事情产生犹豫。哪怕脑海中有无数的质疑在喧嚣，Lucifer向来坚持自我。但那一刻在Sam体内，他动摇了……动摇到做了一件 **不恰当** 的事情。比起压制Sam，他反将人类拉了回来。没错，Lucifer确保掌握控制权，可他无法阻止Sam明亮的灵魂与自身碰撞。因为……没错，他喜欢这种感觉。

那便是他的万劫不复。

所以说这或许就是他从未对Sam恨之入骨的原因。说实话这是他自己犯的错，他无力打败Sam——这个渺小，不值得一提的人类……这个为他而创造出来的人类。

Sam在睡梦中动了一下，蹭了蹭枕头又归于平静。他的小腿摩擦到了Lucifer的，彼此交缠的双脚被床单所遮掩。也许Lucifer喜欢这个念头——有人纯粹为他而生。

毋庸置疑Lucifer不爱人类。他不可能对人类可怕的缺陷、凶残的脾性，还有那比天使低等的简单事实熟视无睹。但有时某些个别体虽承受身为这一可悲的种族与生俱来的缺陷，但他们的灵魂——他们最纯粹、最本质的内核——却比进化中不幸的灾难、他们生而为人的肉体更美好、更灿烂。

所以Lucifer能够原谅在Sam问题上自己的错误。

房间里小闹钟滴答滴答的声响回荡在室内。现在是清早时分，Lucifer睡意全无。他不必睡觉，所以还会有什么比观察Sam沉睡更有趣？此外自己还能守护他。Lucifer听闻人类对于守护天使的幻想。

Lucifer也喜欢这个点子，他必须承认至少对某个人而言，自己依旧是个天使。

——  
他们在前一晚又做了一次爱，今天早上也是。Sam气喘吁吁地躺在湿透的床单上，发丝附在他的脸上，双颊通红。他闭上眼享受着Lucifer俯下身亲吻自己。

Sam想伸手抚摸对方的脸庞、肩膀、手臂乃至更下面的部位，然而他找不到丝毫的力气，只能满足于用自己的眼睛表达爱意。  
目前是早上十点，但他不愿想太多。外面的世界可以等等再关心，不是吗？他可以休息一天对不对？放一天的假，这一天只有他和Lucifer，其他事物统统排除在外。

但这个想法刚涌入他的脑海，手机铃声就打破了安宁。

Sam叹了口气拿起手机，无视Lucifer脸上轻微的愠怒，每回他的手机响起对方总会露出相同的神色。

“嘿，Dean。”

Sam怀抱微弱的希冀但愿这是自己一直等待的那通电话。Dean可能会说没事了，他愿意为了Sam试着接受Lucifer。然而从他的哥哥开口说话的那一秒，Sam明白他的目的并非如此。

“嗨，Sam。听着，我知道你这是想两个人分开冷静一下，没关系，但我们还有个活要干。”

“我一直在工作，Dean。”Sam向他保证，“我很清楚，不能辜负人们的期望对不对？”

“没错，不过Sammy，有些工作比其他的更重要。你知道哪件事排在首位，这就是我为什么要给你打电话。我觉得我们找到干掉Dick的线索了。”

Sam坐直身体，费了点力气让Lucifer从自己身上挪开。“真的？”

“我是这么觉得。这件事很复杂，我们需要Cas的帮助，还要借助Crowley的力量。”从他的口吻听来，Dean对寻求Crowley帮忙一点都不愉快，Sam表示赞同。

“行，我们要怎么干掉他？”

他听着Dean解释骨头和血液，这方法听起来繁琐又麻烦，冒险性极大成功几率微乎其微。不过他们干的所有事不都是这样吗？

“好吧，我加入。”

“真的？”Dean问，“Sammy，你要知道我还是不爽你和——”

“我明白，但是你说的没错，这件事至关重要。可是你必须承诺，如果我跟你走，你不会碰Lucifer。等事情结束我们可以妥善处理我的问题。在此之前先把目标放在利维坦上，其他的可以等。”

Sam了解Dean会不乐意，他听见他的哥哥通过电话线路恼怒的呢喃。最后Dean叹着气说，“好吧，我们专心处理Dick，我会假装你的小伙伴不存在。”

这是Sam期望的最好局面。“没问题，我们哪里碰头？”

“医院见。我们先去和Cas汇合。”

“到时见。”

挂断电话Sam转过头发现Lucifer眉头紧皱。

“这很重要。”他解释着拉开床单，“假如我们有办法干掉这些家伙，我们就要把握机会。”

“那如果Dean更想干掉我怎么办？”

“我不会允许他。”Sam保证，“即使是Dean也必须承认目前优先处理的是利维坦。他们威胁了全人类。你不——起码你现在不具威胁。”他投射给Lucifer的眼神中蕴藏着兴味和一丝警告。“我们必须完成任务。”

Lucifer回避了Sam的目光，虽然人类已经摸透了他的脾气。

“我去洗个澡。”Sam站起身走向浴室，Lucifer留在床上没有动静。但是Sam了解魔鬼会确保他的存在不被忽视。他逐渐辨认出这种模式以及联系彼此间的小窍门，如今这种联系坚不可摧。他打开水等到水温达到适宜温度，随后走到花洒下。

Sam刚关门转身就被Lucifer用唇堵住了嘴。他震惊地一动不动，过了一会儿便慢慢融入其中。感觉到Lucifer身体紧紧贴着自己，一股颤栗的电流顺着脊背爬了上来。温暖的热水混杂着愉快的清凉。

Lucifer用舌头吮住Sam的嘴唇逗弄起来，猎人抽回身打破了吻，“你能理解，没错吧？为什么我要帮助Dean？”

Lucifer翻了个白眼，不过仍然点了点头，“我不笨，Sammy。我也不是那种会受自己情绪蒙蔽，常理不分的白痴。”

Sam联想到某些会引起争辩的事件，从而选择避而不谈。“好吧，不过我答应你，如果Dean还是坚持摆脱你，等我们解决了利维坦就回到这里。”

听到这句诺言Lucifer看起来更加满意了。他轻轻点了一下头，用单手抚摸起Sam的胸膛。

“我需要你们俩。”Sam低声说，“我已经失去了太多人。”Lucifer用手抓住Sam的性器逼得他哽咽地说不出话，“我——”

“安静，Sammy。”Lucifer的另一只手沿着Sam背脊向上游移，扯住了他的头发强迫猎人仰起脑袋。

Sam闭上眼睛承受花洒的水流，呻吟着感觉到Lucifer的舌头舔舐他的脖子侧部，分叉的舌尖挠得他的皮肤阵阵发痒。Sam主动抬起腰，Lucifer的躯体也同样迎了上去，两具肉体紧密贴合在一起，Lucifer的一条腿环住了Sam的小腿。

水温越来越烫，Lucifer的身体则带着凉意，两种截然不同的温度联系起来一同灼烧Sam的皮肤。他的感觉极其强烈，却无法将两者单独识别出来。Sam用双手扣住Lucifer的背脊，阴茎早就随着对方的套弄而搏动。他即将达到极限，套弄的手掌却蓦地消失。Sam呻吟了一声勉强睁开朦胧的双眼，发现Lucifer对他露出得意的笑容。他允许Lucifer将自己转了个方向，双手撑在瓷砖上抵住墙壁做好准备。

他们现在没有做爱的时间，应该立马出发与Dean汇合清除利维坦，世界上还有重要的任务要去完成，总之Sam不应该和魔鬼在旅馆浴室做爱。但他却在Lucifer轻推催促的时候张开双腿，弓起背感受Lucifer冷冽的气息拂在他的后颈。Sam决定外面的世界可以再等半个小时。

——  
关上Impala驾驶座的门，Dean双手插进口袋望着眼前的医院。无论是他哪个珍贵的人住在里面，来到这里总有一股徘徊不去的压抑感。冷风迎面扑来，Dean耸起肩膀踏上入口台阶，穿过两扇吱呀作响的门。

护士允许他进入“Novak先生”的房间，感谢上帝Meg不在。Cas坐在床沿望着角落慢慢织网的蜘蛛。

“你好，Dean。”Dean觉得天使还没看见自己就打起了招呼。

“嗨。”他温柔地说着走进房间，任由房门在他身后合上发出诡异的响声。“你还好吗？”

“只是在欣赏上帝造物的细节。”Cas回答，视线依然盯着蛛网。

“好吧。”Dean尴尬地说，不感兴趣地扫了一眼蜘蛛，“不错。”

“你很烦恼，Dean。”

该死的天使心灵感应能力。Dean摇摇头，“不用担心。”

“Sam在哪？”

“他很快就到。”

“他怎么样了？”

一瞬间Dean打算全盘告知Castiel。可Cas站起来走近蛛网，伸出手轻轻把蜘蛛放进掌心的举措令Dean打消了念头。愧疚仍然蚕食着Cas，Dean无法忍受再增添他的负担。“他很好。”

“你确定？”

面对如此古怪的疑问，Dean诧异地抬起头，“你说的是什么意思？”

通过风衣底下肩胛的移动能看出Cas微微耸动了一下肩膀。“我移除了他的糟糕记忆和痛苦，但即便我能看见，我也没办法移除Sam本身的思想和情绪。”

Dean两条眉毛都挑了起来，“你看见了Sam的思想？”他顿了顿，“究竟是什么思想？”

“阅读人类的思想一直都很模糊。”Cas说，“不过我能理解感觉、偏好这些构筑人类情绪的部分。你的弟弟对Lucifer有许多深刻的见解。这些思想与他的精神状态没有瓜葛。”

Dean皱起眉头。与Sam讨论这个话题困难重重，但现在Cas突如其来为他展现出一个新的视角。“哪方面的思想？”他紧追不放。

“很费解。”Cas心不在焉地屈起蜘蛛在上面爬行的那只手。“至少我看到的时候是这样。包含愤怒，我猜这很好理解。但其他的……其他的让我很惊讶。”

Dean咽了口唾沫，绷紧肩膀。“这是怎么回事？而且你怎么会觉得Sam有事？”

“我担心他可能……排斥Lucifer的离开。他不愿放手，我曾经害怕自己的治疗不起作用。”

Dean往前踏了一步，试图让Cas把目光转向自己。他要确保自己真正理解对方的含义。“什么意思？”

天使快速瞄了眼Dean，蜘蛛平稳地呆在他的掌心里。“我不觉得Sam是故意的，但我为他治疗时他反抗了我。然后我看见他暴露在外的感情——愤怒和害怕，但还有……愧疚、遗憾和憧憬。”

“憧憬？”Dean不敢置信地重复。

“Sam想念他。”Cas回答。

“想念Lucifer？可……可他是魔鬼。”

“坏人也可以有人想念。”Cas平静地说，打开门轻柔地将蜘蛛放在窗台。“有些人拥有最阴暗的心灵和头脑，他们可能会做坏事，但在某些地方始终会有人爱着他们。”他稍微仰起头，沉默地透过玻璃研究Dean的反应。“那些坏人也会重视这份爱。”

Dean扭开头，“有些人罪大恶极。”他咕哝道。

Cas再次慢慢转过身来：“你比谁都清楚你弟弟的生活有多艰辛。尽管Sam明白什么是恶，但他是个好人。不管我们喜不喜欢，在某种程度上他理解Lucifer。天使和他的容器之间总有一种联系，不过我察觉到Sam与Lucifer之间的连接超乎寻常。我从没见过这么坚固的联系。”

Dean摇着头眉毛皱在一起，“我不希望Sam和那个魔鬼混蛋有任何瓜葛。”他默默地说。

“不管Lucifer和Sam在一起想做什么，他都力不从心构不成威胁。Dean，你的弟弟或许很不幸与Lucifer有着强烈的羁绊，但Sam很聪明，他不会把其他所爱的人扯进危险。”

Dean对这个想法摆脱不了难受感，但无论他想说出怎样的反驳都卡在了喉咙里。Cas说得没错，虽然这种情况所触发的无数烦恼始终在他大脑挥之不去，Dean明白Cas是对的。最终他叹息着看了眼闹钟，有些好奇Sam何时会到。因为他们有不少事需要交谈。

 _Sam不像Lucifer。_ Dean想， _不完全相同。_ 他突然想起Michael，那个宣称自己是他真正容器的天使。他与Michael一点都不相似。那个骄傲自大的混蛋。不管怎么说Dean记起曾听过关于Michael的故事。年长的大哥——一如自己——由于理念不合抛弃他的弟弟。 _我不像Michael_ 。无论Michael是不是实力卓越的大天使，Dean向自己发誓他比那个混蛋好上百倍，无论如何他都不会抛弃Sam。

_无论如何。_

意识到Cas用他那令人不安的经典眼神看着自己，这回Dean选择了忽略。他又抬头看了下钟，望着秒针缓缓地转动。 _是的，Sammy，我们确实要好好谈谈。_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: 你那墙壁上的油漆渐渐剥落**

把偷来的汽车停在Impala旁，Sam熄灭引擎打开了驾驶座车门，Lucifer在另一边做着相同的动作。他们走进医院，穿过层层走廊来到Castiel目前居住的阴冷房间。

Dean早已等候在室内，一看他们进来立马站起身来。Castiel平静地坐在老旧的床沿。

“嗨，Dean，Cas。”Sam对他们打了个招呼。瞥见Dean的表情，他不由微微蹙起眉头。他的哥哥摆出一副前所未有的认真神情，不过Sam觉得这是出于他们即将面对的任务，“都准备好了？”

“随时可以出发。经过稍微劝说，我从Crowley那里拿到我们需要的东西。我已经准备好那根浸泡过鲜血用来刺穿Dick Roman胸膛的骨头了。”

“好吧。”Sam深吸口气，瞬间意识到他们接下了极具危险性的任务，“那么让我们出发。”

他们走到Impala车前，Dean不假思索地坐进驾驶座，Sam坐在副驾驶的位子，好笑地看着两个天使钻进后座。他望着后视镜里Lucifer审视Castiel的模样，在场其他人可能看不见，但Sam清楚瞧见Lucifer脸上一闪而过的焦虑，魔鬼显然关注着他的弟弟。然而Castiel却皱起了眉头。

“Dean，Sam。”天使开口说道，此时Dean发动了引擎，“这里有一股其他的力量。”

Dean眨了眨眼，扭过头看向坐在身后的Cas。他那不安的眼神在天使与自己弟弟之间来回游移：“什么力量？”

Cas的眉头皱得更紧了：“我不能确定，很……模糊，就像中间有一道屏障阻碍我的透视。”

Sam张开嘴正打算说明情况，Dean扔给他一个坚定的目光摇起脑袋。他的观点很明确——Cas当前的精神状态一点都不稳定。Sam叹了口气：“也许你只是感应到某些遥远的东西，Cas。也许你感应到利维坦之类的。”

Cas似乎犹豫不决，尽管如此他还是接受了这个说辞：“有可能。”

话题结束之后他们出发了，驾驶Impala直接开向Sucro公司。

“好了，我们的计划是什么？”Sam问。

“无论如何要用骨头刺穿Dick Roman，”Dean脸上挂着淡淡的笑容回答。随即转变成严肃的表情，“听着，Sammy，等这件事告一段落，我们需要谈谈，怎么样？”他投射给Sam一个意有所指的眼神，“认真地、好好地谈谈。”

Sam耸起眉头，嘴角却勾起一抹笑容。他点着头说：“好，我很乐意，Dean。”他的目光再次扫向后视镜，与镜子反射出的Lucifer四目相接。

——  
“好了，都清楚了吗？我和Cas去找真正的Dick。Sammy，你去救Kevin，没问题吧？”

“听起来不错，”Sam注视着站在Impala前的Dean和Cas，“祝你们好运，伙计们。”

“你也是。”Dean对他弟弟真诚地点了一下头，之后便与Cas一同回到Impala车内，将Sam留在后门入口处，等得到他们扰乱保安的信号再潜入大楼寻找Kevin。

Sam叹了口气，焦急地将重心在两脚换来换去。他讨厌干等。

“Sammy。”

将思绪拉回现实，Sam转过头看着身侧的Lucifer。

“你要知道，”魔鬼说得很慢，也没有直视猎人的眼睛，刻意表现得就好像他的话无关紧要，“如果我有能力，我是指如果我拥有全部的力量，我可以为你消灭利维坦。”

一抹微笑爬上Sam的脸庞，他轻点了一下头。准确而言这不是一句代表重大关切和爱意的宣称，但出自Lucifer之口却有一种出人意料的高尚姿态。“别担心，”他说，“我能处理。”

“我对你信心十足，Sammy。”冰冷而严肃的蓝眸扫向猎人，Lucifer忽然撇开头，“假如你出了什么事，我会让你的白痴哥哥付出代价。”

Sam轻叹一声摇摇头：“不会有事，一切都会好的。Dean和我能总找到解决烂摊子的办法。”

Lucifer重新看着他：“那如果你们成功了呢？之后怎么办？我们从此快乐的生活在一起？我不那么认为。”

“我们谈过这个问题，你知道我不会允许任何人把你从我身边带走。Dean不行，其他人也不行。”Sam咬住下唇走近魔鬼细细打量，切实意识到自己有多珍爱这张脸、这副嗓音、这个他理应憎恨却只是……恨不了的存在，“我不会允许任何人或者任何事将我们分开。”

“很好。”Lucifer仰起头，用他一贯的自信和骄傲回应猎人的目光——Sam勉为其难地承认他也喜欢Lucifer意气奋发的样子，“因为我没打算去别的地方。”

Sam明白他应该专注任务，但突然之间他发现自己吻上了Lucifer，双手抓住魔鬼的上衣，过了一会儿他才意识到自己正在颤抖。Sam叹着气往后退去，做了个深呼吸使自己冷静下来。口袋里的手机响了起来——两声铃声，之后一片静寂。

“该走了。”

“我会守在你背后，Sammy。”

后门入口如预料中的容易通过，安保人员全体投入于大楼正门Dean和Cas引起的骚动之中。Sam没浪费时间匆匆跑上楼梯，快速检查自己发现的每一间房。

拐弯处传来追逐的脚步声，Sam皱起眉身体紧贴墙壁，眼睛搜索着出口。在他决定行动之前，两名身着西装的男人印入眼帘，直截了当地冲他而来。Sam从外套摸索出以备不时之需，能斩下利维坦脑袋的大砍刀。

刀柄有些滑Sam差点脱手扔出去，这个错误给了对方擒住他的时间。利维坦的脸扭曲成巨大的嘴和牙齿，显得尤其狰狞可怖。尽管施加在Sam肩膀上的力道逼迫他扔下刀刃，Sam依然挣扎着想把刀往上推去。正当另一个怪物从他手中夺取大刀，一道亮光在Sam身旁炸裂开来。两个怪物惊慌失措地尖叫出声，双目灼烧起来，两只手绝望地拍打一通，仿佛这么做就能阻止失明。光芒渐渐褪去利维坦脚步踉跄什么都看不见，给予Sam充分的时间挥出两刀砍下他们的脑袋。猎人松了口气茫然地转过头看向Lucifer，魔鬼跌跌撞撞靠在墙壁的举动令他瞪大双眼。

“嘿，”Sam大叫着跑上前扶住Lucifer，“你没事吧？”

“我很好，”Lucifer固执地拒绝Sam的帮助，“只不过……我必须通过你才能释放残留的微弱力量，这个手段局限很大，耗费了我大量精力聚集。”

“我确实好奇过你究竟怎么对Dean耍花招。”Sam说。

“这只是形态的转变。”Lucifer解释，“恢复成我原本的姿态。这其实称不上是一种力量，但对我来说，足够明亮到将这股原力通过你传送到有形的世界。”

Sam点点头，快速看了眼魔鬼确保他安然无恙：“总之，谢谢。来吧，我们最好快点离开。”

他们沿着走廊一个房间挨着一个房间搜索， _终于_ 在某间房里找到一脸不爽，被绑住手脚堵住嘴巴Kevin——这真有Crowley的风格。Sam急忙跑到Kevin面前为他松绑，Lucifer好奇的旁观。

“我从来无法理解这些先知。”Lucifer说，“你们人类不理解圣经的含义，这是你们与生俱来的缺陷，但他们似乎与众不同。到了现在这个时代，他们说的话你们大部分人一句都不相信，先知的存在毫无意义。”

Sam没有回答的心情，勾住Kevin走出房间。少年喋喋不休地叫嚷摧毁实验室的必要性，Sam与他争论片刻，发现Kevin说的确实有理，于是他们启程寻找实验室。

五分钟后，Lucifer指着一个往楼上走的标记，Sam点点头急急奔向指定方向。

他们推开大门恰好看到Dean用骨头刺穿Dick的脖子，利维坦的尖叫声惊得Sam和Kevin赶忙停下脚步。Dick挥动手臂，打算用他那巨大的嘴巴撕咬眼前的猎人。而后却倏地完全僵住一动不动，黑色的粘液从他躯体慢慢流泻而出，形成一种能源波在房内震颤。

Sam瞪大双眸注视这股力量源源不断地增强扩散，涟漪越来越大。他试图思考接下来该怎么办，却只能目瞪口呆地望着能量蓦地向内收拢汇聚，紧接着猛烈地向外爆炸。

Sam用身体遮住Kevin，模糊地意识到黑色粘液四散飞溅，有一道光明之盾护住他的身体。整个房间震动不已，Sam闭上眼听到粘液喷溅在墙壁上的声音，过了一会儿室内逐渐安静下来。

他缓缓睁开眼睛，站直身子看着Lucifer那严严实实裹住自己肩膀的翅膀缓慢垂落下来。Sam的视线从Lucifer转向Kevin，确定他们都平安无事后转过身打量起屋子。

室内空荡荡的，Dick不见了……Dean和Cas都不见了。Sam扫视房内各个角度，大脑深处却明白他的举动意义全无。他们都消失了，消失去了哪儿？见鬼，他的哥哥去了什么地方？

“Sam，”Lucifer呼唤着他，“看你身后。”

Sam连忙转过身发现了Crowley，顷刻后再回头就看到Kevin被两个恶魔挟持。他没怎么听Crowley的侃侃而谈，恶魔打了个响指先知就消失得无影无踪。Sam眉头紧皱，看着怒目而视的Lucifer，魔鬼的神色无疑透露着他正为自己的无能为力而恼怒。

“我恨那家伙，”Lucifer发表了观点，越过Sam肩膀对自封地狱之“王”的恶魔投射出阴暗的眼神。

“他们在哪里，Crowley？”Sam撇过头问。

“抱歉，”恶魔漠不关心地回答，“我希望能帮你，但我不行。你现在肯定有很多事要忙，不过看起来这回你只能靠自己。” 

又一个响指声，Crowley消失了。

Sam哑口无言地杵在原地，环顾四周抱着渺小的希望期盼Dean和Cas能重新出现。他知道自己这想法很蠢，该死，就他人生中那么多厄运而言，Sam知道事情从来不会顺利解决。勉强忍住泪水，他趔趔趄趄走向门口，就连自己是不是走对方向都无把握，但心中涌起了急欲离开这栋该死的大楼的念头。

“Sam。”Lucifer在他背后叫道。

Sam现在无法集中注意力，他推开前门，尽管冷风扑面，却突然感觉一阵眩晕。

_“Sam。”_

试图让自己重新振作起来，Sam眨了一下眼睛环顾四周寻找Lucifer，却发现这里只有自己和破损的车子。Sam耸起眉立即搜索起来，直到伴随着嘶嘶作响的声音Lucifer出现在他的右侧。“对——对不起，”Sam叫道，忧虑地看着Lucifer忽隐忽现的身形，“我……我试着集中精神，我——”

“不是你的问题。”Lucifer的声音时有时无，最终影像稳定下来，“是其他因素。”

Sam摇摇头，眉头深锁。悲痛之中恐惧慑住了他，他担心起身边仅剩的最后一个存在。

“刚才利维坦触发的爆炸……破坏了我们之间的信号。”

“你说什么？”Sam急切地握住Lucifer的手，用足了力道，“不，不，我刚失去Dean和Cas，甚至还有Kevin。我不能再失去你。”

影像又晃动了一下但很快又稳固了，显然为Sam的双手所支撑。

“我们不应该来，”Lucifer尖锐地指出，“你的白痴哥哥把你拖进危险，我一直都知道这是个坏主意。”

Sam摇晃着脑袋压下那些愧疚的想法——强迫Lucifer参与此事却可能失去他。“不会有事的。”Sam喘着气，语气中带着绝望，“没关系，我们能修复这个问题。”他松开Lucifer的手，脚步不稳地走向Impala，无视破碎的窗户钻了进去。魔鬼短暂地消失了一下，复而出现在他旁边的位子。

Sam启动引擎，转动方向盘让车拐了个弯开向大路。感谢上帝，他们离Rufus的旧屋很近。十分钟后Lucifer彻底消失无踪，但Sam继续驾驶车子，急躁地动用全部意识想要拉回Lucifer。在他终于把车开到屋外的时候，Lucifer重返现实。

“我是认真的，”Sam似乎可以感觉到自己心碎的声音，“我不能失去你，不是现在。”他蹒跚地走进大门，不知道自己什么时候牵起Lucifer的手，但他不愿再放开。Sam看着Lucifer，眼眶里含着泪水，“我要怎么弥补？一定有什么办法，快告诉我。”

“是有办法，”Lucifer说，“但你不会喜欢。”

Sam刚想提问，突然领悟到了什么僵住了身子。他不赞同地说：“不行，肯定还有其他方法。我不能……我不能打开牢笼。你知道原因，我爱你，但我不信任你，我不能放你出来。”

Lucifer抬起头，彼此视线交汇。他审视着Sam的脸庞，将目光牢牢锁定住对方：“你想不想知道一个大秘密，Sammy？”他冷不防地问，语气中流露出戏谑。Sam非常了解他，明白Lucifer只有试图伪装时才会用这种游戏的口吻，好比某些事不如实质来得重要。  
Sam眨了一下眼，微微垮下脸来困惑地盯着Lucifer：“什么事？”

Lucifer脸沉了下来，仿佛不愿说出这个秘密，显然是自尊心在作祟：“你把我们一起扔进那个坑不是神奇的巧合，Sam。”

“什么？你说什么？”

Lucifer无精打采地耸了耸肩，强烈地想要表现出这个坦白无足轻重：“你有控制权，Sammy。我们之间有种特殊联系，还记得吗？比其他所有天使和他们的容器还要坚固。就在刚才，我发现了原因。”

Sam迷惑不解地摇着头：“为什么？”他追问。

“我相信曾经有个天使向你解释，”Lucifer说，“Anna，我想这是她的名字，有关天使的荣光如何分离。我失去了我的荣光，Sammy。我尝试依靠某些力量再造荣光。然而那些我失去的荣光，你知道它去了哪里吗，Sammy？”

Sam震惊地看着Lucifer用一根手指轻轻戳了戳他的胸膛。

“在你这里，伙计。我的荣光自主依附在你的体内。”

Sam默不作声困惑不解，一时间出现了太多令人惊讶的状况。但无论如何，Lucifer告诉他的话语中隐藏着某种暗示，某种他不愿大声说出口的事实。如果Sam处于更稳定的心态，他可能会自己解开谜底。而如今他心神疲惫无法将最基础的思路组织起来，“这到底是什么意思？”

“意思是说你掌控了大局，Sammy。”

Sam继续锁着眉，接着恍然大悟瞪大眼睛：“你是指我……对你……有控制权。即使……即使你在这里，实实在在待在这里。”

“猜对了。”

“为——为什么？怎么可能？”

Lucifer随意耸了一下肩膀：“我觉得这可能是老爸最后的玩笑。取走我的荣光将它送给曾经打败我的造物，这可能是个教训，我的父亲喜欢给他的孩子上课。”

Sam艰难地吸收着所有的信息，但Lucifer的影像再次闪烁起来。Sam迫使自己保持冷静，一如过去很多次的经历。在他生命中曾出现无数次逼迫他放任自己崩溃的正当理由，而每一次他都想方设法恢复常态。或许习惯于痛苦的情感是一个令人担忧的信号，现在他却无暇深究：“应该怎么做？”

Lucifer的目光掠过Sam的脸庞，仔细注视着他似乎无法确定猎人是不是抱着认真的态度。这让Sam回忆起他向Lucifer说同意的那可怕的一天。

“应该怎么做？”Sam更为执着地重复了一遍，“一个仪式或是别的什么，我没办法拿到天启骑士的戒指，除此之外我们既不能放出Michael也不能让天启重新降临。但把你——只把你——带回人间？让你待在原来的容器里有什么办法？”

Lucifer沉默地看了他几分钟，微微侧过头：“你要知道，我依然可以反抗你，只要让你稍一分神，我就能折断你的脖子。”

Sam疲倦地耸了耸肩，持否定的态度：“我知道，我不信任你，Lucifer。我喜欢想象自己不是彻头彻尾的笨蛋，但是我需要你，何况你不是说过你绝不会伤害我？”他估计是真的疯了，居然相信魔鬼的言辞。不过迄今为止，Lucifer至少守住了这个诺言。

Lucifer再次晃动了一下，魔鬼打量着自己明灭不定的手臂，脸上浮现起不悦的神色。“这世上至少还存在一个仪式，虽然我也不清楚。你必须自己去找，仪式很复杂也很荒谬。”

Sam慢慢点点头：“那好吧。”

Lucifer放下手臂再次看向Sam，仿佛质疑对方的真诚：“你真愿意这么做？为了我？”

Sam苦笑了一下，愤怒地摊开双手拱起肩膀。他叹息着对上Lucifer的目光，眼神中流露着无尽的厌倦：“我还有什么可失去的？”


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:朝我而来**

Sam明白自己无法入眠。即使他想休息，也可能遭受噩梦的侵袭。于是他干脆分秒必争地取下Rufus小屋书架上的所有藏书，静坐着深入研究现存的召唤仪式。

Lucifer又消失了一阵子，但Sam强迫自己维持冷静，大脑的某部分时刻聚焦于魔鬼，挖掘自己内心深处联系他们的所在。Sam依旧为自己拥有Lucifer的荣光感到困惑，可他找不到对方欺骗自己的理由。恰恰相反，总是扮演操纵者的Lucifer竟会向他透露自己没有控制权一事更令人诧异不已。

颤抖地吸了口气，Sam翻过手头正在阅读的厚重古老的书本，另一只手则随意握了支铅笔，书上潦潦草草几乎写满了整页注解。

一个身影出现在他的背后。Sam如释重负地舒了口气，拉开身旁的椅子，但愿与自己如此接近的距离能产生效果……好吧，他只不过希望Lucifer能陪在身边。管他呢，Sam早就不在意自己精神状态发出令人担忧的信号。

“有什么收获？”魔鬼询问，仔细看着摊在桌上的页面。

Sam轻轻摇了摇头：“我发现了一些……比如强大仪式的共同特征……但还没找到实质内容。”他停顿了一下，“牢笼……牢笼里发生了什么？”

“Michael想撕碎我，”Lucifer悄声说，“他对我离开那么久勃然大怒。”Sam能从对方的语气里听出苦涩的意味。他明白缘由，却无法理解能忍心杀死自己弟弟的哥哥，对此他心存庆幸。

Sam甩了甩头试图挥去这个念头。他现在不能想起Dean，这会牵扯出无比痛苦的情绪。他必须着眼于自己有能力修复的问题。

“Adam怎么样？”Sam紧张地问，“你没有……”

“我没碰他。”Lucifer向他保证。

Sam点了点头，另一个念头——一个充满希望却又渺茫的念头窜进脑海：“有没有……有没有什么办法，我们可以——”

“没有，Sam。”

Sam叹了口气，他必须放手一搏，但把Lucifer拉出牢笼已经困难重重，更别提救出Adam。他又翻了一页手中的书本。

——  
 **凌晨** 四点，Sam总算发现一些明显派得上用处的讯息。在一卷血系魔法书的二百多页有一个章节记载“血之羁绊”的力量能压制其他纽带。

_古老的巫师曾坚信，_ 书本如是说， _灵魂实质上是通过静脉流通，灵魂的一部分渴望自我融合，这样足以克制其余法术，使其反弹回施法者。一个分裂的灵魂寻求重新建立联系。_

“荣光和灵魂是不是很像？”Sam问，对自己数小时没说过一句话变得疲惫沙哑的嗓子感到惊讶。

“某些方面，”Lucifer回答，“就跟铅笔与钢笔的关系差不多，相似但仍有区别。”

Sam叹息地说：“有没有成功的几率？”

“一个单纯的血咒肯定不行。也许概念相同但更为复杂的仪式会有用。”

至少这是个进展，Sam小心地将文字抄写在他的笔记本上，并对这一页做了记号，继续在另一本书上寻找讯息。

出乎他意料的是——尽管待在图书馆枯燥乏味——Lucifer也开始帮忙，阅读起一本天使传说的卷轴。

“这里面大部分都写错了。”他评论说。

“好吧，我怀疑写这本书的人大概都没遇见过天使。”Sam回答，“也许只是对这个理论有点兴趣。不管怎么说，有时候最有用的信息会出现在错误百出的书上。你不会相信我以前花了多少时间在这种自命为专家撰写的胡言乱语的书上找到答案。说真的，这很讽刺。”

“也可能完全就是浪费时间。”Lucifer慢吞吞地说，皱起眉头，“你们人类真的很无能。”

无视魔鬼对自己种族的嘲笑，Sam越过一叠书伸手去拿咖啡，浓烈的清咖能保证他到早晨都处于清醒状态。

身边Lucifer的影像又闪烁了一下，Sam喝光咖啡把杯子置于桌面打开另一本书。他把自己的座椅拽到Lucifer的旁边，换了个坐姿以便彼此从腰部到脚踝都能紧密相贴。Sam感觉到Lucifer盯住自己的目光，魔鬼倾身上前，意外地在他额头侧面落下一个温柔的吻，微微安抚了Sam紧绷的情绪。

——  
到了 **下午** 一点，Sam强撑着睁开眼睛。他再一次为了Lucifer放弃睡眠，虽然这一次的意义完全不同。所以在Lucifer突然抓住他，把他拖起来往卧室方向带的时候，Sam才会表现得如此惊讶。

“我没事，”他坚持说，故意忽略自己口齿不清的事实——他已经累到连组织语言的力气都没有了。

Lucifer没听Sam的解释，把人拉上楼推进卧室。“你累死对我一点好处都没有，Sam。”一走到床边，他就将猎人一并拽上床，自顾自钻入Sam的怀抱尽可能地贴近对方。

Sam叹了一声，厌恶自己眼皮早已耷下的事实。他再次咕哝了几句微弱的抗议，终于妥协下来把脸埋进Lucifer的发间。

Sam预计自己会做噩梦，然而不知是由于累得连做梦的力气也没有还是记不清自己的梦境，接下来他所知晓的便是醒来后发现闹钟指向 **晚上** 九点。

Lucifer还在身边，蓝色的眼睛注视着他。Sam慢慢用单手支起身子，另一只手则揉了揉眼。

“你还在。”猎人的语气里显然透露出放心的意味，“整段时间里你都设法留在这？”

令他惊讶的是，Lucifer微微皱起了眉：“我让自己进入你的梦境，这样我们的意识就能更亲密。你不记得在梦里看见我？”

Sam抿住嘴，摇摇头：“我不记得梦到什么。”

Lucifer看起来很失望，Sam更迷茫了。“一点都不记得？”

“没有印象。”猎人短暂地停顿了一下，“抱歉。”即使他根本不知道自己为何而道歉：“我有没有错过什么重点？”

Lucifer撇开头，心不在焉地望着从窗帘缝隙间流泻进来印在地板上的月光。“没有，没什么大不了的。”

“我们该回去工作了。”Sam站了起来，抹去身上的灰尘朝楼下走去，Lucifer跟在后面。

Sam在厨房稍作停留，又给自己泡了杯咖啡，同时抓了几包不太新鲜但仍可食用的营养棒吃，之后便回到书桌前坐下来拿起之前没看完的书。

Lucifer坐在他对面，双手合十托着下巴，蓝眸投射出炽热的目光盯得猎人心里有些发慌。

Sam在椅子上扭动身躯，告诫自己如果他想维持他们之前拥有的羁绊，就必须将精力集中于弄清仪式如何操作。不管是那对眼睛让他产生魔鬼正在剥去自己衣服的错觉也好，还是渴望让Lucifer将他按倒在这张书桌上为所欲为也好，都应该先搁置在旁。

——  
“物质形态的DNA？这到底是什么意思？”

“我相信，”Lucifer单脚搁在Sam的椅子上，坐在桌面回答，“这是指我们需要Nick身上的某样东西。”

Sam疑惑地望着他，扬起眉毛：“我以为这家伙已经死了。”他顿了顿，“你要知道，你对他很不公平。”

Lucifer微微瞪了他一眼，耸了耸肩膀：“他是遭到了不公平的待遇，但除此之外他自己说了同意，这是他的选择。”

Sam白了他一眼，视线回到书本上：“所以说他是死了？”

“对，”Lucifer回答，“但是我们只需要某件小东西，一根头发就够了。我提议我们可以去他家找一找。”

“他住哪里？”

“特拉华州的派克河。”

“ _特拉华州_ ？离这有一千英里。”

Lucifer出其不意得在桌上重重砸了一拳，桌面显现出的巨大裂痕差点令Sam信以为真。他眨了眨，突然醒悟到桌子完好无损。

“软弱不堪，”Lucifer轻声说，毫不掩饰怨恨之情。他转过身绷紧肩膀，支在桌沿的指关节全然发白，“太荒谬了，平时一眨眼的功夫我就能把我们传送到那里。”

“嘿，”Sam低声说，伸出手按住Lucifer的大腿，“我不是在责怪你，我知道你尽全力了。好吧，虽然有一千英里，但只要一天的时间我们就能到。”

Lucifer挫败地叹了口气，身子滑下书桌：“你们人类怎么可以应付这种……这种 _无能为力_ ？”

Sam耸了耸肩：“大概因为我们习惯了。我猜要是你光靠打响指就能干好活，生活会轻松很多。但假如你耗费精力做一件事，这件事就会变得更有价值。”

他的话似乎稍微平息了Lucifer的怒火，魔鬼回头看向猎人：“我爱你。”他说。

Sam情不自禁地瞪大双眼。就某种情况而言，他越来越习惯对魔鬼诉说爱语，然而这是他头一次听到Lucifer的回应。Sam一直抱着警惕心，内心的某一个角落总是质疑也许Lucifer仅仅是在利用自己。但这句简单的告白以及别有深意的口吻，说服了Sam对方所言非虚。

“昨晚我跟你说过，”Lucifer迟疑地说，“在你梦里。我明白我不应该计较你忘记……”

“不，”Sam快速反驳，“这不是……我……”他叹了口气，对自己摇摇头。“对不起，”他补充道，“这不算计较。只是人类不会总记得自己做过的梦。”

Lucifer彻底转过头面对他，眉头紧锁看起来既困惑又想表示否定：“你们真是一种奇特的生物，多么具有瑕疵的设计。”

Sam勉强笑了笑，抬起肩膀：“我猜我们就是这样。还爱我吗？”

Lucifer犹豫了一下回答：“出于某种原因，是的。没错，我爱你。”他看向别处，“我依然憎恨这支糟糕的种族，包括你们放任这星球所处的状态。但六十亿人口之中，唯独你是例外。”

“好吧，”Sam从椅子里站起身，“这是个开始。”他走到Lucifer跟前，双手轻轻放在对方肩膀两侧，“我也爱你。”

他微微低下头，双方的额头靠在一起。“我肯定疯了，不过我也爱你。现在我绝不能失去你。”Sam阖上眼，感觉到Lucifer的躯体在手掌之下轻微起伏。

“我不知道联系能持续多久，”魔鬼说，“很有可能在我们抵达特拉华州之前，我就会从你身边消失。恐怕我找不到回来的办法。”

“我会带你回来，”Sam承诺，“如果你找不到回来的方法就耐心等我。我会办到的，我向你发誓。”Sam抽回身叹着气说：“只要等我就行了。”

——  
车程开到一半正巧路过爱荷华州，他们的联系无可避免地断了。Sam逼迫自己冷静下来，然而他还是加重了握方向盘的力道，油门也踩得更猛。

他不得不为了加油停了几次车，在加油站买了食物带回车内吃。Sam只睡过一次，把车停靠在路边。三个小时后他醒了过来，觉得休息得差不多便继续上路。说实话，Sam会想到休息的唯一原因只是期待Lucifer能出现在梦里，可惜他大失所望。

差不多快到晚上八点，也是自出发到现在将近三十个小时，Sam终于抵达Lucifer告诉他的特拉华州的派克河外围。

这是坐落在典型美式郊区一栋毫无特色的房子，花园倒是杂草丛生，Sam将其归咎为缺少人住的关系。他想知道邻居们有没有拜访过Nick，亦或者这个区域的居民不与他人往来。即便如此，Sam反复思索着那些认识Nick的——朋友、家人、同事——的反应，假如他们得知这个家伙到底出了什么事。

_与魔鬼一起逃跑？_ Sam沉思道，听上去有够疯狂。他中止思考差点笑了起来。 _我现在做的就是这件事。尤其是我正跑回他身边，完全朝他而去。至少在这件事上Lucifer永远是对的。_

Sam效率极高地闯进屋子——他轻松地撬开锁，如此熟练多亏了他的职业。

屋内大部分物品都蒙上了一层肮脏的灰尘，但Sam全然无视直接走上楼，暗自琢磨卧室是最可能找到所需物品的地方。他打开三扇门才锁定是自己目标的那一间，没想到有一间屋里居然还有张婴儿床。

眼下Sam来不及思考其他。他走进主卧室，在凌乱的床上翻动起布满灰尘的被子，最后在枕头下面找到一根金色的头发。

Sam松了口气，将随身携带的行李袋扔了下来，快速着手于工作。

这是他有史以来见过最复杂的仪式，不过他猜想既然是要召唤魔鬼本身，那就注定仪式不会简单。

Sam把头发放进小小的黄铜碗，在上面撒入少许磨碎的圣人骨（这玩意超乎寻常的难找）。随后他往碗里放了些草药，在手上切了道口子滴入几滴自己的血液。当然必不可少的还有几加仑恶魔血，Sam需要把它们涂在墙上绘制符咒，每一个他都画得十分谨慎，根据自己的笔记本来回核对。

接下来他蹲在地上画了一套连接线，为圆圈所包裹。圆圈内部每根线与线的交点摆放了一支蜡烛，一共是六支。他没有点燃蜡烛，注意力回到圆心摆放的小碗和最后一道必备的材料。

如今Sam明白他与Lucifer是一个整体，无论他喜不喜欢，他都束缚于魔鬼。不过反过来也一样。Sam总是对自己与Lucifer相互联系感到不安，他从未停下来想通这种联系是双向的。他了解一旦这个召唤术将他们绑定在一起，Lucifer就会重返人间，但是荣光的持有者拥有监督权。本质上，他的余生都和魔鬼绑定在了一起。

Sam发现他毫无障碍地接受了这个现实。

他在碗里倒进了一点自己的唾液，紧接着是一小瓶几天前收集的自己的精液。在某本古老的书籍里无意间发现这个条件时，Sam感到非常不安。但沉思片刻就觉得确实合情合理——血液、唾液和精液，三种存在于世，能够代表及反映他一切的物质。这能获取他的本质，召唤回他缺失的部分。

Sam点燃了一支支蜡烛，确保没有一支会提前烧尽。他将火柴扔进碗，凝视着它发出火光，开始背诵起以诺文的咒语——他反复背诵了很多遍早已了然于心，却依旧仔细严谨地念出这种陌生又刺耳的语言。

Sam了解以诺文与英语之间没有准确的翻译，但Lucifer告诉过他简单的含义：

“我召唤你，神灵，

在我面前现身，接受我的约束。

作为我的半身，

我们将要合二为一。

我为你而生，

回到我的身边，

属于我的部分，

永远与我共存。”

吐出最后一个音节，室内笼罩在一片短暂的寂静之中。Sam环顾四周，喘着气担心仪式会不会失败。随后不知从何处爆发出一阵强烈的光芒，迫使他不得不用手护住眼睛。

透过盖住脸庞的双臂缝隙，他眯起眼看着充斥整个室内的亮光，注视着它扭曲膨胀逐渐自我汇聚成形。

光芒渐渐暗淡下去，从无法承受的亮度慢慢变成称之为怡人的柔和光晕，再后来消失得无影无踪。Sam舒了口气，一双再熟悉不过的蓝眸对上了他的眼睛。对方站在他的面前，货真价实毫发无伤，暗金色的翅膀从背后舒展开来。

“Lucifer……”Sam踉踉跄跄地往前走去，伸出手似乎打算拥抱对方。但在此之前，魔鬼单手掐住了猎人的脖子。


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: 合二为一**  
  
也许是因为坚持信念，也有可能仅仅是惊愕过度，更不排除要归功于那至关重要证明自己深爱Lucifer的细枝末节（总之Sam觉得那至关重要），不管怎么样，Sam没有予以反击，即使施加于自己喉咙的压力令他越来越痛苦。

他的做法或许是正确的，因为没到十秒那只手就蓦地离开了。Sam摇摇晃晃倒退了几步，Lucifer凝视着他，脸上的表情难以捉摸，令人不安。

“你真的做到了，”魔鬼停顿了一下，“你为什么要这么做？”

Sam咬紧下唇，微耸肩膀摇着头。他明白自己现在应该表现得惊慌失措，然而不知何故他似乎没怎么担心：“我保证过，不是吗？”

Lucifer仔细地审视Sam：“你是一个可悲又天真的人类，Sammy。如此轻易相信别人，如此渴望得到关爱。”

“我只是和你一样渴望，”Sam回答，未经大脑思考话语就脱口而出。他的话既疯狂又鲁莽，但Sam毫不后悔。

这个作法可能也是正确的，因为在那短暂的瞬间，他看清了Lucifer眼中流露出的真实，看清了里面蕴藏的一切，甚至包括倒映出的自己。

Sam站在原地，无动于衷地看着Lucifer抬起一条手臂攥紧拳头，但是什么都没发生。他看见魔鬼咬住牙关，晃动着脑袋。

“为什么？”Lucifer嘶声说，比起耳语没响多少。他全神贯注地凝视Sam，仿佛答案就写在猎人身体某处。“我为什么杀不了你？我 _明明可以_ ，我办得到。”

“但是你不会，”Sam平静地说，“我知道你不会下手。”

Lucifer放下手臂，翅膀无精打采地垂落下来，口中溢出疲惫的叹息。Sam再次走上前将双方的距离缩短到英寸之间。Lucifer看了他一眼，慢悠悠地歪过头盯着窗外阴暗的天空。“你赢了。”

Sam摇了摇头完成了之前想做的动作，双臂环住恶魔——天使，他的天使。“不，”他开口说，“你和我，我们双赢。”他叹了口气阖上眼，惊叹于怀抱中的Lucifer如此真切。“我爱你。”

室内沉寂了三十秒，但最终Sam感觉到翅膀环上自己，他们完全被包裹在羽翼之中。“让我父亲了解他最后开的无聊玩笑成功了，这该死的星球和上面居住的所有人类我都不管了。我也爱你，Sam。我爱你。”

——  
事实证明Nick家有个热水浴缸。从地狱逃脱而出的Lucifer一点都不干净，而经过摆弄鲜血、草药以及其他需要运用在召唤仪式中的物品，Sam的情况也好不到哪儿去。

猎人坐在Lucifer背后，温柔地擦拭他的羽翼，直到羽毛变得服帖柔顺，符合大天使的身份。

“你有没有想过我会下手？”Lucifer突然冒出一句，打破了十五分钟以来笼罩着他们的沉默。

“杀我？”Sam耸动肩膀，“真有趣，把你带回人间之前我思考过这个问题，甚至很担心。不过在你用手掐住我的脖子，我只是莫名的…… _明白你不会杀我_ 。”

Lucifer叹着气，愤恨不平的同时却又勉为其难地接受这个事实：“你可真了解我，但我并不确定我会为此而高兴，Sammy。”

“很有意思，”猎人露出了浅浅的笑容，“我对你也经常有这种想法。”

Lucifer收起翅膀转过身以便双方能够面对面交流，翅膀落在水面激起一阵阵涟漪。“你有意识到这个咒语将我们永远绑在一起，对不对？几乎就跟字面意思一样，我永远不会死去，Sam。我说我会陪伴你的话是认真的。”

Sam点了一下头，“我知道。”他耸了耸肩，“有时我觉得我有点害怕这个想法，但之后我想到就某方面来说，我们一直在一起。所以说，我们维持原状。”

“我了解你并不开心，Sam，不完全。你想念Dean和Castiel。”

“没错，“Sam诚实地回答，“但我不知道他们在哪儿。假如我得到任何线索或启示，我不能说我会放弃寻找他们的念头，至于现在……”他停顿了一下，叹息着重新看向Lucifer。“至于现在，起码我还有你，我很欣慰。”

“那么，我们接下来怎么办？”Lucifer问，“我们离开这里从此过着幸福生活？”他侧过头扬起眉，语气中带着显而易见的讽刺。

Sam微微一笑没在意，周围的水泛起波纹：“我不知道，我觉得我应该继续猎魔，总有人需要拯救。”

“又是人类。”Lucifer翻了个白眼喃喃自语。

“我想帮助人类。”Sam坚持观点，叹了口气，“瞧，即便如今你恢复了魔力，我也没指望你会帮我什么。而且我没忘记你曾提过有关于你的荣光和我能控制你的事情。”

Lucifer微微瞪了他一眼：“假如你以为你能牵制我，忘了这个想法。”

“我明白，”Sam说，“不过我很高兴我能……与你保持联系。我不希望你伤害别人，Lucifer。”

Lucifer抬起肩膀：“天启结束了，Sammy。别担心，我没急于四处毁灭国家的目标。”

“那么，你想要什么？”Sam问，“我是认真的，你以前说过你想要我快乐，我也想让你快乐。”

Lucifer缓缓抬起目光锁定住猎人：“你真是一个古怪的人，Sam。竟然希望魔鬼得到快乐。”

Sam扬起唇角：“如果你是个怪胎，我也是。可我还是希望自己可以拥有快乐，所以没错，我觉得你也值得拥有。”他叹了口气抬起胳膊，轻轻抚摸Lucifer的侧脸，水从手臂上滴落下来。“现在告诉我，你 _想要_ 什么？”

静默片刻，Lucifer终于回答：“我无处可去，Sam。没有目标、没有天启、不需要和Michael斗争，永远被逐出自己的家园。说实话，Sammy，我想现在只要陪在你身边，我就满足了。”

Sam脸上绽放出了笑容：“很好。”

“为什么？”

“这意味我们的想法一致。”

Lucifer挑起眉头：“你要知道，结局可能很悲惨。”

“我了解，”Sam说，“不过正巧我生命里的所有事都充满风险，我想碰碰运气。”

——

**一年后**

**“早安越南！”**

Sam发出不满的抱怨，半心半意地抬起手臂朝极具穿透力的声源方向挥动了一下。听到Lucifer的笑声，他眉头紧皱把脸埋进枕头。过了一会儿Sam抬起脑袋给了他的天使一个眼刀：“我说过别用这种方法吵醒我。”

Lucifer露出沾沾自喜的笑容，站在床边双手抱胸：“可是到了起床时间，Sammy。我可不能让你变得越来越懒，对不对？”

Sam生气地白了他一眼，看了看旅馆床头柜上的闹钟。“行了，行了，我现在就起来。”他叹着气，拖着脚步下床走向浴室。路过Lucifer身边，Sam注意到魔鬼穿了一件自己为他挑选的黑色连帽衫，这有别于Lucifer情有独钟并在平常穿的Nick的可笑外套。这个认知让Sam勾起嘴角。

“那么，我们今天的宏伟目标是什么？”Lucifer边问边跟着Sam走进浴室，注视着猎人打开水龙头洗脸。

“我们需要跟踪那条酒店幽灵的线索，”Sam用毛巾拍了拍脸，“穿上你工作的制服，我们要用FBI权限。”

他刚眨了一下眼睛，Lucifer就听从他的指示变换了外套——一套量身剪裁的西装裹住魔鬼的身体，虽然两只巨大的羽翼依然展开于他的背部。

“还有收起翅膀。”Sam补充了一句，微笑着去拿牙膏。

“可你喜欢翅膀，Sammy。”

“没错，但是它们会在公众面前引发多余的麻烦。”Sam注视着镜中反射出的Lucifer的目光，“除此以外，也许我只是希望自己能看见。”

Lucifer如他所说的那样做了，Sam抑制住笑容转过身用唇捕获了天使的嘴。他确实非常了解Lucifer。

“好了，”Sam抽回身笑着说，“我先去穿衣服，然后去吃早饭再出发。”

“或者，你可以就这么出门。”Lucifer评论道，意有所指地打量Sam高挑的身材，猎人现在只穿了一条海蓝色的内裤。

Sam不留痕迹地瞪了他一眼，走回卧室：“我宁愿不要。”

Lucifer跟在后面耸耸肩：“也许等我有那个心情的时候，就自己除去你的衣服。”

“不可以。”Sam坚定地说，清楚回忆起几个月前在图书馆，Lucifer无聊透顶大发牢骚。为了获取Sam的注意，直接打了个响指变没了猎人的衣服。不用说，Sam生气了很久。

等他换上自己的制服，准备迎接今天的任务，Sam带着Lucifer来到旅馆附近的餐厅，选了靠窗角落的位置。

现在是周四早晨八点，Sam扫视着室内稀少的顾客，暗自好奇他们会对两个坐在角落的男人作何感想。如今外界也看得见Lucifer，哪怕他偶尔会选择隐身，不让除了Sam以外的人瞧见自己。不过就像现在这样显现于世，Sam默默感叹周围用餐的人对魔鬼坐在他们之中的事实毫不知情。他猜测他们不过是像两个共同用餐的好朋友，抑或是——Sam对自己的想法有点脸红——情侣。虽然Sam曾尴尬笨拙地将Lucifer称作自己的男朋友，魔鬼丢给他一个介于兴味与厌恶之间的眼神，清楚表达出自己对这个头衔的想法。

“你是我的交配对象（注1），如果需要不同的称谓，Sammy，这是天使的称呼方式。”

“好吧，‘交配对象’是人类用来称呼动物的关系。”Sam回答。

“怎么也比 _男朋友_ 强，这听上去我们就像在读高中。”Lucifer顿了顿，突然笑了起来，“事实上，最简单的就是把你称作我的小婊子。”  
Sam翻了个白眼，摇摇头刻意无视最后一句：“男朋友也适用于成年人，这个词语不是幼稚的象征。还是说你希望我们正式登记，这样我就能把你称作丈夫？”

“那是另一回事，”Lucifer说，“你们人类为什么凡事都要正式文件？签不签字对这种关系有什么区别？”

公然无视Lucifer说的有道理，Sam不悦地打算一走了之。然而Lucifer如往常那样紧跟其后。“这跟文件无关，这代表作出承诺，彼此奉献。”

“从你出生我们就奉献给对方。实实在在的天生一对，还记得吗？”

“没错，但是……只是……”Sam呼出一口气，用一个吻让他的天使保持安静，“忘了我刚说的，”他疲倦地笑了笑，“我们不需要什么头衔，你是我的一部分，我觉得有这个承诺就够了。”

咬住腮帮以免因回想起这件事而笑出声，Sam看向桌对面的Lucifer，魔鬼沉浸在思索他们究竟怎么会演变成如今这种局面的某种稀奇古怪的念头里。

长叹一声，Sam伸出手握住Lucifer的手指，通过接触感觉到体内所流淌着愈发熟悉的Lucifer的荣光。

Lucifer捏了捏他的手，脸上泛起一抹满意的笑容。这不过是传达喜爱之情的最普通信号，却让Sam视若珍宝。他明白Lucifer也许永远不会克服对人类的憎恨，本性依旧残酷狡诈，对于妨碍自己的对象毫不犹豫痛下杀手。然而如果Lucifer能够爱Sam，哪怕只是六十亿人类中的一个人，Sam不得不说这算是个小小的进步。

——  
Sam和Lucifer坐在美国数以千计的某家餐厅角落，而在不为他们所知的几百英里之外出现了一道闪电。事实上那是一扇短暂开启的大门，有一个人跌跌撞撞地从里面走了出来，喘着粗气流着血，浑身是泥。

等Dean Winchester确信自己重返人间，平安无事地离开那个可怕的地方，他把磨损的武器插回鞘，叹了口气踏上寻找弟弟的旅程。  
过去的一年对他而言很难熬，对于任何倒霉到被困在炼狱的人类来说都是如此。在混乱与压力之下，他忘记了曾想和Sam交谈的内容，忘记了他们之间的所有矛盾，他只相信在找到他弟弟的时候，Sam身边不会有其他的存在。

——  
同样对于坐在角落的Sam和Lucifer而言，那个时候还有一个男人坐在餐厅里。他们之间隔了几张桌子，不过那个位置视野开阔，一杯热气腾腾的咖啡放在男人面前。

他面带笑容看着猎人与天使的组合，没有被他们看见的原因仅仅源于他自己的选择。虽然男人几乎有点希望让他们知道自己正坐在这儿，观察并且见证他们做出正确的决定。说实话，他只是想让Sam和Lucifer知道自己为他们感到骄傲。

餐厅的其他人都能看见他，却没有多做打扰。他一个人坐着，一如坐在众多顾客中间的单身男子。如果有人向他提问，他会告诉他们他叫Chuck。不过Sam早就知道这个名字，假如现在猎人看得见他。假如他被Lucifer看见，好吧，对方当然能认出Chuck是——是某种其他造物。

Chuck背靠着椅子，微笑地看着Lucifer轻声诉说某些惹Sam发笑的话。这幅景象令Chuck希望他能将所有天使与他们的专属人类匹配在一起，但这是一个Lucifer尤为需要学会的教训。尽管隐患重重，Chuck从未放弃过希望。

他明白Dean的回归对他的儿子——从不擅长分享的Lucifer——是一个重大挑战，但他对Sam抱有信心，相信猎人能帮助Lucifer克服障碍。

脸上依然挂着笑容，Chuck喝完咖啡站起身，目光持续徘徊在角落的那一对身上。他拉直上衣，把椅子推了回去转身走向出口。

门口小小的铃铛响了起来，不过Sam和Lucifer都没看见有人出门。实际上，他们也没注意到窗沿花瓶里摆放的原本枯萎的玫瑰花瞬间绽放开来，仿佛对一旁毫不知情的——至少就某种程度——两位命中注定在一起而感到无比喜悦。

注1：这里Lucifer用的是mate，其实翻译成伴侣配偶什么都没问题，Sam说特指动物是鬼扯，但为了配合他下面这句话就翻译成交配对象了。

第一部完


End file.
